Tu voz en la oscuridad
by scarletwooldrich
Summary: El destino pocas veces está a favor de uno y esta vez no podía ser la excepción. tu arrogancia no te salvara de un revés del destino ni a ella su dulzura de esta responsabilidad auto impuesta. aprenderán a ver cosas de ellos que desconocían pero que apreciaran al final de sus días. Por ahora rating k NEALFIC espero que le den una oportunidad a él también
1. Chapter 1

-Ningún personaje me pertenece, ni sus características físicas ni las emocionales. de lo único que soy dueña es de la historia creada para ellos. Aclaro que es OC, cambian algunos acontecimientos que pasaron en el anime, es decir, otro personaje lo llevara acabo, respetare la esencia de los personajes en su totalidad.

Tu voz en mi oscuridad.

Faltaban dedos para contar las veces que ella lo ha humillado o las veces que le ha salvado de problemas que muy seguramente le habrían costado la vida. Orgullo y soberbia, mala combinación si le sumamos un poco de cobardía que ella sabía perfectamente bien él que tenía.

Era bueno en sobajar y hacer sentir mal a los demás al igual que ella fue buena en decirle cuanto le odiaba. ¿la culpaba? En lo más mínimo, él le había dado razones de sobra para que ella lo despreciara. Pero, en todo hay un "pero", y esta vez no sería la excepción; ella era noble y siempre hacia a un lado el pasado y le salvaba de alguna acción o de las venenosas palabras que hicieron irritar a alguien.

Aun recordaba cuando ella se fue de Londres, sintió una punzada de dolor que en aquel entonces pensaba que era por la mancha que generaba al apellido; al paso de los meses se sentía como león enjaulado en el colegio al saber que lo acontecido fue provocado por su hermana lo enfureció a tal grado de retirarle el habla. Si tan solo no se hubiera metido, aun ella seguiría en el colegio y la vería con esa persona, pero al menos sabría lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer. Tiempo después bien o mal los rumores de guerra empezaban a soplar en Europa y como familia acomodada la cabeza del clan declaro retirada hacia lugares seguros, los que tenían que volver lo harían de nueva cuenta hacia estados unidos. Una nueva oportunidad para volverla a ver.

Mas malas noticias y ni rastro de ella, en la casa principal simplemente no se había parado por ahí y lo sabía bien por sus primos quienes le insistían a la tía abuela el que ella viviera con ellos en la mansión. Cada tarde era normal escuchar a la anciana enojarse con los jóvenes por insistir sobre el tema, cuando ella ya les había aclarado que desde que aquella chiquilla volvió de Londres, simplemente no había puesto un pie en esa casa.

Entre días y semanas dando vueltas por chicago, el noto la presencia de una rubia vestida de blanco que caminaba a unos metros delante de él, se parecía mucho a ella ¿podría ser? Decidió seguirla así notando como aquella joven sacaba algo de su bolso y entraba por las enormes puertas de un hospital, la chica se acomodaba lo que distinguió como una cofia y a lo lejos se escuchaban dos voces que el reconocía sorprendiéndole lo que gritaban.

\- ¡CANDY!... detente, ¡CANDY! -.

La mencionada giro de golpe al escuchar su nombre, haciendo que él se tuviera que esconder entre unos árboles y arbustos. Un movimiento en falso y los 3 de ahí se percatarían de su presencia.

-Archy! Stear! - la escucho responder el llamado, viéndola correr a los brazos de ellos 2.

Archy fue el primero en abrazarla -oh Candy. Hasta que damos contigo-.

-no has respondido ninguna carta y tampoco vas a la casa cuando te avisamos que ahí estaríamos para verte-. Fue el turno de Stear de enojarse con la rubia.

-lo siento chicos. Mi horario de estudio y practicas no me permite nada de esas cosas, recuerden que estoy internada-. Eran ahora ellos los regañados.

-vaya. Esto es peor que la cárcel de Londres-. Lo dicho por Archy hizo reír a los 3 notando de todos modos como en Candy la sonrisa no era reflejada en su mirada.

Mientras tanto él tomaba nota de lo dicho y los pocos gestos que podía ver.

Ambos chicos querían salir con ella, además de que sería una sorpresa para sus respectivas novias.

-vamos Candy. Algún día debes de tener libre para salir-.

Esta se quedó pensativa, como no queriendo afirmar eso. Hasta que se rindió, también quería salir, aunque eso sería un sinónimo de interrogatorio.

-de acuerdo, Stear. Este domingo es mi día libre, ustedes digan y yo les sigo-…

El escucho lugar y hora del encuentro del próximo domingo. Irlos a espiar no sería nada malo comparado a lo que hacía en el pasado.

El domingo llego y con ello la única posibilidad de saber un poco más de la estadía de la rubia. No se sentía mal hacerlo de este modo, puesto que era el único medio posible ya que ella definitivamente no le aceptaría una invitación a tomar un café y sinceramente si él fuera Candy tampoco aceptaría. En esa cuestión ya había madurado, un poco al menos, reconociendo que sus acciones no eran las correctas, pero eso en el fondo le daba igual ya que no cambiaría ¿para qué? A esas alturas ya daba igual ya que había daños y heridas junto con rencores y distancias que ya estaban delimitadas por todos lo que él alguna vez ofendió y humillo.

Donde escucho que se citarían era un café en el centro de la ciudad, fino, elegante y famoso por sus postres y dulces; justo en los gustos de ella. Conociéndolos los 5 amigos se sentarían en un lugar apartado e íntimo para poder platicar y que este un hombre detrás de un periódico tomando su respectivo café no sería ni parecería una molestia.

Hecho, a los 20 min de él estar esperando escucho las risas de tan peculiar grupo. Para no llevarse con ellos parecería que convivían 24/7 pues su predicción de donde se podrían sentar se cumplió al pie de la letra. Y a ahí la vio de nuevo tan jovial en su vestir, seguramente por insistencia de sus amigas; él quería imaginarse como la paso la rubia desde que dejo Londres, se veía cansada por más que tratase de sonreír. Él había pensado que en el encuentro con sus primos vio mal por la distancia en la que se encontraba, pero lamentaba saber que no era un error, aunque ¿Quién era el para sentirse así, después de como la había lastimado tantas veces? Algo se podría asegurar con mucha convicción que lo que sentía no era por hipocresía.

Las voces de ellos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-vamos Candy, ¿Por qué no fuiste a la mansión al llegar? -.

-como insisten chicos, siempre que nos logramos ver me lo preguntan ¿se imaginan el grito que hubiera pegado la tía abuela al saber que estuve ahí? -. se escuchó suspirar a la rubia.

Su ubicación era perfecta, aun que trajese un periódico que le tapaba además de un peinado distinto podría mirar de reojo lo que pasaba a en la mesa continua, si se acomodaba en la silla podría tenerlos de frente.

-Stear. Le quieres decir que de todos modos la tía abuela se enfadó, pero justamente, por lo contrario, por saber que no piso el lugar-.

Annie y Patty soltaron una risita, la decorosa para lugares públicos. Candy los veía con una ceja alzada por la incredulidad de lo dicho.

-no nos mires así, lo que dice Archie es verdad. Quien la entiende-. Stear, aunque era el mayor y por ende el que más convivio con la tía abuela antes de la llegada de Archie o del mismo Anthony había reacciones en ella que jamás entendería.

-como sea, preferí primero ir con mis madres y después… ver lo de la carrera de enfermera-.

Esa pausa no pasó desapercibida para nadie en la mesa y para nadie de la otra mesa que estaba atento a la plática.

-Candy, nos alegra tanto saber de ti. Ahora definitivamente cada día que tengas de descanso te vendremos a ver-. Patty demostraba cuanto la había extrañado, intuía que había más de lo que Candy quería decir en realidad.

-es verdad Patty. Saldremos, iremos de paseo y compraremos lo que se nos antoje, aunque no quieras-. Fue el turno de Annie, al igual que Patty, ella conocía esa rigidez en el cuerpo de la rubia y sabía perfectamente bien que sacarla del hospital costaría una serie de chantajes siempre y cuando sean necesarios.

Candy suspiro, estaba en relativa tranquila al tener a los chicos ahí, sabía perfectamente que no cometerían sus amigas alguna indiscreción teniéndolos a ellos ahí, ¿no?

-es verdad, tengo nuevos inventos que me gustaría que probaras y…- Stear ya estaba fantaseando con su conejillo de indias.

-yo creo que no hermano, una cosa es que Candy este de enfermera y otra que ella quiera estar de paciente después de uno de tus inventos-. El comentario de Archie hizo reír a los escuchas y hacer esbozar una sonrisa al intruso de la plática.

Por un rato más la plática giro en torno a cómo estaban todos en el hogar de pony, Candy contaba lo que sabía de la última vez que fue y Annie lo que sabía de su reciente visita. La rubia no lo noto, pero la pelinegra lanzaba miradas a los hermanos Cornwell, Archie le negaba con la cabeza hasta que emitió un gemido medianamente oculto por la taza de café que justamente se llevaba a la boca, pero aun así la rubia no registro lo acontecido. Algo o más bien alguien le había lastimado la pierna, obviamente por debajo de la mesa.

-Bueno señoritas-. Interrumpió Stear. -regresamos en unos 20 min, no me acordaba que tengo que comprar algunas cosas-. El chico de antejos peleaba por levantar a su hermano de su lugar hasta que al final este se resignó despidiéndose de este modo de las jóvenes.

Annie espero hasta verlos salir por la puerta. Candy ya no se sentía segura en esa mesa así que empezó a idear un plan que incluía un escape, o eso imaginaba el joven que escuchaba la plática al verla tan ansiosa moviéndose en su lugar.

La pelinegra se quedó mirando a la rubia haciéndola sentir con más ganas de irse -Te calmas Candy, te comportas como si fuera esto un juicio-.

-conociéndote Britter-. Esto lo dijo por debajo el joven escucha, sin llamar la atención.

-Annie, cálmate. Candy, tranquilízate. Solo queríamos platicar a solas contigo, ya sabes que los chicos no entienden luego nuestros temas-. Annie solo segundaba a Patty con un gesto de afirmación que hacía con la cabeza.

-yo tampoco entiendo mucho los temas y soy chica-. Candy se encogió de hombros porque era verdad, los vestidos de lujo los tenía gracias al tío abuelo y claro está todo lo que implicaba vestir con uno de esos. Peinados, ¿para qué? Era enfermera, era lo que menos importaba. ¿fiestas sociales? Ninguna, aunque era una Andrew eso no era sinónimo de vida social al menos no para ella. ¿amor? Mejor pasaba la página con ese tema.

-como sea, no los entiendes, pero los has vivido Candy-. Patty mejor decía algo antes de que Annie corrigiera a su manera a la rubia. La pelinegra se volvió un poco más despierta estando ellas 3 o estando sola con Archie, decía lo que pensaba con la confianza de no ser regañada.

-al grano, solo diré una cosa y espero que nos tengas confianza Candy-. La mencionaba sabía por dónde irían los tiros, ¿Dónde estaban las interrupciones cuando se necesitan? -.

-Grandchester-.

Candy miro de inmediato a la mesa contigua, había escuchado perfectamente lo dicho por Annie, pero también escucho como el comensal sentado ahí tosía fuertemente por atragantarse con su bebida.

-no te hagas la que no me escucho Candy. ¿Qué ha pasado con Terry? -. las dos jóvenes que la cuestionaban tomaron las manos de Candy en señal de apoyo, por las reacciones evasivas que esta mostraba.

La ojiverde regreso la mirada a su mesa, quedando totalmente en silencio. Sus amigas esperarían a que ella reaccionara, antes Annie y Patty hicieron una promesa la cual era que si Candy no decía nada en esa reunión el tema de Terry Grandchester quedaría en el baúl de los recuerdos del San Pablo.

Por otro lado, la osadía de la pelinegra descoloco al joven de la otra mesa. ¿Tocar ese tema sin un preludio? ¿acaso querían matarlo de la impresión mencionando el nombre de ese tipo? Después de estar seguro que su vida no corría peligro después de la escena que protagonizo detrás de su periódico, frunció el ceño moviéndose un poco para ver los rostros de las chicas como efecto se enojó aún más al ver el rostro de ella.

-yo, estuve a punto de verlo cuando llegué a américa-. Mantenía la mirada en la mesa, no quería ver las reacciones de sus amigas. -hasta la fecha me ha sido imposible verle. Terry paso por el hogar de pony ¿saben lo que significa? Cuando yo le contaba de mi lugar favorito sinceramente pensaba que él no le prestaba la atención debida pero como siempre él sabe acallar mis dudas, él fue. Hablo con la señorita pony le dijo algunas cosas, pero nada con certeza me revela donde estaría en estos momentos. Hay veces que recibo correspondencia que él manda al hogar de pony y la Hna María me la manda, pero nada significativo me dice Terry-.

Para cuando acabo de contar las cosas, su mirada ya no se encontraba en la mesa, ella la había enfocado por el ventanal del lugar y se había ido muy lejos donde podía acudir a sus recuerdos cada vez que ella necesitara salir de su realidad. Por otro lado, las chicas se miraban entre sí y después miraban a la rubia, no querían moverse e interrumpir los pensamientos o memorias que seguramente su amiga tendría. El joven que las espiaba necesitaba irse de ahí, no soportaba la mirada de ella, tan anhelante, tan intoxicante, tan suplicante; pero poco podía hacer, ¿no el mismo quería saber que había pasado con ella todo este tiempo? Ahí tiene las respuestas ante su pregunta.

-Candy, lo sentimos mucho-. Patty se levantó abrazar a la rubia.

\- ¿Cuándo aprenderás a sacar lo que te hiere y confiar en nosotras? -. esta vez fue turno de Annie en abrazar a su hermana.

-lamentamos mucho la manera en que te hicimos que nos dijeras las cosas…- Patty era interrumpida por la pelinegra. -pero lamentamos mucho más la separación de ustedes-.

Candy solo se abrazaba más a ellas, quería que no dolieran los recuerdos, ni las despedidas, que no dolieran esos recuerdos que deberían de hacerla feliz.

El joven por fin era libre de bajar el periódico que lo ocultaba, ellas estaban demasiado distraídas para reparar en ese detalle. Sus dudas estaban saciadas ya, pero algo le ataba a quedarse y seguir escuchando, un hilo invisible lo ataba a esa chica que tanto le odia. Diviso que se separaban y nuevamente se tuvo que esconder, él no era el rey en la paciencia y en otra época este juego ya le hubiera hartado mandándolo todo muy lejos bien sabía que valió la pena el pequeño sacrificio.

-gracias chicas. yo no es que no haya querido hablar de esto, solo que, tengo otras prioridades en mente. Terry no está y yo tengo que seguir con mi vida, sinceramente no creo que nos volvamos a encontrar-.

Las amigas se quedaron mirando a la enfermera, sorprendiéndoles la rapidez con la que esta vez su amiga había caído derrotada.

-Candy él quería ser actor ¿cierto? -. o eso era lo que recordaba la castaña

-es verdad, Candy. Si él quiere ser actor lo más lógico es que él se encuentre en New York principalmente en Broadway-. Annie apostaba por ello, pero había algo igualmente de difícil.

-de que sirve saber dónde estará, se imaginan cuantas compañías teatrales hay-. Ella también lo había pensado. -no tengo manera de averiguar, no tengo conocidos ahí y en sus cartas dice tan poco-.

-vamos. Si Terry es la mitad de buen actor, como tú misma lo has dicho, no faltara mucho tiempo para verlo en una obra. Padre tiene conocidos ahí, si le pido el favor de investigar y de que le avisen novedades en cartelera no dudes que por ahí estará el nombre de él-.

-como dice Annie, esa es una buena opción. Además, a la abuela Martha le gusta el teatro, así que es seguro que ella se entere de los pormenores en la cartelera teatral. No te olvides que ella conoció a Terry y le tomo cariño-. Patty aún se abochornaba por las ideas y actitudes loca de su abuelita.

-no me ilusionare, pero cualquier notica será bienvenida-. Por fin sonrió la rubia, de igual manera esa sonrisa no calmo a ninguno de los ahí presentes, ni a las chicas ni al joven oyente.

Tal vez para bien o para mal llegaron los primos Cornwell algunas pocas bolsas, a decir verdad, se fueron hacer los tontos por ahí buscando regalos para su prima y también para sus novias. Un rato más y los jóvenes optaron por irse y dijeron a donde se dirigían, pero definitivamente ya era hora, al menos para él, de volver a casa.

Fue una salida de revelaciones importantes. Pero poco podía hacer por ella, además de que jamás aceptaría algo viniendo de él. Todo el camino esos fueron sus pensamientos ¿serviría de algo intentar acercarse a ella? Candy era un alma noble pero no tonta, pensara que se acerca con la intensión de molestarla o dañar. Ni él sabía con qué intensiones se planteaba el acercarse a ella o al menos intentarlo, más con la confirmación de los sentimientos que ella tiene ya por alguien más.

Por fin llego a su hogar, su fastidioso hogar. Soportar a su familia debería merecer un premio, viéndolo de otra manera, soportarlo a él debería ser para que los demás ganaran un premio también. Ni bien pisaba el último escalón de la entrada principal cuando la chillona voz que con la que creció, gritaba su nombre.

\- ¡NEAL! ¿Dónde rayos estabas metido? ¿Acaso olvidaste que prometiste acompañarme hacer mis compras? -. vio a su hermana venir por el jardín que rodeaba la edificación. Ella definitivamente no había cambiado nada, autoritaria, mandona, manipuladora, frívola, pretensiosa y por desgracia… igual a él.

-buenas tardes para ti también hermana-.

\- ¿lo olvidaste, Neil? -

El castaño suspiro, cada día era lo mismo, girar en torno a la supuesta vida social que su hermana pretendía o hacia creer que tenía. -No Eliza, no lo olvide-.

Eso la hizo enojarse más. -entonces ¿Por qué apareces hasta esas horas? Te dije quería salir a las 10 de la mañana-.

Suspirando enojado y frustrado, Neil lo último que quería era armar una escena en la entrada principal de su casa donde los transeúntes podían verlos y vaya que lo estaban haciendo. Pero la haría enfadar un poco más.

\- ¿no es obvio? Si aparezco a estas ahora y además evidentemente se nota que voy llegando, es porque no se me antojaba salir contigo a tardar horas de tienda en tienda, escuchando tus exigencias y enfados cuando yo tenía cosas más importantes que hacer a esas horas-. Listo, ya estaba mentalmente preparado para los próximos 45min de rabietas.

Eliza solo iba abriendo más y más la boca formando una perfecta O conforme su hermano iba diciendo todas esas cosas. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan poco manejable su cobarde hermano?

\- ¿Cómo te atreves …- ella estuvo a punto de empujarle, pero fue detenida por la voz de su padre a espaldas de ella?

-me gustaría que mis hijos evitaran dar este tipo de espectáculos y más tu Eliza que eres una señorita educada o eso quiero yo creer-. Como hombre educado que era, el Sr Leagan evito una reprimenda mayor, de esas que sus hijos necesitaron desde su más tierna infancia y de las cuales se arrepentida de no haberlas aplicado.

-pero papá, Neil me prometió salir y ve que falta de palabra tiene-.

Tras lo dicho el mencionado puso los ojos en blanco, ahí iba su hermana con el falso timbre de voz de joven dolida por una mentira. Lo peor es que su padre le creería y lo retaría.

-eso escucho y lamento haber entorpecido tu salida hija, pero tu hermano tenía un encargo que hacer en mi nombre-. El hombre mantuvo su postura seria mirando a su hija, mientras divisaba el rostro sorprendido de su hijo.

Neil no salía del asombro, ¿su padre le cubría las espaldas? Generalmente seria su madre, si es que Eliza no estaba en medio para llevarse la atención. Así que esa mentira dicha tan confiadamente por parte de su padre, le sorprendía.

Con cara de fingido entendimiento Eliza no podía contra su padre y más con las sentencias recibidas al volver de Londres. -está bien padre, me gustaría que la próxima vez me avisara para no estar como tonta buscándolo o esperándolo-. Se giro a mirar a su Neil viéndolo con una sonrisa pretenciosa encogiéndose de hombres diciéndole te lo dije.

\- ¿Qué pasa querido? - la Sra. Leagan era ahora quien salía por la puerta principal, sorprendiéndole ver a su familia ahí. -oh hija, ¿tan pronto volviste de tus compras? -

Eliza reprimió una serie de palabras solo por estar su padre ahí presente, mientras que Neil aguantaba el tirar una carcajada por el rostro descompuesto de su hermana; desde la llegada de Londres su madre se había desentendido un poco de ellos, cosa que le convenía al menos a él como por ejemplo hoy, que ya no fue obligado a someterse a los caprichos de su madre y hermana.

-No mama, no Sali de comprar aún. Resulta que Neil tenía cosas que hacer, encargos de mi padre-.

-perfecto hija, vamos nosotras entonces. ¿vienen? -. pocas veces esta daba la opción que mencionaba, ambos caballeros dieron un paso hacia atrás por instinto.

-creo que pasare esta vez de la salida, tengo asuntos que hablar con Neil, sobre el banco-. El Sr Leagan era tan fanático de las comprar femeninas como su hijo.

Ambos se encaminaron rumbo al interior de la casa, antes de cualquier otra cosa aconteciera. La relación entre ambos iba mejorando, Neil no dejaba de ser un chico mimado, pero algo que podía ver su padre es que este se iba desprendiendo de esos grilletes que representaban su madre y hermana, ambas eran absorbentes y asfixiantes hasta cierto punto de rayar a algo más. Pese a todo lo veía más desenvuelto e independiente pero igual de solitario. Al menos quería crear ese vínculo, que nuevamente llega tarde, para que haya la confianza que debe de existir entre padre e hijo.

Una vez cerrando la puerta tras ellos, se miraron y sonrieron en señal de simplicidad y antes de que el más joven emitiera palabra alguna, su padre lo interrumpió.

-acompáñame un rato al despacho, prometo no quitarte mucho tiempo-. Sin esperar respuesta avanzo hacia el lugar, firmemente convencido de que su hijo lo seguiría y confirmándolo con el sonido de las pisadas detrás de él.

muchas gracias por tu lectura, espero que este fic sea de tu agrado.


	2. Chapter 2

-Ningún personaje me pertenece, ni sus características físicas ni las emocionales. de lo único que soy dueña es de la historia creada para ellos. Aclaro que es OC, cambian algunos acontecimientos que pasaron en el anime, es decir, otro personaje lo llevara acabo, respetare la esencia de los personajes en su totalidad.

Cap. 2

Neil podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano las ocasiones en las que su padre le hablaba, descartando por su puesto las reprimendas. Estaba demás tratar de entender a su padre, muchas veces ocupado como para prestarles atención y ahora, tiempo después, ayudándolo con su hermana.

-sé que te sorprende Neil-. La voz del Sr Leagan detuvo sus pensamientos. -pero hasta yo que no estoy tanto como quisiera en casa puedo darme cuenta la poca buena influencia que fue dejarte a las faldas de tu madre y ahora a las de tu hermana. No me mires así hijo, yo las adoro, pero sabemos que llegan hacer insoportables en algún momento del día-. Lo último lo dijo esbozando una sonrisa, una que sinceramente el más joven ahí no conocía y le sorprendía de sobremanera.

-padre. Nunca he cuestionado el cómo nos educaste o dejaste de educar, pero en algún momento debiste darte cuenta que no era como que muy correcto la sobreprotección de mi madre hacia mi persona-. Tras lo dicho pudo ver como una sombra de pesar surco los cansados ojos de su padre.

-es verdad. Pero he visto cómo te vas despegando justamente de esa cobertura, no me justifico, yo era el responsable de darte una educación conforme a tu rol en esta sociedad. Por ello y otras cosas que he observado, quiero decirte Neil que, si tienes el propósito de tomar mi puesto en el banco o adentrarte de otra manera en el mundo laboral y estudiar para ello, cuentas con todo lo necesario por mi parte-. Y lo decía de todo corazón, como el buen padre que tardo en ver que tenía que ser, ansiaba lo mejor para su hijo y que este se valiera de sus propios recursos; desgraciadamente para el nivel social en el que se movían era necesario contar con ellos además de una preparación que solo la vida y la carrera que este eligiera le ayudarían a conseguirlo.

Quien le hubiera dicho que su padre pensaba así de él o que tenía esas aspiraciones tan ajenas a lo que otros padres planean para sus hijos, como bodas por mero arreglo comercial, económico y social.

El sinceramente no se había planteado el que hacer, ciertamente la vida de ocio después del colegio San Pablo le ha llegado a fastidiar, pero de ahí en fuera no aspiraba a más nada. Días tan monótonos, que pasan tan rápido como lento, algo que le costaba a el mismo explicarse.

-padre, sinceramente no he pensado en nada de lo que me has dicho. Siempre imagine que terminaría casado con alguien que mi madre aprobara al igual que sería para con Eliza. No aspiro a nada y no tengo ningún motivo para superarme o plantearme metas y conseguir llegar a ellas-. Hace mucho, sino es que nunca, se había sincerado consigo mismo y como efecto, con alguien más en este caso su padre.

Nuevamente el sr Leagan le lanzo una mirada que no sabría cómo interpretar.

-lo se hijo y en gran parte es mi culpa. Pero te puedo proponer algunas actividades. -este guardo silencio esperando la aprobación de su hijo para así continuar.

Neil no tenía nada que perder más que tiempo, del cual a estas alturas le sobraba. Así que se encogió de hombros, para escuchar que más le diría a su papá.

-perfecto. Antes que nada, puedes probar en conocer lo que hago, las habilidades que se necesitan tener para llevar el mando y delegar responsabilidades. Sobre la marcha me podrás decir tus inquietudes, así como si te agrada o no para así ver otras opciones-.

Al joven Leagan le agradaba de cierta manera la idea, pero algunas cosas deberían de cambiar. -acepto la propuesta, siempre que también vea y aprenda desde el primer escalafón para llegar al puesto que posees-. Le propuso levantándose del lugar que ocupaba para estrecharle la mano a su padre en señal de aceptación. Vio la sonrisa en su padre de que su hijo estaba haciendo lo correcto y una calidez definitivamente le incómodo.

-mejor contrapropuesta no pudiste darme. El lunes a las 8:30 de la mañana vendrás conmigo-.

Después de otro cruce de palabras, salió del despacho hacia su habitación. Le extrañaba ver la hora y notar el cansancio de golpe en su cuerpo, aun después de no hacer nada. Aunque la tensión de ser descubierto por parte de la rubia, sus amigas y sus primos fue tal vez lo que más le canso.

-Candy, yo no estoy cambiando por ti, solo estoy siendo como debí de ser. Aunque no creo dejar mi altives o soberbia, deberías ya haber aprendido que es necesario para sobrevivir a esta clase social de la que tanto huyes-. Y era verdad, no se engañaría diciendo que cambiaba para agradarle a la rubia y que se llevaran, en lo más mínimo necesitaría de algo así. Simplemente era hora de cortar por lo sano con las actitudes de las mujeres de la familia y si trabajando y estudiando se libraría de ello, bienvenido sea entonces.

-como si te importara mi existencia. No te culpo, a mí tampoco me importa-. Desde que la volvió a ver, se le hizo en tan poco tiempo la costumbre de hablar somo si ella pudiera oírle. Bueno las horas de ocio y aburrimiento le pasaban factura.

Acostado en su cama, las horas pasaron extrañamente rápido. Descansaba el cuerpo mas no su mente, poniéndose a pensar en que le gustaría gastar sus horas en el ámbito laboral. Estando en eso escucho las voces de su madre y hermana dando órdenes, miro el reloj en su habitación 6:45 de la tarde y empezó a debatir internamente entre hacerse el dormido y verlas hasta mañana o hacerse el muerto y verlas algún día de nuevo.

Opto por lo primero, cuando todo estuviera en relativa calma bajaría por algo que cenar. Aún tenía mucho que pensar.

Las semanas y meses pasaron, ya se había acoplado rápidamente al ritmo de la oficina de su padre. Recordaba ese primer lunes, estaba listo para observar el flujo constante de empleados y clientes, era realmente sorprendente la logística que se manejaba en algo tan serio como el manejo de cuantiosas cuentas bancarias y por ende una muy fuerte cantidad de activos dentro del banco. Por petición de su padre, empezó estando con este hombro a hombro, leyendo contratos y clausulas para que se familiarizara con el enjuague técnico, por decirlo de cierto modo, que se manejaba ahí. Su padre le había explicado que respetaría la petición que le hizo, pero era de prioridad el que se empapara del conocimiento de ese puesto ya que de ello dependería que rumbo tomaría en la universidad.

Mientras más fue comprendiendo sobre la circulación del dinero dentro del lugar, más le fue sorprendiendo los conocimientos previos que necesitaría. Empezó, muy a escondidas de su padre, a llevar y traer documentos dentro de las áreas existentes. Observaba el llenado de formularios, cartas poder, proyectos, etc. Ahora entendía la serie de carpetas y archivos que llegaban todos los días bajo el brazo de su padre a la casa.

Las universidades eran muy estrictas y por mucho dinero o apellido que se poseyeran no dejaban entrar en destiempo a las clases, sabiendo eso salía de las oficinas empezó a ir a la biblioteca tanto de su padre, como la pública. Podría gastar parte de su comisión comprando libros, pero de alguna u otra manera empezó a guardarlo para la universidad, no es que su padre no lo fuera apoyar, pero también quería darse ciertos lujos estando ahí. Nada malo.

Entre tantas visitas en la biblioteca publica, se encontraba en el área de administración. Había empezado a llevarse libros de finanzas, brincando ahí a los de contabilidad pasando hasta donde se encontraba ahora. Cargaba 4 libros mientras iba por el 5to, la comodidad de poder llevárselos a su hogar se los daba su apellido, nada mal que sirviera de algo que no fuera intimidar. Tan concentrado estaba en adquirir el libro que le recomendaron, que cuando tiro de él y se impulsó para atrás, no noto que alguien pasaba siendo así derribada la persona junto con las cosas que cargaban ambos.

El inmediatamente se agacho, ya que de reojo había visto que se trataba de una mujer con quien había tropezado.

-disculpe señorita, estaba tan enfrascado en obtener mi libro que no note su presencia-. Neil ya se estaba enderezando con los libros de la mujer en sus brazos, ya que vio que ella recogía los que el tiro.

Al mismo tiempo, la mujer se disculpaba también. -para nada caballero, fue mi culpa. Iba distraída ya leyendo sin esperarme a poder sentarme para hacerlo-.

Cuando ambos hablaron y se percataron de las voces que escuchaban, rápidamente subieron sus miradas para encontrarse de la manera más bizarra posible.

\- ¿Candy? -.

\- ¿Neil? -.

Para Neil la forma en que la rubia dijo su nombre sonaba más a miedo y sorpresa, que a sorpresa y asombro como fue en el caso de él. La vio retrocedes y apoyar su espalda en el librero que se encontraba ahí, eso le dolió, pero entendía.

No es que le interesara, pero no pretendía que la chica se asustara. -hola Candy, disculpa que te lastimara. Como dije, estaba mi mente en el libro y no te vi ¿estás bien? -. este solo vio que ella asentía con la cabeza y por su naturaleza no pudo evitar enojarla, mas no ofenderla.

-ya veo. Se que he mejorado físicamente, pero no es para que se te corte el habla-. Siendo objetivo, sonó mejor en su cabeza que cuando lo dijo.

Candy lo miro incrédula. ¿Qué se creía Leagan? - No Neil, no te ves en lo más mínimo diferente. Me disculpo nuevamente por estar en tu camino, que tengas linda tar…- se vio interrumpida cuando vio un gesto de incomodidad en él, optando por guardar silencio.

-olvídalo Candy, da Igual. Que tengas linda tarde-. Él iba a decir algo más, pero era inútil y no sería él si le decía algo amable o le preguntaba casualmente por su vida. Era mejor una retirada antes de seguir viendo la hostilidad en la mirada de la rubia.

Él ya tenía sus libros en sus manos, así que sin esperar que ella dijera nada más le dio la espalda y se retiró del lugar.

Llego a su casa más enojado que frustrado, buena señal para él, puesto que la indiferencia hacia las demás personas le resultaba más cómodo.

-Neil, hasta que llegas. Vamos a salir a dar un paseo-. Eliza esta arreglada para el tour del día, ir a visitar a sus amistades.

-yo creo que no Eliza. Lo que menos quiero es volver a salir por el resto de día-.

Eliza vio cómo su hermano cargaba una serie de libros, entraba a su habitación y azotaba la puerta de la misma manera como si esta lo hubiera insultado. Eliza pocas veces acepta un no por respuesta y como terquedad es su segundo nombre, fue inmediatamente a la habitación de él y sin más entro para encontrar los libros tirados en el suelo y a su hermano acostado en la cama con uno de sus brazos tapándose los ojos.

-tu nunca puedes aceptar una negativa de mi parte, ¿cierto? -. suspiro el castaño con pesadez, pero sin dirigirle una mirada.

-así es y no veo porque te sorprendes, tonto-. Empujo las piernas de Neil para sentarse en la cama. -puedo entender que estés en la oficina de papá todo el día, que te aburres en casa, pero aun así me niego a aceptar que no salgas ni siquiera un rato conmigo-.

Neil empezó a reírse. -porque no admites que sin mi te aburres también Eliza. O mejor aún, admite que me quieres para cargar tus comprar y no sentirte sola sin compañía masculina mientras las demás damas están ahí con sus parejas-.

Tras el comentario la habitación quedo en silencio. Cosa que le sorprendió al dueño de esta, se quitó el brazo de la cara para poder ver a su hermana.

-mira Neil, no sé qué te tiene enojado y frustrado, pero eso no te da el derecho de que me vengas a decir esa serie de cosas. No soy la mejor hermana, pero creo que jamás te hecho maldades, sino que las hacemos juntos-. La joven se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación dejando tras de sí a un castaño por lo más confundido y si se podía más frustrado aún.

-maldita sea, lo que me faltaba. Con lo que me costó bajarle el enojo por abandonarla en las mañanas-. Y es que su hermana había hecho el berrinche colosal cuando se enteró que él se iba a ir con su padre a las oficinas y ni que decir su madre, argumentando que ¿Cómo su pequeño iba hacer un empleado más del lugar?

Eliza tenía razón, si se peleaban, pero como los hermanos que eran. Las maldades eran siempre para terceras personas y nunca entre ellos. Así que con todo el fastidio del mundo se dirigió rumbo a la habitación de su hermana.

-abre tonta-. Siempre el cálido amor entre familia.

-piérdete inútil-.

Neil volvió a reír. -si madre te escuchara hablar, te mandaría de vuelta al san pablo sin importarle la guerra-.

Escucho un suspiro tras la puerta de la habitación. -madre sabe de mí y de ti cosas peores y míranos, tan consentidos y mimados como siempre-.

En eso escucho como se abría la puerta, revelando a su hermana con cara de enojo. - ¿Qué quieres Neil? -.

-no voy a salir contigo hoy-. Apenas soltó eso veía como la puerta iba con toda la intensión de darle en la cara, cosa que por poco pasa sino es que él logra detenerla y terminar de hablar. -tan impulsiva como siempre. saldremos mañana, hoy no tengo humor y seré más pésima compañía de lo que ya soy-.

Eliza relajo el agarre de la manija de la puerta. -quiero que me digas que te tiene de mal humor, porque por lo que cuentas siempre en la cena, estas muy a gusto con padre en las oficinas-. Se hecho a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

-no te daré muchas explicaciones, pero solo diré un nombre-. La miro mientras se acomodaba en la salita que poseía su hermana en el balcón.

-te puedo tirar por la ventana-. Y no lo decía como pregunta su hermana.

-Candy-.

El joven solo vio cómo su hermana retorcía la boca tras escuchar ese nombre.

-que fastidio contigo Neil. ¿ahora por qué andas pensando en la huérfana? -.

-me la encontré en la biblioteca y no diré más nada-. Sentencio con la mirada de que no aceptaría un interrogatorio.

-va, como quieras. Solo déjame decirte una cosa, ella no te conviene. Y no lo digo por la piedra en el zapato que es, si aún no estuviera esa involucrada con nuestra familia igualmente no te convendría ¿te imaginas los problemas que te traería? Su pasado y su clase no va con nuestro ritmo de vida Neil, siempre ha importado eso aun cuando no te guste. Así que es mejor que vayas desechando cualquier idea amorosa con esa tipa-.

La miraba con la ceja alzada ¿su hermana dándole consejos? Esa Eliza era falsa, no podía ser su hermana.

-no me mires así, soy tu hermana, aunque no queramos-. Sonrió. -es obvio, al menos para mí el darme cuenta de tu fijación ella-.

-oh, y yo que pensé que tu mundo giraba solo en torno a ti-. Evitaría a toda costa hacerle notar a su hermana, que sus palabras lo hicieron pensar.

-hermano, hermano. Mi mundo te incluye, lo quiera o no-.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Si bien se parecían, por lo mismo se comprendían entre ellos. Por muchos años siempre han sido solo ellos 2 en ese pequeño círculo que admitían haber creado en base a sus acciones y así estaba bien, así se sentían bien.

Tras esa platica los meses fueron pasando, el empeño de Neil por aprender lo más que se podía de todos, era la base para seguir aferrándose a la posibilidad de haber encontrado algo que le llamara la atención aparte de ser un bravucón. Aun pese al ajetreado nuevo ritmo de vida, buscaba la manera de siempre cumplirle a su hermana. La plática que se sostuvo en esa habitación le enseño a no solo ver a una compañera o colega de maldades, sino realmente a la hermana que le apoya, muy a su manera, y que él también le apoyaría como protector que el sería más delante de ella.

Diciembre toco de nueva cuenta la puerta, ya con los fríos que hacían sacar las nuevas prendas cálidas de temporada, donde ya se ansiaba que llegaran las fechas festivas para descansar y pasar con la familia en medio de festejos; por lo mismo, la actividad dentro de las oficinas del banco estaba al 100%. Muchos documentos que tener en regla para la espera del siguiente año, muchos otros tantos documentos que apremiaban ya que eran generalmente para el retiro de fuertes sumas de dinero, mismo que seguramente patrocinarían las mejores reuniones en los círculos sociales de chicago.

\- ¡Neil! Trae por favor los documentos del Sr. Lewis y del Sr. Peterson-. Una voz proveniente de alguna de las oficinas ahí, lo saco del trance con el que había empezado el día.

-En un momento, Sr Miller-. Si, él estaba respondiendo de buenas maneras a alguien que le estaba emitiendo una orden. Algo que jamás diría en voz alta entre los jóvenes con quienes se codeaba en las fiestas a las que asistía, bastante era soportar lo que decían a sus espaldas como aguantar aún más y no poderles borrar las sonrisas con un puñetazo.

El cambio en las maneras de Neil había sido notorio para todos: Eliza lo sentía menos manejable, su hermano era ya alguien que le sostenía los berrinches verbales a un nivel que ella nunca se hubiera imaginado; por otro lado la madre de estos veía como su hijo se desenvolvía de mejor manera y como este acudía con menos frecuencia a su protección, era menos influenciable; el Sr Leagan era el más orgulloso ahí, ver a su hijo de esa manera tan independiente aunque aún le quedan sus rasgos de orgullo era algo que poco a poco moldearía a su favor y más en la elite en la que se encontraban.

El mismo Neil se había dado cuenta del cambio en su persona al empezar a aprender a que no a todos se les tiene que mirar por arriba del hombro y lo confirmo de la manera más confusa…

Meses atrás, varios tantos meses atrás, entro a la casa escuchando las pláticas tan singulares que se daban ahora en la sala principal por donde corría una buena brisa aun para las fechas de verano que era.

-no viene como protagonista, pero eso es lo que menos importa-. Escucho hablar a una de las "amistades" de su hermana

\- ¿es verdad que estudiaste con él? - pregunto otra joven

Vio como Eliza se regodeaba en su lugar. -por supuesto, fuimos muy íntimos amigos-.

Neil alzo una ceja al escuchar eso, íntima amiga ¿de qué masoquista?

-oh Eliza, tenemos que ir a la obra. ¿Es tan guapo como se rumorea? -.

-tranquila querida, al menos mi familia ya adquirió los boletos. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, es más, mucho más guapo. Es tan galán, digno representante de la nobleza inglesa-. Suspiro esta.

Tras lo dicho, Neil por fin pudo atar cabos y hablaban ni más ni menos que de Grandchester. El castaño entro haciéndose notar en la sala de estar.

-así que el señorito Grandchester vendrá a la ciudad. Que sorpresa que haya salido actor-. No saludo, no valía la pena. Fue directo a las licoreras a servirse un trago.

-así es Neil, ¿también eras amigo de Terry? -. Camila era tan fácil de engañar, fue prácticamente la que sustituyo a luisa al llegar a América.

Neil tomo asiento lejos de ellas, por seguridad. -En lo más mínimo. Ni el me soportaba ni yo le aguantaba-.

-ya veo. Que difícil debió haber sido la amistad entre ustedes-. La afirmación la hizo otra chica, mirando a Eliza. Julissa era otra amiga más, muy tierna para estar con ellos.

Antes de que su hermana pudiera siquiera hablar. -ustedes son tan hermosas como inocentes. ¿Creen que Eliza pudo ser íntima amiga de Grandchester? Señoritas, no me hagan reír. -se dirigía a la puerta. -Mi hermana era, mucho antes que yo, la enemiga número uno de él. Permiso-.

Al subir las escaleras escucho el grito de su hermana llamándolo, como buen hermano subió lo que quedaba corriendo y riendo para así encerrarse a piedra y lodo en su habitación.

Tras esa noche, las semanas pasaron y llego la noche del estreno de la obra en chicago. Se vio cruelmente chantajeado por las mujeres de la familia para que él asistiera, no es que no le gustara el teatro o la compañía ahí, pero presentía algo.

No era más que llegar a lugar y todo se volvió extraño. En las escaleras para entrar, ahí estaba ella, por fin con otro peinado, con ropas que le acentuaban mejor el cuerpo, pero como siempre con ese aire jovial en su rostro. El la miro de frente y enseguida le dio la espalda, su propósito no era ignorarla sino lograr que ni su madre ni hermana la viera… fallo en el intento.

\- ¿Quién tenemos aquí? ¡La dama de establo en el teatro! – Eliza la miro con superioridad. -vas a entrar por la puerta de atrás, supongo. Porque sinceramente dudo mucho que alguien como tú, tenga los medios para entrar a un lugar como este-.

-Eliza, cállate. Tiene más recursos que nosotros, te recuerdo-. Le dijo cerca al oído a su hermana.

-te cayas Neil- lo reprendió su madre.

-Buenas noches Sra. Leagan. Buenas noches Eliza, Neil-. Respondió como si nada de lo anterior hubiera sucedido. -Agradezco la preocupación, pero si tengo el medio para entrar-. La rubia sacaba de su bolso un boleto. – Así que, si me lo permiten, me retiro-. Hizo el ademan de despedida y se retiró del lugar.

\- ¿Quién se cree esa huérfana? -. Eliza estaba roja del coraje.

-¿Quién se cree? Bueno es una Andrew y lo más seguro es que ese boleto sea regalo de Grandchester-. Tras lo dicho se ganó una mirada de odio por parte de su hermana.

-Ya basta los 2, no te rebajes-. Decía su madre a su hermana, mientras ambas miraban con desdén por donde se fue la rubia

Entraron pasando por un lado de Candy, llegaron al palco de la familia. Eliza buscaba donde posiblemente se sentaría la rubia, además de que estaba esperanzada con tener la posibilidad de ver a Grandchester. En esa tarea estaba cuando más gente empezó a llegar, saludando y presumiendo de la estancia del lugar. Minutos más tardes Neil se percató de la usencia de su dolor de cabeza personal y salió a buscarla, encontrándola en el escenario que más se temía.

-Dudo mucho que él te quiera ver. Te ahorre la pena, querida. - vio cómo su hermana tiraba papeles al piso dándose la media vuelta para regresar por donde vino.

El castaño se había escondido detrás de los pilares viendo el final del episodio, se acercó a la rubia fijándose principalmente en el suelo, el boleto hecho pedazos. La vio inclinarse para recoger los restos que quedaban, él no la detuvo, espero hasta que se levantara y lo mirara.

\- ¿Qué más Neil? ¿otra burla acaso? -. por fin lo miraba.

Este no respondió, estiro el brazo con algo en la mano dirigiéndose a ella.

-Toma, no me lo pidieron. Nunca lo hacen-.

Candy estiro la mano y tomo lo que le ofrecían, era un boleto. Quiso decir algo, pero Neil ya se había alejado de ella.

-Estúpido-. Se escucho decir en algún lugar de la oficina.

\- ¿Qué pasa Neil? - a su padre no le sorprendía ese lenguaje.

El joven suspiro con cansancio. -pasada mucho y a la vez nada. No te preocupes padre-. Encogiéndose de hombros y con documentos en mano siguió con el ritmo dentro del banco en este mes de diciembre.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

Diciembre estaba en plena serie de eventos sociales como siempre y los Andrew no eran la excepción, con sus reuniones familiares, bailes sociales junto con las gamas de colores correspondientes a la época.

Con los Leagan era cada año lo mismo, asistir a cada uno de esos eventos sin faltar religiosamente y claro está la reunión anual de fin de año del clan Andrew.

Ese año en especial nadie iba muy alegremente a la reunión, acepción de la Sra. Leagan que buscaba siempre congraciarse con la tía abuela. El Sr Leagan estaba cansado, el cierre de año le alcanzo todavía los 28 y 29 de diciembre no logrando descansar mucho; Eliza iba algo disgustada, puesto se estaba enterando que a penas comenzar el año empezara su madre a buscarle un arreglo matrimonial "porque se le estaba pasando el tiempo"; y Neil… simplemente no quería mirar a nadie, estaba igual de cansado que su padre e ir a soportar a los bien portados de sus primos no era un buen incentivo para acudir.

Al divisar la mansión de la familia Andrew se rompió el silencio por parte del Sr Leagan.

-No quiero malas caras, comentarios sarcásticos, despectivos o insolentes…-. No había terminado de hablar cuando las mujeres de ahí protestaron.

-No sé qué quieres dar a entender Robert, es obvio que nos comportemos ya que toda la familia estará en casa-.

-Así es papá, sabes lo alabada de soy por parte de la tía abuela por mis buenos modales-.

-Pero no por tu boca-. Esto último lo había pensando el caballero mas joven de la familia, mientras tanto el padre de la misma veía escrupulosamente a su mujer e hija.

-Sabes muy bien de que hablo Sara. No quiero que estés presionando a la tía abuela por el paradero tío abuelo William-. La Sra. Leagan solo arrugaba la nariz ante el comentario.

-Y tu Eliza, no quiero que trates mal ni a tus primos, ni a sus novias. Que muy seguramente estarán en esta cena-.

La castaña ya iba a replicar cuando su padre la detuvo. -y si por casualidad de la vida, Candy se llegara a encontrar ahí, te quiero callada-.

Tras la mirada de advertencia, ambas mujeres optaron por guardar silencio. Para ellas lo dicho por parte de la cabeza de su familia no era ningún impedimento para hacer lo que mejor hacía, importunar.

Neil tras escuchar el nombre de la rubia se tensó, jamás imagino encontrar en dicha reunión. Después del encuentro desagradable del teatro no obtuvo noticias de ella, tampoco la busco para al menos mirarla de lejos. Aunque dudaba profundamente de que estuviera en la cena, y mas si sabia que la familia Leagan haría acto de presencia.

Sin más llegar, la matriarca ya estaba fuera esperando y recibiendo a sus invitados. A su lado de encontraban sus sobrinos que fungían junto con ella como anfitriones.

-Quiero que se comporten, es lo mínimo que espero ya que deje que sus novias estuvieran con ustedes en una reunión tan familiar-. La tía abuela murmuraba por lo bajo para que solo ellos la escucharan.

-y te lo agradecemos tía. Nos comportaremos si los demás lo hace también-. Archy señalaba a los que iban llegando, Stear solo apoyo a su hermano dejando solo la oportunidad de suspirar a la anciana.

\- ¡Tía Abuela! - la primera en bajar fue Eliza para saludar. Algunas veces los hermanos Cornwell se sorprendían con las reacciones su prima. Sino la conocieran tan bien, realmente creerían que ella le tiene aprecio a la matriarca.

-Eliza, que bueno que ya llegaron. Estas preciosa-.

-Gracias tía abuela. Usted siempre tan elegante-. Detrás de Eliza, sonaba la voz de su madre.

Los otros 2 miembros de la familia se limitaron a esperar a que terminaran los saludos y demás cosas.

-Neil, cada día estas más guapo y apuesto-.

Archy y Stear al escuchar eso, intentaban disimular una sonrisa sarcástica. Neil desde donde estaba los miraba con cara de pocos amigos, aunque al final también les sonrió de la misma manera.

-gracias tía abuela. Nunca podre parecerme a ninguno de mis tres primos, pero se hace lo que se puede-. Sabía que había sido un golpe bajo el recordar al tercer primo ausente, pero ellos se lo buscaron.

Tras lo dicho los saludos fueron más breves, los Leagan entraron dejando que los anfitriones recibieran a los invitados que faltaban.

Las malas caras no podían faltar, por muchas advertencias que los adultos hiciesen. Cuando estos se fueron ha platicar a otro lado inicio una guerra de miradas.

-Tranquilos primitos, pueden hablar de lo que apetezcan-.

En la sala donde los dejaron estaban los hermanos Cornwell, sus respectivas novias y los hermanos Leagan.

Annie miraba con recelo a Eliza y esta de la misma manera. Patricia optaba por mejor mirar su novio y Neil se mantenía alejado de todos ellos.

-No pensábamos pasara la velada callados, pero gracias por tu gentileza Eliza-.

Últimamente pasaba lo mismo, Eliza decía una cosa y Archy le respondía siempre haciéndola callar. Tomándole la palabra empezó con la pregunta que se respondía sola.

-Bueno, ninguno pudo convencerla de venir ¿cierto? -

Los 3 ahí restantes de la conversación negaron con la cabeza.

-No amor. Siempre que íbamos no se encontraba o eso nos decía la casera-.

-y si íbamos al hospital, no se encontraba-. Decía con la misma tristeza Patty.

Stear rompió el silencio que se instaló. -Bueno, yo… logre hablar con Albert-.

En automático todos prestaron atención a lo dicho por el inventor… todos.

-Me dijo que estaba bien, que no teníamos que preocuparnos. Que ella acababa de salir de una gripa muy fuerte-.

Ninguno ahí se creyó eso. Annie voltio a ver a Eliza que los miraba con insistencia, apenas esta lo noto desvió su mirada. La pelinegra se encogió de hombros, tenía que contar lo que sabía. Así que en voz baja susurro.

-Yo se que en navidad fue a New York a ver a Terry-.

Archy de inmediato se levanto enojado de su lugar. - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué NO NOS LO DIJERON? ¿A que tenía que ir a ver a ese actor de cuarta? -.

Annie intentaba callarlo mientras que su hermano intentaba que se sentara.

-por esto. Sabíamos como reaccionarias y nos hizo prometer que no te diríamos-.

El la miro con incredulidad y se termino sonrojando.

-si te lo digo ahora, es porque seguro algo paso. Y solas no sabemos que hacer-.

Ambas amigas se abrazaron ante la preocupación que les generaba su amiga rubia. Intuían que algo no había salido bien, sino ella es hubiera venido a contar corriendo las buenas noticias, como quedarse con Grandchester.

-Pues lo mas seguro es que si haya pasado algo mas que una simple gripa. Albert me pidió que no insistiéramos en buscarla, que ella acudiría a nosotros cuando se sintiera mejor-.

Mientras el grupo hablaba, Neil se había retorcido en su lugar ante la mención de la rubia, pero apenas escucho el nombre de ese ingles sintió la sangre bajar a los pies.

Toda la velada tuvo que escuchar las suposiciones de porque la rubia huía de ellos. Aunque él sabio que a esa reunión no asistirá, le calo enterarse del posible motivo de su ausencia.

La velada paso sin más, entre miradas incomodas, susurros y malas caras.

Nuevo año por fin había pasado y con ello se volvía la rutina del trabajo. El realmente se sorprendía de la rapidez con la que se acostumbro a ese nuevo ritmo de vida. Por propia iniciativa había quedado en que saldría al igual que todos los demás trabajadores del banco.

-Neal, estas seguro de que no quieres que te lleve a casa?

-Si padre, tengo que terminar unos documentos que necesitan a primera hora los Thomson.

El Sr. Leagan no muy seguro de la decisión de su hijo, se retiro temprano de la oficina.

\- ¿Que paso Leagan, ahora si aceptas ir de copas? -. a los 20min irrumpió en su escritorio Joseph, compañero de trabajo y desde hace varios meses que intentaba relacionarse con el fuera del horario laboral. Su cargo era de analista sobre proyectos de inversión o inyección de dinero.

-No creo Joseph, tengo que terminar unos documentos, pero toma una por mí.

\- ¿seguro es eso, o no te quieres codear con la clase obrera. Leagan? -.

Tras lo escuchado Neal por fin se permitió fijar la vista a su compañero, ya que no lo había mirado por estar pendiente de lo que redactaba. Este era alto, unos pocos centímetros más que él; de piel lechosa como si nunca le hubiera dado el sol; pelirrojo completamente, no naranja sino totalmente rojo y como tal portaba pecas que lo hacían ver mas joven siendo 3 años mayor que él.

-Dame 15min para estar listo-.

Sin más volvió a lo suyo, mientras un risueño pelirrojo salía de su perímetro.

Era verdad que no era aficionado a la vida nocturna de chicago, en Londres se había llenado de todo lo que un joven bohemio solitario podía hacer a altas horas de la madrugada por eso mismo no le apetecía recordar sus años de colegial, rutina que frecuento a la rubia irse del San Pablo. Si se encontraba allí era por mera insistencia y casi desafío lanzado por parte de su compañero de trabajo. iban 5 hombres y como siempre tocando temas que no se debían de mencionar en plena calle.

-jajaja, no puedo creer que intentaras sobre pasarte con Amelie-.

-bah, ella lo insinuó y yo solo capte la indirecta-. Fruncía el ceño quien contaba la anécdota.

Todos iban demasiado risueños y eso que aún no tenían alcohol circulando por sus venas.

Joseph los interrumpió entre risas.

-Muy mal caballeros. Ustedes saben perfectamente bien que el sr Leagan nos tiene prohibido molestar a nuestra compañeras solteras-. Lo mencionaba entre risas, pero sin apartar la mirada de el hijo de su jefe.

Este por consecuente noto la mirada y lo vio con un poco de indiferencia, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No se corten ni me miren así. No diré nada, no por ustedes sino porque no me corresponde-.

Sus acompañantes se quedaron en silencio mirándole, mientras de un momento para otro estallaron en risas.

-jajaja mira que eres pesado Leagan-. Le palmeo la espalda Declan

Este nada mas suspiro y siguió a sus compañeros a un bar, bastante decente para su gusto, ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de ir a una de las típicas tabernas que están un poco mas al sur de la ciudad.

Chistes subidos de tono, anécdotas poco decorosas por no decir intimas, carcajadas limpias y con mucho humor fue lo que amenizo esa salida nocturna. Realmente no fue tan malo como se lo imagino, sus compañeros no presionaron para que este les contara algo descarado muy típico de ellos. Realmente no se había sentido así de bien nunca, con sus primos siempre fue "rechazado" o mas bien el nunca hizo nada para entrar al circulo de ellos y el motivo era simple: no lo necesitaba, nunca lo creyó necesario. En el san pablo fue igual. Si se juntaba con chicos de su edad, pero eran y tenía que reconocerlo, un grupo bastante patético. Pero esa noche al salir de nuevo hacia el manto nocturno, deseo que una reunión así se volviera a repetir.

\- ¿Lo llevamos hasta su casa? -. Joseph le paso un brazo por los hombros en son de juego.

Neal se volteo a mirarlo con cara de fastidio- ¿disculpa? -.

-Bueno, es que es algo tarde y ciertamente nos alejamos un poco de la zona tranquila de la ciudad-

Si bien era cierto lo que decía Marcus, otro de sus compañeros, no lo veía como si el caso ameritara niñeras.

-yo no lo creo nece…-.

-propongo estar en el centro y de ahí vemos que hacer-.

Para Neil era difícil ver o visualizar a Joseph como el maduro del grupo, pero prefirió guardar silencio y seguirles. El recorrido en si no era largo, pero de ahí a su casa era otro asunto. Una vez en la zona céntrica, se empezaron a despedir prometiendo otra salida en grupo para fin de mes.

Después de que se fueron todos, o mas bien casi todos, Neal se le quedo viendo a su compañero pelirrojo.

\- ¿y bien? -.

\- ¿y bien qué? -.

El castaño empezó a desesperarse ante la sonrisa tranquila de su amigo, si así se le podía llamar ahora.

Este suspiro. -realmente creo que debería acompañarte a casa. la zona donde vives queda lejos y dudo mucho que pasen trasportes a estas horas-.

Neal pudo ver la posible verdadera preocupación de su "nuevo amigo", pero aun así no necesitaba niñera.

-te lo agradezco realmente, pero no tienes que preocuparte-. Vio como Joseph intentaba rebatirle, pero el gano al momento de hablar. -cerca de aquí vive un amigo-. Mentira. -si me quedo con él, podre darle aviso a mi padre y no se preocupará-. Otra mentira.

En realidad, si él avanzaba hacia el norte llegaría al rumbo de ella, si avanzaba un poco más encontraría el lugar donde trabajaba ella y si ignoraba todo eso y seguía caminando con seguridad llegaría a su hogar.

A Joseph no le quedo de otra que creerle, se despidieron sin mucha mas ceremonia y cada cual agarro su rumbo, puesto que el otro vivía hacia el oriente de chicago.

Al paso de los minutos Neal no reconocía nada, sabia que iba por el rumbo correcto, o eso quería creer. Pero de ahí en fuera, ninguna fachada le era familiar. Sabia que no estaba en una mala zona, tampoco era que abundaran las fachadas opulentas, eran sencillas.

Siguió andando y empezó a sentir pesadez a sus espaldas, no se volteo a mirar por que estaba seguro de que no le convenía hacerlo. Lo único bueno de estar en américa es que no había neblina a estas altas horas de la noche, lo malo es que ciertamente la vida nocturna era mejor en Londres, apostaba que a esa hora aun abría transeúntes andando.

Empezó a visualizar 2 siluetas al frente de él, venían en su dirección. Cuando los pudo divisar bien escucho un carraspeo de garganta a su espalda, no miro, pero sabía que era más de una persona la que había ahí.

De repente su campo de visión se cerró, no sabía como pero ya estaba recostado sobre el pavimento con una navaja amenazante en el cuello.

-un niño bonito a estas horas de la noche-.

Solo pudo escuchar muy cerca una voz, el golpe al caer fue tal que aun se encontraba aturdido y viendo borroso.

-se nota que es niño rico, solo mira las pintas-.

Sintió un sacudón en el cuerpo, un aliento muy cerca de su rostro.

\- ¿acaso te has escapado de casa? Seguro mami y papi deben de estar muy preocupados-.

Escucho como mínimo 5 distintas risas. Ninguna amigable. Cuando el aturdimiento paso, los pudo ver: 5 hombres desalineados, olían salado así que intuyo que venían del muelle ¿pero ¿qué hacían allí? Esa zona estaba totalmente retirada.

Nuevamente la tercera voz se escuchó. -oigan muchachos huele alcohol-. Mas risas.

\- ¿acaso te escapaste para ir de bares y prostitutas? -.

Para ese entonces, Neal ya estaba un poco hartado del aliento a pútrido que golpeaba su nariz.

-tendría que ser uno de ustedes para ir de ese plan tan mediocre y aunque lo fuera, yo tendría mejor resultado que ustedes-.

Un silencio sepulcral y casi enfermo llego de momento e inmediatamente un puño certero y directo a su rostro, uno mas en el abdomen y apostaba que varias patadas en las costillas. Por mera dignidad empezó a forcejear con los 2, hasta ese momento los noto, que lo sostenían. Se negó a emitir a un ruido que les indicara dolor, no les daría el gusto.

-pensábamos solo tomar tus pertenecías niño rico, pero…-.

Realmente sabía que debía quedarse callado, pero nunca ha sido una virtud que poseyera; así que, con una sonrisa ladeada, al menos que ya tuviera inflamado el pómulo y los labios, les pico.

-pero lo que dije les ha herido profundamente sus sentimientos-.

Vio como la furia de quien lo sostenía la parte superior de su cuerpo, surco en sus ojos e inmediatamente mas puñetazos y patadas recibió en el cuerpo. Nunca había sido bueno peleando y nunca lo había necesitado, siempre había alguien dispuesto, aunque sea de mala manera a pelear por él. Pero sabia que en esta ocasión no sucedería lo mismo.

Tomo impulso en las piernas y de manera sorprendente y a su vez atinada, pudo deshacerse de uno de los cinco gracias a una patada en los bajos del hombre. Un poco más avalentonado pudo asirle un puñetazo a quien tenía más cerca de él; no sabría decir si el golpe fue duro puesto que no lo sintió, pero al menos logro que lo soltaran. Se paro tan rápido como le permitió su magullado cuerpo, quedaban 3 y no se veían nada contentos.

-así que no eres un riquillo más. sabes al menos pegar, como nena, pero al menos algo es algo-.

Nuevamente esos 3 se le abalanzaron, pudiendo esquivar a uno y quiso golpearle, pero ya lo tenían maniatado tomándole los brazos y colocándoselos hacia la espalda, ahora presionándolo hacia una media barda del puente que primeramente intento cruzar al momento que los había visto y sentido.

-déjate golpear, si te defiendes se nos va a ir la mano-. Siseo el que lo tenía sujeto.

Teniendo no mucho que perder mas que tal vez la vida empezó a forcejear, se detuvo al sentir nuevamente un cuchillo a la altura de la nuca.

-quieto. Danos sin poner resistencia lo poco o mucho que traigas, seguramente la mayoría lo habrás gastado ya en amigas-.

Neal sabia perfectamente que no lo iban a dejar ir tan fácil, nada era fácil por lo visto.

-tomen todo y lárguense de una maldita vez-. giro el rostro para ver al menos a otro mas de los atacantes, pero el arma estaba bastante cerca de él así que solo sintió el ardor y la incomodidad de una herida sumándole la inflamación que ya estaba.

Aun mas furioso su agresor, lo inclino sobre la bardilla.

-No te creas superior niño-.

Después de eso sintió varias manos por el cuerpo, palpándole para encontrar la cartera y si traía tal vez un anillo, un dije de oro o un reloj de bolsillo. Una vez cateado, como el bien intuía, le asistieron más golpes hasta que escucho disparos seguramente al aire, silbatos y mínimo 3 policías que se acercaban corriendo, aunque aún se escuchaban aun lejanos, a 2 cuadras y media.

-Alto, deténganse o les dispararemos-.

Los 5 atacantes habían escuchado el primer disparado, los 2 primeros que le agredieron salieron corriendo. El que lo tenia contra la bardilla maldijo en voz baja, pero aun así no lo soltó.

-no te salvaras, nadie se va sin un gran recuerdo nuestro-.

Obviamente no entendía lo que le dijeron, pero a los pocos segundos sintió un intenso y agudo dolor en la cabeza y de manera inmediata empezó a sentir como un líquido caliente le corría la nuca bajando por el cuello. Otro golpe más hiriente aun sintió en uno de sus costados haciéndolo doblarse de dolor.

-larguémonos, este no vale la pena-.

Otra voz se escuchaba, pero no podía decir si cerca o lejos de donde se encontraba, se mantenía con los ojos cerrados como si así pudiera mitigar el dolor. Intentando captar lo mas posible de lo que pasaba, sintió como era empujado hacia abajo del puente y caía sobre algo completamente helado, pero ya poco le importaba sentir calor o frio, lo que sea que pudiera sentir lo fue envolviendo.

¡Hola! Estoy muy agradecida por sus comentarios y el apoyo que están dando a esta historia, siento que cada vez que escribió un fic nuevo mi forma de escribir cambian… en realidad siento como va madurando el exponer mis ideas.

Nuevamente gracias y las espero en el siguiente capítulo.

*Sr Leagan: Robert, Sra. Leagan: Sara


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

El amanecer fue llegando a las calles de chicago, aunque fuera meramente por la hora ya que el sol se ocultaba tras espesas nubles cargadas presagiando una posible caída de nieve. Una pareja de enfermeras se dirigía rumbo a sus hogares después de una larga guardia nocturna.

-Se me hizo eterna la guardia-.

-Totalmente. Lo ristre es que fue por el accidente en puerto-.

-Si ¿a ti no te dio miedo viajar en barco? Candy-.

La rubia se quedo callada por unos momentos: un viaje en barco la llevaba a una nueva aventura, otro viaje se llevo a su amor y el ultimo en el que estuvo la había regresado a él.

-No Lucia, nunca me dio miedo estar allí-.

Lucia era una joven compañera de la misma profesión que Candy, se habían conocido una vez que salió de la tutela de Merry Jane, para pasar al hospital Santa Juana chicago. Esta era de la misma estatura de la rubia, con un cabello color ébano hasta la cintura que siempre recogía en laboriosas trenzas, su tez era blanca y extrañamente contaba con infinidad de pecas como la ojiverde, pero lo que mas resaltaba de ella era el color de sus ojos ya que era de un gris tan oscuro como las nubes de una fuerte tormenta, pero con las facciones de ella su mirada era suavizada.

Su compañera se le quedo mirando, a Lucia siempre le llenaba de curiosidad su amiga rubia. Había veces en la que esta se detenía y su mirada se perdía, intuía que algo ocultaba a pesar de siempre andar con una sonrisa.

-Bueno Candy, nos vemos mañana temprano-.

-Claro Lucia, descansa-.

.

La rubia iba metida en sus pensamientos, pero unos leves quejidos la alertaron. Se quedo en silencio para ver si los podía volver a escuchar.

-aaahmmmm-.

Sabía que era mala idea preguntar y que debería seguir su camino, pero al volver a escuchar se detuvo.

\- ¿Quién anda allí? -.

-mmmmmmm-.

Empezó a mirar por todos lados, pero no había nadie, se encontraba sobre el puente que con solo dos callejuelas más llegaba a su hogar.

-aaammmm-.

Se asomo por el borde de la barda, sintió un líquido rojizo en la palma.

-Dios mío-. Asomándose un poco más logro ver los pies que sobresalían por debajo del congelado puente. Sabía que quien fuera que sea, estaba herido, así que salió corriendo hacia donde su compañera se había ido.

\- ¡LUCIA! Dios mío, como camina de rápido… ¡LUCIA! -.

La encontró a punto de doblar a 3 cuadras mas de donde se despidieron, la mencionada volteo enseguida de que reconoció a la voz que le gritaba y corrió tomando el rumbo que traía antes.

\- ¿Qué pasa Candy, te ha sucedido algo? -. la azabache estaba asustada al ver lo pálida de su amiga. - ¿Por qué tienes sangre en tu ropa? Te han herido-. Asustada la joven se precipito para auxiliar a su colega, pero esta la detuvo.

-No, Lucia, cálmate. Yo estoy bien, pero hay alguien debajo del puente. Luego te explico, necesito tu ayuda-.

Sin decir nada más se dirigieron hacia el herido.

\- ¿Sera seguro bajar allí? Recuerda que esta congelado-.

Esos días hubo muy bajas temperaturas, por ende, rápidamente se congelaron los canales de agua de la ciudad.

-Tranquila. Sino lo puedo sacar de ahí, iras por Albert. Pero si reviso y no puedo hacer nada, iras directo al hospital-.

Lucia asentía con la cabeza mientras miraba como la ojiverde se acercaba un poco mas al cuerpo que sobresalía debajo del puente.

-Mmmm aahm-.

Candy lo escucho, mientras se iba acercando más.

-Tranquilo, intentare ayudarte-.

Cuando estaba ya completamente a su lado, intento mirarle el rostro siéndole imposible verle con tanta negrura a su alrededor.

-Esta demasiado oscuro para mirarte el rostro y las heridas. Por favor aguanta un poco más, esto dolerá-.

Ella ignoraba si podía ser escuchada, pero quería tranquilizarlo por si acaso. Se movió hasta lo único visible de él, tomo sus piernas y empezó a jalar para sacarlo de la negrura de debajo del puente cubría.

\- ¡Candy, ten cuidado por favor! - Lucia veía el esfuerzo que hacia su amiga para sacar al hombre herido.

\- ¡Tranquila! -. le grito a su amiga. -Vamos, Candy un poco mas y ya-. Con lo ultimo susurrado para ella misma, jalo con todas sus fuerzas, llevándolo hacia un poco de pasto que había a la orilla de lo congelado. Junto con ello se escucho un fuerte grito de dolor que espanto a ambas damas y viendo por fin el rostro del herido la rubia también grito.

\- ¡AAAAAH! -

\- ¡NO PUDE SER ¡-

\- ¿Candy que pasa? - lucia vio el horror que surcaba el rostro de la otra enfermera y fue hacia inmediatamente donde se encontraban.

Por otro lado, la de coletas se precipito hacia el rostro de quien estaba acostado.

-no puede ser, ¿Que te han hecho? -.

Le palpo el rostro, en el cual surcaban fuertes cardenales junto con unos morados que habían hinchado ya el labio, el pómulo y los costados de la frente. Abrió con cuidado la chaqueta del herido metiendo sus manos para poder palpar si tenia otro tipo de heridas, no le gusto nada lo que sintió.

-Tiene el pulso muy débil-.

La voz de otra ojigris la saco del breve shock. Lucia se encontraba tomándole el pulso, después le coloco los guantes que ella tenia con anterioridad puestos.

-Esta sumamente frio, debe de tener horas aquí debajo-. Inmediatamente tras lo dicho, Candy empezó a quitarse el abrigo para colocárselo. Empezó a calcular maso menos cuanto, pero eso era lo de menos.

Mientras ella trataba de hacer entra en calor al hombre ahí postrado, lucia empezó a revisar las extremidades inferiores.

-Le clavaron un poco el puñal en la pierna izquierda-. Saco sus pañuelos y tapo la herida que hacia tiempo dejo de sangrar.

Sin dejar de mirarlo la de coletas dijo lo que había palpado. -Eso es lo mínimo, tiene varias costillas rotas y…-. sí podía palidecer más, lo hizo.

Mientras hablaba y lo cobijaba, tomo la cabeza del caballero para poder colocarle la bufanda que ella traía como modo de almohada, pero dicha acción solo hizo que se llenara las manos de sangre.

-Esto no puede estar pasando-. Dijo en un susurro que la otra enfermera pudo escuchar, miro a la de coletas y se acercó rápidamente.

-Esto no se provoca con solo caer de cabeza de tan poca altura, Candy. Le han dado a matar-.

Si Candy la había escuchado, lo ignoraba. Vio como seguía tocándole la cabeza, deteniéndose por un momento. Por su parte siguió revisando y encontró otra corte cerca del cuello, no era grave, ni siquiera profunda, así que opto por no comentárselo a su ya afectada amiga.

-Ve al hospital inmediatamente lucia-.

La rubia no tuvo que repetir dos veces, pues para entonces ya estaba de píe lucia.

-Di que Neil Leagan ha sido gravemente herido…-.

...

Cuarenta minutos después, una serie de doctores estaban alrededor de la cama del paciente; las enfermeras a asistirles, Candy y Lucia

La segunda veía como el rostro de la rubia no hacía gesto algún ante la mención de cada dolencia que encontraban en el cuerpo del herido, el cual ya tenia nombre. Por otro lado, la rubia cumplía de manera automática las ordenes que recibía mientras en su mente repetía un mantra, que si seguía así seria gravada a fuego en su alma.

" _Esto no puede ser. Por favor SEÑOR, salva a Neil… olvida lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, solo sálvalo por favor"_

Candy no se permitió llorar, ni flaquear después de cinco horas de haber entrado al hospital con Neil Leagan en la camilla mientras una fuerte temperatura le empezaba a subir.

-Lucia, deberías irte a descansar, hoy es tu día libre-.

La rubia se encontraba cambiando las compresas de agua helada y las bolsas con lo que hace un par de minutos era hielo.

-No Candy, puedo quedarme ayudarte. No estoy cansada-.

La mencionada se le quedo mirando y le sonrió. -Me ayudaría mucho que mañana volvieras descansada. Por favor-.

La pelinegra se acercó a Neil, miraba su rostro y después el de la ojiverde.

-se pondrá bien Candy, es joven y … solo sé que se pondrá bien-.

Ella la miro tratando de sonreír, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo le fue imposible. Lucia opto por irse, estaba segura que era lo mejor por ahora dejar sola a su compañera.

Una vez encontrándose sola tomo la única silla que había en la habitación donde el castaño fue instalado, se sentó a su lado y sin importarle el pasado, tomo una de sus manos entre las de ella. Varios minutos pasaron en donde reino el silencio, hasta que un sollozo se hizo audible. Poco a poco se fue incrementando el llanto, hasta que dejo de intentar retenerlo.

Horas después del mediodía, unos toques a la puerta interrumpieron la labor de Candy en la habitación.

-Pase-

Ella no volteo, ya que pensaba que quien llamaba era el doctor o una de sus compañeras.

\- ¿Candy? -

La voz la sobresalto.

\- ¡Sr. Leagan! -.

De nada sirvió llamarlo puesto que este tenía la mirada fija en la persona en la cama. Verlo en ese estado le llenaba de dolor. Él, como ser humano, era noble. Había dejado en manos de su esposa la crianza de sus hijos y por ello, apostaba que aun a la luz de hoy, el Sr. Legan ignoraba muchas cosas de su hogar.

-Estuve preocupado toda la noche por él. Neil me dijo que se quedaría un rato mas en la oficina para tener todo listo para el inicio de semana. Debí mandar al chofer por él una vez que yo hubiera llegado a casa, pero quise respetar su decisión… yo no imaginaba…-

A Candy le sorprendió lo poco o mucho que salió de la voz de Robert Leagan. Entendía que al mencionar aquello en voz alta, quería convencerse de que nada de esto estaba sucediendo. La rubia se acerco un poco a él, lo miraba tan asustado.

-Lamento mucho que nos volvamos a ver en estas condiciones señor Leagan-.

El adulto por fin la miro, sorprendiéndose nuevamente de que ella estuviera viendo por la salud de su hijo. Quiso pasar su mano por el rostro de su primogénito, pero la voz de la enfermera lo detuvo.

-Neil tiene fiebre. No lo toque, podría preocuparse por la temperatura que ahorita presenta-.

Robert vio con que eficiencia Candy checaba los signos vitales del herido, agradecía su presencia.

-Candy, el doctor Carter me informo de que fuiste la persona que lo encontró y me comento vagamente en el estado en el que se encontraba mi hijo… tu podrías ampliar la información, por favor-.

La cabeza de la familia Leagan intuía que algo no iba bien, algo que querían guardar para ver la evolución y presentía sería algo grave.

La rubia suspiro, recordando todas las escenas del día de hoy.

-Iba rumbo a mi casa cuando escuche quejidos. No sabía bien de dónde venían hasta que me asomé por el borde del puente que estaba cruzando, ahí me encontré con solo la vista de la cintura para debajo de un cuerpo masculino. Me acababa de separar de una de mis colegas y fui por su ayuda, pude sacar a Neil de debajo del puente solo para ver la gravedad de su estado-.

Candy no sabia si continuar o no, no sabia que tanto le había dicho el doctor de la salud del castaño. La mirada del padre de este, le movió para calmarlo con toda la información que tenía y que podía brindarle.

-Lo revise, su temperatura era muy baja lo que me indicaba que tenía horas a la intemperie y todas esas horas estuvo expuesto a la frialdad del ambiente mas la frialdad del canal congelado. Como entenderá ahorita presenta un agudo cuadro de elevación de temperatura, que esta siendo controlado. Lo revise y cuenta con un corte profundo de en la pierna, uno ligero en la garganta, pero… con varias fracturas en el torso. Además …-.

Vio como el padre de Neil la miraba horrorizado ante lo que le contaba, opto por continuar hasta que él le indicara. Sabía que había mucho de la noticia que necesitaba digerir.

-Hay más ¿cierto, Candy? -

-Lamentablemente si, sr Leagan-.

Robert le indico que por favor continuara.

-Neil despertó brevemente cuando yo lo saque del canal, pero una vez que se le interno y evaluó… no ha vuelto a responder. Se deduce que ha entrado en coma por traumatismo generado por un fuerte golpe que recibió en la parte posterior de la cabeza-.

\- ¿porque no me lo dijo el doctor Carter? Tampoco me lo comunico el director, él fue quien me mando a llamar al saber que era mi hijo-. Busco la silla que horas antes Candy había ocupado y tomo asiento. Sentía que la presión se le estaba bajando y lo menos que quería era estar enfermo, tenia que velar por la salud de su hijo.

-Yo entiendo el porque no se le menciono. Ya que esto ultimo es un diagnostico tentativo, puede que despierte en un par de horas por la medicación o puede que efectivamente se confirme lo que le mencione con anterioridad-.

Leagan la miro tratando de entender la serenidad que presentaba la rubia, aunque también pudo notar sus ojos rojos y claramente unos surcos de lagrimas secas. Ella ya había lamentando esta realidad.

-Gracias Candy, por encontrar a Neil-.

Ella solo hizo un gesto con la mirada, aceptando sus palabras.

-Yo… le dejo un rato. me encontrara en el pasillo cuando salga, por si necesita algo-.

Sin esperar respuesta se retiró a esperar donde le había dicho.

….

Media hora después y junto con un último cruce de palabras con el señor Leagan, fue nuevamente visitada por alguien en la habitación.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra el joven? -.

El doctor Carter, era un joven especialista de apenas 28 años. Siempre reflejaba serenidad, aun en los casos mas graves que a Candy le ha tocado presenciar a su lado. Justamente esa paz lo hacía atractivo ante la vista alegre de las trabajadoras, pero era algo que él ignoraba o pretendía ignorar. Un cabello rubio cenizo que por momentos reflejaría hebras plateadas, tan alto como Albert, pero con una complexión mucho más trabada, mirada verde olivo con destellos cafés.

-La fiebre no sede-. Candy se encontraba tomando la temperatura frente a su jefe.

-Esto está mal y lo peor es que no podemos meterlo a la bañera-.

La rubia se atrevió hacer una sugerencia. -Si me permite, la habitación tendría que estar más ventilada y él debería encontrarse con menor ropa. Además de hacer mas cortos los espacios de tiempo entre cambio de bolsas de hielo-.

Matthew se le quedo mirando, algo sorprendió por la joven.

\- ¿se nota que los medicamentos no ayudaran esta vez? -.

Candy con mas confianza le pudo responder, porque estaba segura que él ya sabia de antemano la respuesta.

-Si. Para la cantidad de horas que han pasado desde su primera toma, no ha habido mejoría y eso que es el medicamento mas fuerte-.

El rubio sonrió ante lo acertado.

-Me sorprende que estés estudiando fuera de tus horas habituales, Candy. Por favor, procede a llevar a cabo tu sugerencia. Aunque espero que eso de que tenga menos ropa, no sea pretexto tuyo nada más para mirarlo sin esta- le miro pícaramente, el ya estaba acostumbrado a embromarla. Pero esta vez no hubo replica ante su comentario.

La pecosa lo miro tratando de responderle como solía hacerlo, con ingenio y queriéndolo regañar, pero estaba cansada hasta para reñir con él. Desde su llegada, se le fue asignada como asistente del doctor Matthew Carter y desde el primer momento habían hecho la mancuerna perfecta en el hospital.

Este al ver que no sería regañado continuo la breve platica.

-Candy, el señor Leagan me ha hecho una solicitud sobre tu persona-.

Esta se tensó ante lo mencionado. Sabía que esto pasaría. Quería evitar las palabras que Matthew le diría para endulzar la situación de que no la querían cuidando a Neil Leagan.

-No te preocupes, solo hoy lo cuidare. Mañana que se encargue la…-.

-Siempre das por hecho las cosas Candy. ¿No puedes esperar que termine de hablar la gente? -. La interrumpió, entre riéndose y regañándola, cuando vio que guardaba silencio, prosiguió.

-La petición, señorita, es que seas la enfermera privada de joven Leagan. Su padre me dijo que solo a ti te confiaría la salud de su hijo dentro del hospital. Así que, tu único paciente será él-.

-Pero yo… pero no, yo-.

El doctor se le quedo mirando, Leagan ya le había advertido de que seguramente ella se negaría.

-Me dijo que, sino eras tú la enfermera a cargo de Neil, iba a pedir mi cabeza. ¿Te gustaría eso? -.

-El señor Leagan nunca diría algo así…- vio como sonreía. -tu eres el que me está amenazando-.

Por fin pudo soltar una suave risa. -Lo admito, vamos Candy, por favor-.

Esta suspiro. -Está bien. Estaría mucho más tranquila cuidándolo yo. Acepto hacerlo-.

A Matthew le había extrañado la petición que hizo el señor Leagan y esperaba satisfacer su curiosidad con Candy, pero no era el momento para eso.

-Muy bien, cuando te quieras ir a descansar me dices para que mande a una suplente-.

Tras lo dicho dejo nuevamente a Candy sola en la habitación.

-Se que cuando te enteres te enojaras de que la huérfana de establo te haya estado cuidado. Pero te vas a tener que aguantar Neil, porque no me pienso mover de aquí hasta verte despertar-.

…

Los días pasaban, la mejoría no se veía más que físicamente. Neil no reaccionaba ante ningún estimulo que se le daba. Todos los días por la tarde Robert Leagan pasaba para ver a su hijo, se queda unas dos horas cuidándolo.

-Buenas tardes Candy-.

Como siempre encontraba la rubia sentada a un lado de la cama mientras leía un rato.

-Buenas tardes señor Leagan-.

A Robert le sorprendía el nivel de compromiso que poseía la ojiverde. Por lo poco que platico con el doctor Carter, este le informo que eran muy pocas las horas en las que dejaba la habitación, dormía allí y si tenía que salir a cambiarse o bañarse la suplía una recomendada de ella, Lucia. La otra joven que ayudo a Candy con respecto a Neil.

-Bueno, como ya he llegado creo que es justo y necesario que salgas a almorzar-.

-Muchas gracias, pero yo no tengo…-. Un ruido proveniente de su estomago hizo que se sonrojara por la pena.

-Bueno será que tu no, pero tu estomago sí. Anda, ve a comer y cuando regreses te agradeceré que me traigas un café-.

-De acuerdo, gracias señor Leagan-.

- _Gracias a ti, pequeña-._

Candy no estaba muy segura si escucho bien al momento de salir y cerrar la puerta.

.

Una vez en la cafetería del hospital se encontró a sus demás compañeras, pasaron a platicar un rato hasta que llego Flamy de terminar su guardia.

-Hola Candy, haz estado muy alejada del grupo-. Nathalie, Judy, Eleonor y Lucia, que acababa de llegar, notaron el tono de voz que utilizaba la de lentes hacia la rubia.

-Hola Flamy. He preferido quedarme vigilando al paciente que me asignaron. Aunque sus heridas más superficiales van sanando le falta mucho para estar bien, aun así, no despierte-.

-Bueno, al menos no ha empeorado-. Intervino Judy para suavizar un poco el ambiente.

-Entiendo. Pero bien podrías estar trabajando en tu ala correspondiente Candy, prácticamente te han premiado al no hacer nada en todo el día en la habitación del paciente Leagan-. Algo por lo que era conocida Flamy era por no tener reparos en lo que decía.

-Además de que sino a empeorado, bien podrías continuar con ese paciente y tus guardias normales. Como dije, parece un premio y no creo que …-

-Ahm, creo que el que Candy este cuidando a mi hermano puede ser todo menos un premio-.

Todas en la mesa se sorprendieron de la voz a sus espaldas. Candy más, puesto que conocía a la dueña de la misma.

-Eliza. ¿Qué haces por aquí? -. no lo preguntaba en plan de enfado sino de sorpresa pura, puesto que Robert Leagan le aseguraba que las mujeres de su familia, la tía abuela y los sobrinos de la familia Andrew no sabían de la condición de Neil ya que le invento un viaje a New York.

-Sorprende ¿cierto? Me gustaría hablar un rato contigo, vengo en son de paz o al menos tregua-.

Candy no se podía negar. Veía Eliza un poco ojerosa y hasta pálida, además de que surcaba la preocupación por su rostro.

-Claro, platiquemos en los jardines-. La rubia se despidió de todas para dirigirse fuera del edificio, pero Eliza nuevamente hablo hacia el grupo.

-Ah y querida, mi hermano es la peor pesadilla de Candy y ella la peor pesadilla nuestra. Así que como dije, no es un premio para ella-. Miro a quien fue a buscar. -Aunque para nosotros, puede que ahora sí.

….

La tarde era fresca, no fría como los días anteriores pero lo suficiente para aun no guardar los abrigos. Candy dirigió a su acompañante rumbo a los jardines del frente del hospital.

-Se que te sorprende que este aquí hablándote de la manera mas tranquila que nunca hayas visto antes-.

La enfermera le sonrió, aunque notaba como exactamente Eliza Leagan trataba de ser lo más diplomáticamente posible con su visita.

-Tengo una leve sospecha del porque estas aquí, pero me gustaría que me lo dijeras-.

-Vaya, ya no eres tan confiada como antes-. Ya no se andaría mas por las ramas. -Muy bien, tú debes de saber porque padre nos a ocultado a todos por qué Neil estas aquí-.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabes exactamente Eliza? -.

-Nada, no sé nada. Mi padre se invento una excusa que solo mi madre se pudo haber creído. ¿Un viaje de la noche a la mañana para Neil? Yo creía que podría decirnos algo con más lógica-.

A Candy le sorprendía escucharla hablar así, realmente preocupada y confundida ante lo que estaba aconteciendo.

-Muy bien, es cierto que tu hermano está aquí desde hace ya varios días. ¿Cómo es que te enteraste? -.

Eliza la miro con escepticismo. - ¿enserio me lo estas preguntado? Seguí a mi padre dos días seguidos y este tercer me atreví a indagar más. Al entrar aquí, me encontré con un tal doctor Carter y el me confirmo que mi hermano estaba aquí y claramente no dije quién era.

-Entiendo-. Candy permaneció un rato mas en silencio, viendo como la pelirroja se empezaba a desesperar.

-Supongo que no me dirás nada. No sé a qué viene hablar contigo, yo sabía que…-.

-Neil está en un muy grave estado de salud-. Le corto de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué… que tan grave puede ser para que padre nos haya mentido? -.

Candy le termino contando exactamente lo mismo que le conto al padre de los hermanos. Realmente le costaba tener esta platica y ver a Eliza tan preocupada, recordándole la reacción que tuvo con el rubio de la niñez de ambas.

-Entonces puede que Neil ¿nunca despierte? -.

-No estoy segura de eso, Eliza. Ni siquiera el doctor Carter está seguro de que eso pueda pasar-.

-Vaya, así que él es el doctor que atiene de a mi hermano-. Eso le daba una cierta tranquilidad, lo veía capaz, aunque apostaba que era joven.

-Si. Además, tu padre le pido que yo sea la enfermera privada para atenderle-.

A esta no le cabía la menor duda de que su padre lo haya solicitado.

-Raro fuera si no. Dentro de lo que cabe, me alegro. No eres vengativa como para herir a mi hermano que se encuentra mal-.

La rubia le sonrió un poco, aunque Eliza estuviera angustiada no dejaba de lado sus constantes pullas.

.

Ambas ya se encontraban a las afueras del Santa Juana. Candy le comento que no faltaba mucho para que ella tuviera que regresar a la habitación y que su padre se fuera del lugar.

-Vendré cada que pueda. Si es que no te incomoda tenerme de nuevo cerca-.

-De ninguna manera, a tu hermano le hará mas bien estar cerca de su familia que de mi-.

-Le harás más bien tu que yo. Nos vemos-.

Eliza se subió al carro de alquiler mientras Candy entraba de nuevo al lugar, mientras le daba vueltas a las palabras de la ambarina.

-Me odian por igual. Qué más da quien lo cuide-.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

¡Hi! Primero que nada, les agradezco enormemente que me estén acompañando con esta historia que nació después de ver tan poquitas de esta pareja. Tengo que admitir que tuvieron que pasar años para que me fijara en Neil Leagan y que me empezara a enamorar.

Otra cosa que me sorprende bastante de mí, es que se me debe medianamente bien escribir drama… o lo que yo creo que es drama. Mis otros fics suelen ser algo pastelosos y hasta un poquito subido de tono (solo un, por ahora).

Espero que este cap sea de su agrado y prometo no tardar tanto, aunque entiéndanme… estoy alimentado otros fics, pero por algún motivo quise escribir pronto de Neil y Candy (más por Neil que por Candy) si se darán cuenta me enfoco mas en escribir desde la perspectiva de él. Así suelen ser todas mis historias, escribo en base al personaje masculino favorito, que de la "heroína".

Muchas gracias a:

-Xochiquetza

-Iris Adriana

-Yuyu

-Sarah Montes O

-ElsaDeLarios

-linda leagan

-Lula Sam

-Claus

-Morita

Y a todas aquellas lectoras silenciosas, me gustaría que se atrevieran a comentar. Me llena de mucha emoción leerlas y saber que les esta gustando lo que escribo y el como lo escribo. También gracias a aquellos que le dan a favoritos y seguir a la historia.

Les quiero y nos leemos pronto!~


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5

Nueve días habían pasado ya desde el accidente de Neil, seis desde que Eliza había cumplido fielmente en ir a verle.

-No sabes el fuerzo que me representa estar aquí Neil. No debiste ponerte a pelear ni nada-.

Era la forma en que siempre lo saludaba, aunque con la voz quebrada tratando de no derramar las lágrimas que retenía.

Para Candy esa escena no dejaba de impresionarle. Conociéndoles desde hace años, sabiendo de lo que eran capaces, le era sorprenderte ver el cariño de la castaña hacia su hermano mayor.

\- ¿Alguna mejoría? -.

-Salvo la curación de los golpes y la evolución positiva de los huesos que le quebraron, ninguna-.

Eliza tomaba la mano Neil. -Mas vale que te despiertes ya, tienes que acompañarme a mis salidas y tienes que prepararte mas para entrar a la universidad y abandonarme-.

La rubia ya había escuchado la mención de la universidad, pero en boca del señor Leagan y no creía prudente preguntarle, pero con la ojiambar, era otro asunto.

-Eliza, ¿de qué hablas cuando mencionas la universidad? -.

Habían fumado la pipa de la paz, lo mucho o poco que durase la convalecencia de Neil. Primero con tratos medianamente amables y segundo, haciendo un pacto silencioso sobre no hablar del pasado y de nada personal o intimo de ellas.

Leagan se le quedo mirando un poco mal. Recordaba que su hermano le conto sobre un breve encuentro de este con la rubia, pero más nada, pero tomando en cuenta el estado en el que volvió, precisamente no se citaron al día siguiente para tomar el té.

-Bueno. Aunque no lo creas, Neil llevaba mas de ocho o nueve meses preparándose para entrar a la universidad-. Vio como la de coletas la miraba con incredulidad. -Si Candy, aunque no se pueda creer, así es el asunto con mi hermano. Ha madurado mucho, tanto que no logro saber desde cuándo-.

Para Eliza era algo difícil de sobre llevar, aunque no lo dijera. Prácticamente su hermano estaba avanzando sin ella. Siempre creyó que estarían juntos el mayor tiempo posible, que él sería el primero en casarse, que él vería por ella hasta conseguirle un buen partido, que vivirían cerca para hacerse la vida imposible… y otras tantas cosas más.

Para Candy la información que recibía era algo difícil de creer, no visualizaba al castaño con ese tipo de responsabilidades.

-Pero ahora veo tan lejano que cumpla sus planes. Él estaba con un empeño en el trabajo con padre. Realmente era la primera vez que lo veía concentrado para alcanzar un objetivo que no sea molestarte-. Lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a la enfermera y tratando de sonar irónica y a la vez un tanto hiriente. Lo que menos quería era mostrar todavía más debilidad ante ella.

Candy sonrió ante lo que mencionaba. Parecía ser que Eliza no sabe que los pocos encuentros que ella tuvo con el hermano de esta, los actos de él distaban mucho a la forma que acostumbraba a tratarla.

Las horas pasaron y Candy había dejado sola a Eliza para que esta se relajara un poco de ella.

-Solo despierta ya Neil, para que te haga pagar el tenerme aquí teniendo que congraciarme momentáneamente con Candy-. Hace tiempo que ella había optado por aguantarse las ganas de usar los motes clásicos que usaba con la rubia.

-Por favor hermano, tienes que volver a casa. ¿sabes que insoportable es para mi hacer creer frente a mamá que todo esta bien? Y, pero aun, frente a padre. Él no puede mencionar nada ni yo decirle que se todo porque me reñiría, pero se nota que el necesita desahogar todo lo que le atormenta con respecto a tu estado de salud-. Y era verdad, por primera vez pudo ver la vulnerabilidad de su padre.

-Maldita sea Neil, despierta de una buena vez-.

Una risa se escuchó a sus espaldas

-Bueno, creo que tal vez su método sea más eficaz que esperar pacientemente a que reaccione solito-.

Eliza se levanto de un brinco de la silla que ocupaba hasta ese momento. En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba el doctor Carter, mirándola con la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Este al ver el sobresalto que ocasiono se disculpó.

-Señorita Leagan, no era mi intención molestarle o en este caso, asustarle. Hace unos minutos vi pasar a la enfermera White y creía que el paciente se encontraba solo, pero veo que no es así-.

Eliza lo miro esperando estar mostrado una cara de fingido enfundo, en vez de muy seguramente, un rostro sonrojado y apenado.

-Pues ya ve que no doctor. Pero ya que esta usted aquí, me puede comentar la evolución de mi hermano-.

-seguramente no le diré nada que no le haya dicho ya la enfermera White-.

Esta lo miro ahora si enojada, ya sea por la actitud reservada de él o por el despliegue de un obvio trato frio, que era claro no existía, para con Candy.

-Doctor Matthew, puede hacerme el favor de dejar eso de "la enfermera White", me es más cómodo que ambos la llamemos por su nombre-.

El rubio se quedó sorprendido ante la impersonalidad que coloreaba la voz de la hermana del paciente, después de verla tan preocupada por él. Pero sabía que dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

-Lo siento mucho, señorita Leagan. Ante desconocidos trato de mostrarme lo mas respetuoso para con mi trato con la enfermera White, pero en la intimidad nos llamamos por nuestros nombres. Espero comprenda mis palabras-.

Eliza no soporto más la insolencia de este y el intenso rubor que le genero el comentario que le hizo, mal interpretándolo, claro está. Y salió de inmediato del lugar.

Candy que ya se dirigía para la habitación, vio salir a una furica ambarina. Quiso hablarle, pero por experiencia sabia que eso era ser flanco de sus puyas. Ya mañana le preguntaría que había pasado.

Al llegar donde se encontraba Neil le sorprendió ver la puerta abierta, entro y encontró a Matthew.

-Y bien mi querido doctor Carter. ¿Qué le hizo a Eliza? -.

Ante la pose en jaras de la ojiverde, el mencionado no pudo más que reírse.

-Te pareces tanto a Merry Jane cuando te pones así-. Ante la mirada que recibía, opto por dejarse de bromas. -Solo le dije algo que, pensándolo bien, malinterpreto-. Hizo gesto como tratando de acordarse de sus propias palabras.

-Sigo esperando la explicación largar Matthew-.

-Te vas a enojar Candy, te conozco-.

\- ¿Pues qué le dijiste? -. pregunto ya con algo de impaciencia y curiosidad.

-Ella primeramente se enojó por referirme a ti como la enfermera White. Me pido que no te dijera así, que te llamara por tu nombre-.

Candy se sorprendió ante la riña infantil que tuvieron. -Pero eso sería poco profesional-.

Él asintió con la cabeza. -Pues sí, le dije que ante desconocidos te mencionaba por la enfermera White, pero en la intimidad nos llamábamos por nuestros nombres-.

No acababa de terminar lo que decía, cuando sintió un proyectil en forma de libro surcar el flanco derecho de su rostro. Escuchando el impacto en la pared a su espalda.

-Te dije que te enojarías-.

La pecosa lo miraba mas haya del enojo, estaba furiosa. Pensar que Eliza pudo mal interpretar las palabras de Matthew, habría cortado de tajo lo poco o mucho que pudiesen haber limado.

-No estoy enojada-.

El rubio no le creía. Se agacho a recoger el proyectil que le lanzo.

-No sé porque no te creo. Esto es un libro más grueso de nuestra biblioteca. ¿Cómo pudiste lanzarlo con tal fuerza? -. ignorando por su postura, el que Candy estuviera detrás de él.

-Pues créeme, no estoy enojada. ¡Estoy furiosa! pero como se te ocurrió que era buena idea decir eso, en ese tono-.

Matthew comprendía que lo que dijo se mal interpreto, aunque originalmente era su intención.

-Lo siento Candy, mañana le explico y me disculpo con ella-. Lo que menos quería era causarle problemas a su amiga.

Este suspiro, era como estar cuidando a otro niño. Aunque esta faceta salía de vez en cuando, era realmente difícil lidiar con alguien que no aparentaba tal grado de ingenio verbal.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tres días más pasaron, pero para Candy fue la misma rutina de siempre, siendo relevada de vez en cuando por Lucia. Eliza desde el altercado que tuvo con Matthew había desaparecido y cada vez que la rubia podía, regañaba al doctor por su infantil comportamiento.

-Es realmente un milagro que te tomes unas horas de descanso-. La azabache se encargaba prácticamente nada más en vigilarlo.

-Aunque quisiera no estar ausente, me canso. Y por mas que me quiera dormir en las noches, siento que algo importante puede pasar mientras pueda estar dormida-.

Y Lucia era testigo de eso. Cada noche Albert le llevaba la cena la rubia, se quedaban un rato platicando para que esta no fuera tentada con irse a dormir. Por las mañanas la azabache la cubría unas horas para que se fuera a refrescar y cambiar de uniforme. En las tardes el señor Leagan o Eliza iban, la hacía salir un par de horas nada más. Así la rutina.

-A todo esto, Candy, ¿Cómo le has hecho para escabullirte de tus primos? -.

Candy sonrió apenada ante las mentiras que tuvo que decirles a ellos y a sus amigas.

-Les dije que había salido mal en unas pruebas y que cometí un error muy grave en una práctica. Que por ello no tendría mis días libres hasta que hiciera bien, lo que haya tenido que hacer-.

Para Lucia era una mentira creíble, conociendo lo despistada de su compañera.

-Es sorprendente como no han hecho en falta a su primo-. Ella sabia vagamente la mentira que el padre de este había que inventar ante la familia para no levantar sospechas.

-Lo sé. Aunque ya te he contado como este "caballero" era con nosotros-. Se giro para mirarlo, intentado sonreír.

Lucia también lo miro. Neil ya había dejado la palidez y las fiebres haces días. Se miraba tan sereno que nadie pensaría que no ha despertado en días.

-Me cuesta creer que él haya hecho tantas maldades, pero si tiene la misma mirada que su hermana, lo entendería-.

-Tiene la misma irónica, desafiante, retadora, hiriente mirada. Si de alguien la heredaron ha de ser de su madre-.

.

.

Otra noche había caído nuevamente. Albert ya se había marchado junto con Lucia, Eliza no apareció ya en cinco días, a comparación de su padre que fielmente iba a ver a su hijo y a este último, lamentaba siempre darle la misma respuesta ante su pregunta.

\- ¿Aun duerme? - le pregunta esperanzado de que con alguna novedad pudiera descansar.

-Si-.

Después lo veía derrumbarse ante el asiento junto a la cama. Había ocasiones en la que comían juntos en la habitación, mientras Robert Leagan le contaba los pocos recuerdos que tenía sobre la infancia de sus hijos. Candy podía ver la mezcla de sentimientos en los relatos, la combinación de la alegría por tener esos recuerdos, pero también la culpabilidad de no tener más.

Con esos pensamientos tomo lugar a lado de su paciente, para Candy ya era costumbre hablar con él. Le palmeo la mano que tenía a su alcance mientras le retiraba unos cuantos cabellos del rostro.

-Tu no dejas de causar preocupación ni dormido. A tu padre cada día lo veo más cansado, el tenerte aquí y no poderlo decir, hace que cargue solo sus preocupaciones y yo no puedo decirle que tu hermana sabe de tu situación, le prometí no decir ni una palabra. Y no viene gracias a Matthew, seguro tu escuchaste la tontería que le dijo, Dios, tiene la mente tan despierta como ter…-.

Hacia varios días que ese nombre no le cruzaba por la mente. Al llegar el final de año se encontró en una tal depresión que se prometió no volver a flaquear por algo que no tenia remedio. Al comenzar el año nuevo, su mente y su trabajo se enfocaron a su ahora paciente.

-Perdón por casi mencionarlo, se que se odiaban a muerte ustedes. De él lo podía entender, pero ¿Por qué lo odiabas tanto? Tenerlos juntos en un mismo lugar era como poner un perro y un gato en un mismo saco-.

Realmente hacia memoria y veía cada una de las peleas que protagonizaban, ya sea física o verbalmente había siempre un claro ganador. Pero ahora dudaba mucho que al paso de los años él siguiera ganando frente a Neil.

-Has cambiado tanto. Me refiero a, que, bueno... las pocas veces que nos vimos te comportaste de una manera tan extraña, que pensaba muchas veces que no eras tú. Además, ahora definitivamente eres mas alto que yo, quedarías muy bien entre la altura de Stear y Archi, seguramente Anthony tendría la misma altura que ustedes-.

Guardo un poco de silencio permitiéndose ir al pasado, donde el rubio amante de las rosas estaba a su lado.

\- ¿Sabes que debo agradecerle a tu hermana y a ti, el conocerlos a ellos? Yo se que lo sabes, y que eso te enojaba. Extrañamente ustedes con sus actitudes me empujaron a los brazos de la familia Andrew… ¿Cómo me hubieras tratado si yo hubiera sido una igual a ti? ¿Si yo hubiera venido de arriba, de alguien más poderoso que ustedes juntos? -.

Sonrió ante esa tontería, igual la hubieran odiado, solo por ser y pensar de manera distinta a ellos.

-Como sea, espero que despiertes pronto se que tienes muchos planes. Me sorprendió mucho escuchar que querías ir a la universidad y que estabas trabajando con tu padre. No lo note hasta que lo dijo Eliza y ahí entendí el porque te encontré en la biblioteca… Despierta pronto Neil-.

.

Un frio terrible sentía recorrerlo, punzadas de dolor por todo el cuerpo, un incesante temor le llenaba la mente y el alma en esa terrible oscuridad.

Sentía un fuego recorrerle la pierna al intentarla moverla, unas ganas de vomitar sangre al querer emitir alguna palabra. Recordaba todo y la vez nada, no podía decir con seguridad que fue realidad. Intentaba por todos los medios abrir los ojos, pero simplemente no podía, el cansancio y el dolor le impedían la simple acción. En segundos perdido el conocimiento.

Pasaron seguramente horas, hasta que sintió una calidez que no concordaba con la frialdad del mes en el que se encontraban. Pudo notar como ese calor lo sentía en diferentes partes de su ser, por ello quería mirar si se encontraba debajo de ese mugroso puente o si ya se encontraba con un pie en el infierno, pero un brusco movimiento lo hizo aullar de dolor haciéndolo viajar nuevamente en una nebulosa de aparente calma.

A partir de ahí se sintió envuelto en una serenidad, una paz la cual solo conocía que podía bridar ella. Sentimientos iban y venían, no tenía prisa en volver porque realmente no necesitaba hacerlo. Era egoísta, hasta al morir lo seguiría siendo. Quería seguir sintiendo esas emociones que pudo haberlas vivido si el no hubiera sido tan… tan él. Aunque había momentos en que ese entorno de calidez se volvía frio, turbio, algo más lo rodeaba.

Angustia, miedo, aflicción, dolor, preocupación, temor, resignación ¿eran suyas esas emociones? Definitivamente no. Tristeza, cariño, paciencia, esperanza y nuevamente calma… volvía donde quería estar. Junto con esos sentimientos podía distinguir voces que nunca lo dejaron de acompañar; quería decirles que se callaran, que él estaba bien.

Lo que mas le gustaba era que cada cierto tiempo, volvía a percibir la calidez que sintió por primera vez, junto con una dulzura que nadie le había trasmitido y era en ese momento en que pensaba que valdría la pena abrir los ojos y saber que lo rodeaba. Lo intento infinidad de veces, según sus cuentas, hasta que lo logro.

.

Un nuevo amanecer se coloreaba junto con los matices grises del invierno o eso distinguió al abrir los ojos y mirar por la ventana de la habitación. No sabia en que momento cayo dormida, pero era algo lógico después de dormir dos horas, ya por casi por la quincena de un mes, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos estar entre las cobijas.

Miro hacia la lampara que se encontraba en el buro y ya no estaba encendida, seguramente en el trascurso de su sueño alguna compañera entro y al verla dormida decidió apagar para no perturbar su descanso. De manera automática y porque aún no había una claridad que le permitiera revisar a su paciente se acerco hacia el mueble, siendo detenida o asustada por un brazo.

\- ¿Quién es y dónde estoy? -.

El silencio se asentó con rapidez, Candy no reconocía la voz, pero sabía perfectamente que la única persona, además de ella, era Neil. Sin asustarlo se apresuro a encender la luz que tenía más cerca, sorprendiéndole que no la estuviera mirando a ella.

\- ¿Neil? -. no se imaginaba que la voz le saldría tan temblorosa.

El castaño se guio por la voz que reconocería en cualquier lado.

\- ¡Candy! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estoy que esta tan oscuro? -.

.

.

Donde ven un .+ pensaba dejar el cap, pero no se…. Siento que no quedaba bien o algo así,

de hecho, esta fue la nota que escribí _Pensaba continuarlo, pero… no dejaría mucho suspenso o eso creo. Tal vez me esté equivocando y apresurando en subir, escribiré un poco más…_

¿estuvo bien que lo continuara hasta este punto? Díganme sus opiniones

Nuevamente gracias a:

ElsaDeLarios una de mis primeros comentarios en los caps, no sabes como disfruto leer lo que me dices, muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta historia.

Sarah Montes O gracias por comentar, yo también estoy preocupada por Neil… será que soy muy mala con él?

Lula Sam muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones ante mi dramatismo, te seré sincera… yo misma me sorprendo de lo que puedo llegar a idear para él.

Guest cariño, me hubiera gustado que me dejaras tu nombre, me encanta saber quienes me acompañan en esta historia. Gracias por estar aquí.

vialsi sentí una obligación muy fuerte ante tu comentario jajaja, espero este capitulo cumpla con la expectativa. Y definitivamente ahora apoyo tu punto de vista, Neil no fue un cobarde al luchar por Candy, solo se equivocó de método o estrategia. El más valiente de todos.

Linda Leagan muchas gracias por tus palabras, veremos que tanto pueden darnos estos dos ahora que se acercaran un poquito más. Bendiciones¡!

Iris Adriana hola! Con respecto a Terry, el brillara por su ausencia en mi historia. Será mencionado como recuerdo, pero no será pieza fundamental en el desarrollo. Lo quiero mucho y no me sentiría cómoda hiriéndolo, mi historia ubica que Terry se quedó con Susana por la petición de Candy. Oohhh vi que volviste a comentar, que pena que este tardando en subir los caps., pero aquí ya tienen uno listo para disfrutar. Espero te agrade. :)

Jharolay Rosie hola! Gracias por leerme y si, veremos que tal se comporta Neil con Candy. Espero seguir contando contigo :)

PillySnape sabes para donde va… ssssh~ guárdame el secreto, porque espero llegar a sorprenderte jajajaja, gracias por leerme.

wendyf gracias por estar al tanto de los caps, aquí uno nuevo para todas ustedes.

Y a todas las lectoras anónimas, muchas gracias. No sean tímidas~ comenten, me hace muy feliz saber que les parece esta pequeña locura mía.

perdón si hay, seguramente, un error de dedo.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6

Un nuevo amanecer se coloreaba junto con los matices grises del invierno o eso distinguió al abrir los ojos y mirar por la ventana de la habitación. No sabía en qué momento cayo dormida, pero era algo lógico después de dormir dos horas, ya por casi la quincena de un mes, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos estar entre las cobijas.

Miro hacia la lampara que se encontraba en el buro y ya no estaba encendida, seguramente en el trascurso de su sueño alguna compañera entro y al verla dormida decidió apagarla para no perturbar su descanso. De manera automática y porque aún no había una claridad que le permitiera revisar a su paciente se acercó hacia el mueble, siendo detenida o asustada por un brazo.

\- ¿Quién es y dónde estoy? -.

El silencio se asentó con rapidez, Candy no reconocía la voz, pero sabía perfectamente que la única persona, además de ella, era Neal. Sin asustarlo se apresuró a encender la luz que tenía más cerca, sorprendiéndole que no la estuviera mirando a ella.

\- ¿Neal? -. no se imaginaba que la voz le saldría tan temblorosa.

El castaño se guio por la voz que reconocería en cualquier lado.

\- ¡Candy! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estoy que esta tan oscuro? -.

La rubia alcanzo el brazo que se había blandido, estaba pensando a mil por hora para lograr entender la situación que se estaba presentando y por demás era un panorama que no tenía previsto.

-Neal, todo está bien ¿sí? No puedo decirte mucho, estas en el hospital en el que trabajo. Voy por tu doctor-. Sin darle oportunidad de réplica, salió de la habitación rogando que Matthew ya estuviera en su jornada.

Corrió sin importarles las reglas y reprimendas, las palabras de Neal al despertar la habían golpeado tan fuerte que aún le sorprendía no estar clavada en la habitación viendo con cara de no entender a su paciente. Dando un giro repentino en un pasillo, choco con quien buscaba.

-Ma… Matthew… Neal, Neal ya…-

El doctor Carter no tuvo que esperar a que su compañera terminara de hablar, entendía perfectamente la situación. El tomo de la muñeca y salieron corriendo de nueva cuenta. Candy se dio cuenta de que no la dejo hablar, lo hizo detenerse de golpe.

-Matthew… algo malo le pasa a Neal-.

El no entendía por qué lo estaba deteniendo. -Eso es claro, Candy. Quince días dormido por no decir en coma es un claro síntoma de que no está bien-. Iba a retomar el paso hasta que la voz rota de la rubia lo detuvo.

-Creo que ha perdido la vista-.

Al verlo tan turbado por lo que acaba de decir, le explico rápidamente el breve episodio de Neal despierto y ella. Tras decirlo, volvieron a tomar paso rumbo a la habitación.

Candy lo encontró tal como lo dejo, acostado y con la luz de la lampara del buro encendida.

-Neal, ya volví. Vengo con el Doctor Matthew Carter, el ha estado al pendiente de tu salud-.

Doctor y enfermera miraron la torpeza con la que el castaño intentaba localizar la voz de ella.

\- ¿Candy? - estiro su brazo tratando de alcanzarla, creyendo que estaba a su lado, haciendo que de inmediato la joven le tomara la mano.

-Si, tranquilo. Te vamos a revisar rápidamente para confirmar que… que…-.

-Que todo esté bien, joven Leagan. Como bien me presento la enfermera White, nos ahorrare el protocolo del saludo-.

Con un gesto le señalo que prendiera la luz de la habitación. Matthew confirmo lo dicho por Candy, Neal Leagan había perdido la vista.

\- ¿Es de noche? -.

Candy escucho perfectamente bien, pero no tenia voz para responderle y mucho menos tenia una respuesta para esa simple pregunta.

-Joven, permítame auscultarle y con gusto le responderé al terminar, todas sus dudas. Solo le pido que tenga paciencia-.

Si la rubia se sorprendió por la docilidad de Neal, se guardo el comentario. Se dedico a seguir las órdenes para le revisión, por lo que se veía los morados estaban por desaparecer, los huesos rotos tardarían en soldar, pero por lo pronto un mes mas iba a pasar para que estén bien en su totalidad. Por otro lado, el estado de coma y la sorpresa con la que no contaban, era un asunto delicado.

\- ¿Recuerda usted algo? ¿Intuye por qué esta usted aquí? -.

Neal negó con la cabeza, haciendo que ambos rubios se miraran.

-Muy bien, le explicare brevemente lo que sucedió-. Matthew trato de resumir lo mejor posible la forma en que Candy lo encontró, el cómo lo encontró y el transcurso de su evolución en todos estos días.

-Ahora bien. Como le comenté, usted sufrió un fuerte traumatismo craneoencefálico el cual le provoco el estado de coma. Le seré sincero, realmente me sorprende que haya despertado en quince días después de su accidente, generalmente suelen despertar en meses-.

-O nunca-. Corto el castaño.

-Así es-.

-Todo muy bien, doctor Carter. Pero aun no me responde mi primera pregunta-.

Candy le tomo nuevamente la mano y este al sentirla, no la rechazo.

-Muy bien. Uno de los tantos efectos del traumatismo es el que actualmente esta sufriendo y creo que intuye ya cual es-.

-Dígalo-. Pidió de la manera mas serena que pudo, aun cuando un frio hiriente le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Ha perdido la vista e ignoro si será temporal o permanentemente-.

El silencio envolvió a los presentes, ambos rubios estaban expectantes ante la reacción que pudiese tener Neal.

-Necesitaba saber que no eran alucinaciones mías. Márchense de la habitación, ahora-.

Matthew hizo un gesto a Candy de que saldría como se lo solicitaron, él sabia que la rubia no se movería de allí.

-Vete tú también Candy-. Al notar que ella no se movía empezó a sentir una furia que fue rápidamente menguada por el cansancio. – Lo digo de verdad, márchate. No quiero ni tu compasión y mucho menos tu misericordia. ¡LARGO! -.

Se quiso soltar del agarre de la mano de Candy, esa que tontamente había aceptado al sentir que se hundía con cada palabra que salía del doctor Carter. Era de esperarse que no lo soltara.

\- ¿Eso quieres Neal? ¿Quieres que me vaya? -.

Al él le sorprendió la calma de la voz que le hablaba, esperaba que fuera mas ruda ante la frialdad de lo que había dicho con anterioridad. Trato de dirigir su rostro al de Candy, poniendo una sonrisa que el esperaba fuera la sarcástica e irónica de siempre.

-Quédate si quieres, da igual. Mas débil no puedes verme-.

Candy tomo asiento, nunca lo soltó y con el silencio de la mañana pasaron las horas.

.+.

Neal se encontraba dormido cuando un toque a la puerta lo hizo despertar, mas no abrió los ojos… ¿para qué?, sintió como la rubia lo soltaba lentamente y abría la puerta.

-Hola Candy. Matthew me dijo lo que paso ¿está dormido? -.

Lucia estaba con mezcla de sentimiento, se alegraba ver que el joven que su amiga salvo se encontraba bien, pero le preocupaba lo que descubrieron en él al despertar.

-Si esta dormido. Pasa-.

Así lo hizo, se acerco de manera curiosa pero precavida al paciente.

-Vaya, primera vez que veo que alguien duerme con el ceño fruncido-. Lucia sonrió al observa que él apretaba la mandíbula tras lo dicho, se giro hacia su amiga haciendo la que no vio.

-Ya cambio su semblante sereno de antes. O al menos eso dijiste, que se veía muy tranquilo al dormir-.

Candy estaba preparando el medicamente que dentro de poco tendría que tomar Neal, así que no vio que Lucia nuevamente sonreía al ver que el castaño alzaba una ceja, seguramente de incredulidad.

-Eso lo sabrás mejor tú, que yo. Tienes ya dos semanas viéndolo dormir-.

Neal sabia perfectamente que estaba siendo observado por esa chica que acababa de entrar, así que opto por no hacer más gestos y divertir a la, su parecer, insolente enfermera.

Nuevamente se presentaron unos toques a la puerta.

-Parece que el paciente esta muy solicitado-. Dijo como puya pelinegra.

\- ¡Lucia! Que este dormido no lo hace sordo-. Intento regañarla Candy.

-Eso es claramente obvio-. Lo ultimo lo susurro haciendo que solo la escuchara Neal

-Pase-. Se asomo una vez mas la rubia a la puerta, haciendo pasar a Matthew.

-Qué suerte tiene el joven Leagan con tanta visita. Bendito entre las mujeres-.

El mencionado no soportando mas ser el centro de la platica hizo notar que estaba despierto.

-Si se callaran, serian la mejor visita-. Giro su rostro hacia dónde venían las voces y sin querer hizo sonreír a dos de los tres presentes.

-En vista de que lo siento de buen humor, creo que esta condición de seguir recibiendo visitas, pero más que nada, de una revisión más minuciosa-.

De inmediato empezaron un bombardeo de preguntas, mientras sentía dos pares de manos palpándole por donde el doctor requería.

\- ¿Es necesario que estén ellas dos? -. No es que le incomodase sentirse así, pero no era lo correcto, por mucho que ese fuera su trabajo.

Matthew vio como Candy miraba al cielo con resignación y a su vez como Lucia aguantaba el reírse, las miro a ambas y les giño el ojo.

\- ¿Prefiere que lo haga yo? Le quitare la camisa, señoritas pueden …-.

\- ¡MUY BIEN! YA ENTENDI-.

Nuevamente se pusieron a revisarlo, mientras otro doctor mas iba a revisarle para posteriormente confirmar el diagnóstico al que había llegado el rubio.

.+.

Nuevamente el tiempo paso pero esta vez con un poco más de prisa, a comparación de los otros días. Se encontraba esta vez Neal solo en la habitación mientras que Candy iba por el almuerzo.

 _*Perfecto, todo lo que hice en esta vida lo estoy pagando ahora mismo. Yo mismo se que soy una mierda de persona, ¿pero llegar a estos extremos? *_

Una vez más en ese día, unos toques irrumpieron el silencio de la habitación.

-Pase-.

Tras lo dicho sintió como la puerta fue rápidamente abierta, con violencia tal vez, dada a la ráfaga de viento que se creo por el movimiento. Enseguida sintió como unos brazos lo aprisionaban.

\- ¡PENSE QUE NUNCA PASARIA, POR FIN DESPERTASTE! -.

Su primer impulso fue zafarse del agarre, pero cuando reconoció la voz no pudo mas que dejarse abrazar y sonreír ante el impulso de su visita.

-Perdón, Padre-. Le salió la voz en un susurro.

Sintió como su padre negaba con la cabeza, mientras a su vez sentía como las lagrimas de este mojaban la camisa que traía puesta. Sabía que había preocupado a alguien de su familia y sabia que ese seria a su padre. De haberse imaginado que iba a terminar así y causándole dolor y angustia al pobre hombre, mejor no hubiera cambiando nunca.

Su padre lo soltó por un instante e intuyo que, para cerrar la puerta de la habitación, ya que se escuchó el característico ruido al cerrarla. Procuro no mover la cabeza en dirección al sonido y no tratar de fijar la vista a su padre, ignoraba que este supiera su nuevo caso de salud.

-Estoy tan feliz de verte despierto y bien. No sabes lo preocupado que me tenías Neal-.

Robert tomo asiento en el mismo lugar de siempre, en la silla a un lado de la cama de su hijo. Repasaba de un lado a otro la silueta de su hijo, queriendo comprobar que no eran ideas suyas, que su pequeño estaba despierto y a la vez bien.

\- ¿Alguien aparte de usted, sabe que estoy aquí? -. el castaño sintió como su padre le palmeaba su mano.

-No Neal, a la familia le he tenido que decir que saliste de viaje para hacerme un favor en el banco de new york. No quería preocupar a tu madre ni a tu hermana y mucho menos a la tía abuela-.

Neal medito un poco, sinceramente a la única que le importaría su ausencia seria a su tía abuela. Aun no sabia bien porque le tenía cariño la matriarca, pero eso era algo que no se negaría, ser consentido por la cabeza de la familia. Por otro lado, la que sufría su ausencia seria su hermana, apostaría que la ha escuchado o al menos soñado con ella. Pero su padre tumbaba esa idea al decirle que ella desconocía su estado de salud.

\- ¿Ha hablado con el doctor Carter? -.

-La verdad es que no, hijo. Tengo permiso del director de entrar a tu habitación aun que este ausente tu doctor o Candy-.

Al escuchar el nombre de Candy, se frustro. Otra vez estaba en manos de ella. Mientras más se quería alejar de la rubia, el destino o alguien, se empeñaba en cruzar sus caminos. Vaya manera de hacerlo esta vez.

Un nuevo ruido se produjo en la habitación. Alguien había entrado a la habitación precipitadamente.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAH! -

Ante el grito, ambos hombres giraron el rostro hacia el intruso.

\- ¡NEAL, DESPERTASTE! -.

Nuevamente se sintió aprisionado por unos brazos y volvía a sentir las cálidas lágrimas de alguien mojarle la ropa. Ahora se encontraba en brazos de su hermana.

\- ¿Pero qué rayos haces aquí Eliza? -.

La voz de Robert Leagan se hizo presente en la habitación, mientras miraba con incredulidad el cuadro que estaba presenciando. La castaña por su lado soltó abruptamente a su hermano ante la voz de su padre. Ciertamente no se percato de su presencia, al entrar su vista se enfoco a su hermano, que al verlo sentado en la cama fue corriendo a su encuentro.

-Pa… Padre, yo…vera. Es que yo…-

Neal por su parte intentaba hacerse una imagen mental de la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo en su habitación. _"Vamos, ahora llegara alguien mas por esa puerta a interrumpir. Lo apuesto"_ y como si de una invocación se tratara, la voz de Candy se hizo sonar.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? -. la rubia traía en manos la bandeja con la comida de Neal, se había escapado del desayuno al volverse a dormir.

 _"Debí de haber apostado algo… la próxima vez"_ el sabio que esta escena se iba a estar presentando con regularidad en estos días.

-Candy, mi padre me está regañando-. Eliza se puso a un lado de la rubia, no porque la apreciara, sino por sentido de supervivencia.

\- ¿Lo sabias? -. Para Neal y su padre se les hacía imposible concebir una relación cordial entre la ojiverde y la ojiambar. La pregunta la elaboraron los dos, al mismo tiempo.

Candy veía necesario tomar la palabra, viendo a Eliza preocupada por la reprimenda y al señor Leagan un poco alterado, era lo mejor.

-Señor Leagan vera, al tercer día de sus visitas Eliza apareció en el hospital y por su cuenta descubrió todo-. En resumen, así había sido.

-Es cierto padre. Yo no podía creerme lo que nos dijiste a madre y a mí, ella claro este sí, ¿pero a mí? Era como si me subestimaras-.

A Robert esas palabras le llegaron. -No es eso hija, solo quería evitarles…-

Eliza lo interrumpió por primera vez en su vida. -Un sufrimiento mayor, Mientras tu cargabas con toda la preocupación y angustia con respecto a Neal. Eres algo injusto padre, podría haberte apoyado un poco-.

Candy nuevamente tomo la palabra. -Eliza venia diario, horas antes u horas después de que usted estuviera. Sino le comentamos nada ni el doctor Carter y yo, era por que se le prometimos a Eliza guardar silencio-.

Ya un poco mas sereno el ambiente, Robert se acerco a su hija a abrazarla. No quería ni pensar en la carga que ella también tuvo que llevar sola, al tenerse que ocultar mutuamente este secreto.

Un carraspeo de garganta se hizo escuchar, junto con una palma en el rostro. Ambas acciones de personas distintas. Mathew irrumpió en la habitación mientras que al escucharlo Neal se palmeo el rostro. El primero sonrió ante la acción del segundo. Fijo la vista ante los ocupantes del lugar preocupándose al ver al señor Leagan ahí junto con su hija, por lo visto se acaba de enterar del secreto que le guardaban a la castaña. Cuando fijo su vista a esta, vio como sus miradas chocaban y en automáticamente le giraba el rostro, ignorándolo. Sonrojado y con un rostro contrariado se pidió calma, ya hablaría y se disculparía.

-Vaya, dos son multitud, pero ya cinco en un mismo lugar-. El rubio intento bromear un poco, fracasando en el intento. La rubia y la castaña lo miraron con cara de circunstancias, se encogió de hombros en modo de disculpa con ambas.

-Discúlpenos doctor Carter, pero ante los acontecimientos era claro que nos amotinaríamos aquí-. Robert quiso secundarle en volver ameno el ambiente.

-Nada de mejor que esa referencia, como una base militar y yo aquí de rehén-.

\- ¡Neal! -. Candy intentaba regañarlo, pero casi parecía cierto, el apenas y había abierto la boca.

-Bueno como sea, prisionero o no, por ahora tendrá un poco de libertad. Me gustaría hablar con ambos-. Mathew se refería a Robert Leagan e hija. -Enfermera White, seria tan amable de proporcionarle una silla de ruedas al paciente-.

Para entonces la rubia ya estaba cerca del Neal y lo estaba regañando, hasta el momento que escucho la petición. Ya iba se iba a mover para salir, hasta que la voz del castaño la detuvo.

-Vamos a ver, nunca mejor dicho. Yo no necesito una silla de ruedas doctor Carter, le recuerdo que estoy ciego no paralitico-.

Un jadeo por parte de sus familiares y un pescozón por parte de la rubia tras un sonoro grito de reprobación junto con el uso de su nombre fue lo que secundaron su comentario.

El rubio se empezó a masajear las cienes. -Agradezco su intervención, me ha ahorrado la explicación un poco-. Vio el efecto de la noticia en el rostro de la familia Leagan.

Candy hizo levantar a Neal de la cama y colocarle los zapatos de estar, mientras discretamente salían de la habitación, escucho aun decirle Mathew a los que quedaban ahí que lo siguieran a su consultorio.

.

.

-O me tomas tu del brazo o me sueltas, Candy-

Una nueva "conversación" se destaca en los pasillos del hospital. Candy había colocado el brazo de Neal alrededor del suyo. Una pose clásica pero inversa.

-Entonces te suelto-.

La rubia muy quitada de la pena, soltó a Neal justo cuando estaban por llegar a las escaleras del jardín.

 _"Maldición Neal, retráctate y toma mi brazo"_ Candy se empezaba a desesperar al no ver que Neal temiera caerse.

-Tu ganas-. Con toda la paciencia del mundo tomo el brazo que el castaño le ofrecía.

-Pudo mas el deber que tu odio, ¿eh, Candy? -. como parte de su naturaleza, estaba el enfadarla y no desaprovecharía en hacerlo. Ya se había cansado de portarse como niño bueno.

-Son cinco escalones-. Conto mentalmente y espero pacientemente a que Neal bajara junto con ella. -No te odio, ni nada por el estilo. Si fuera así, te hubiera hecho rodar por las escaleritas-. Aunque muy en el fondo sabia, que ni eso podría hacerle

Neal guardo silencio un rato. El clima frio, pero no para mantenerse encerrado, le golpeaba el rostro haciéndolo inspirar fuertemente. Realmente olvidaba cuanto le gustaba este tipo de clima. Al caminar se notaba que hacia días que no nevaba ¿ahora como disfrutaría de esa estación? Algo que solo su familia sabia era que, su actividad favorita en esta época del año, era sentarse al pie del ventanal principal y ver la nieve caer. Algunas veces acompañado de chocolate caliente, otras de un buen libro y otras tantas en compañía de su hermana. Desde siempre eran esas épocas del año las que él esperaba mas. ¿ahora como pasarían sus días?

Candy se percato de lo lejano que se encontraba su paciente. Empezó a verlo con un poco mas de detalle y ya no baja la poca luz de la habitación o de una lampara. Habían pasado muchos años desde la primera vez que se conocieron, ya no era el niño debilucho que siempre quería hacerle frente y terminaba perdiendo y tampoco era ya el joven soberbio, quizá un poco aun, que volvió a ver en Londres. El accidente la hizo notar esos cambios, mas alto, mas fuerte, con mas masa muscular y ya se iba acentuando en el rostro, que no sería indiferente ante la mirada de las féminas de Chicago.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando lo escucho estornudar, ahí se percato que él solo había salido con la ropa del hospital y una bata muy liviana. Se quito el chal que se dispuso a usar ese día, haciéndose soltarse de él.

\- ¿Por qué te sueltas? ¿hice algo que te molestara? -.

Neal trato y rogaba, que estuviera su rostro enfocado hacia la dirección que él intuía estaba la rubia. Estiro la mano y choco con el cuerpo de ella, palpo un poco mas hasta que se dio cuenta que toca su cintura y de inmediato se echó para atrás.

-Lo…lo siento, yo no…- pero sus disculpas fueron cortadas cuando sintió que algo le envolvía la espalda.

-Saliste muy descubierto del edificio, culpa mía porque debo estar al pendiente de ello. Pero gracias a tu sutileza, tuvimos que salir pitando de tu habitación-. Candy quería sonar enfadada, pero poco pudo hacer cuando miro la preocupación en el rostro de Neal, al momento en el que ella se alejó.

El castaño alzo su mano en dirección a su hombro, donde sintió lo que Candy le había colocado.

-Gracias, realmente no sentí el frio hasta que me cubriste. Estoy acostumbrado a ir ligero en época invernal-.

La rubia se le quedo mirando extrañada ante la pequeña revelación, opto por no decir nada volviendo a tomarle del brazo para seguir caminando un poco más.

El tacto de ella hacia su persona le sorprendió. Se permitió el disfrutar de la calidez que le brindaba la zona que tocaba ella. Al poco tiempo cayo en cuenta de que algo faltaba por decirle.

-Quiero darte las gracias por ayudarme. Una vez mas eres tu la que… bueno, la que se cruza en mi camino en estas situaciones-.

Candy sonrió y lo supo por el tono en el que le respondió. -No tienes que darme las gracias de nada. Tenia que pasar por allí, tenia que escucharte y tenia que verte. Creo que eso es a lo que le llaman un destino caprichoso-.

A él le extraño ese comentario, puesto que él pensaba de esa manera.

-No te negare el susto de muerte que me provocaste. Rescatar a alguien, bueno, en mi profesión es normal. Pero auxiliar a un amigo, es algo que con lleva a mas que una mera responsabilidad-.

Después de la palabra amigo, el no escucho nada más. Era la primera vez que alguien se dirigía a él con ese… ¿adjetivo? No estaba seguro si alguna vez alguien lo había considerado de esa manera. Su hermana claramente no, pues eso eran, hermanos. Sus primos, mucho menos y en el colegio, ni que decir. Solo era un riquillo más en ese mundo.

No quiso cuestionarla y que eso indujera a que ella se retractara, en caso de que no haya querido decir eso. Así que opto por guardar silencio y seguir caminando a su lado.

-No se si me escuchabas cuando estabas… dormido. Pero te lo digo ahora que estas despierto. Me sorprende todo lo que has cambiado-.

Eso si que no se lo esperaba por parte de la rubia ¿cambiado? Seguía siendo el mismo Neal de siempre, solo que ahora trabaja y quería ir a la universidad. Tal vez se comportaba un poco mejor que antes, pero ahí a cambiar, hay un gran abismo.

-Yo creo que el golpe en la cabeza lo recibió otra-.

Candy frunció el ceño ante el tono de burla con él que le respondió, pero este se borro al escuchar el ruido proveniente de Neal.

-Pues con golpe y todo, creo escuchar que alguien tiene hambre. Con tanto movimiento en tu habitación, ya no te di tu comida-. La rubia le hizo girar sobre sus pasos para dirigirse rumbo al edificio, era hora de una tarea que sería un tanto difícil y a su vez tediosa.

.

A su vez en el consultorio de Matthew Carter, se encontraban él y los Leagan. Neal no le había dejado el camino para nada fácil, después de lo que dijo y como lo dijo, vio con pesar la cara de sufrimiento de su padre y el llanto de su hermana.

-Lamento mucho el cómo se les dio la noticia. No era para nada mi intención ocultarles la información y mucho menos de que se enterasen de esa manera-.

Robert entendía que no era culpa del doctor nada de eso. Su contrariedad era por lo que significaban las palabras de Neal. Miro al rubio, esperando la explicación medica correspondiente.

Matthew entendió la mirada que recibía y prosiguió. -Como bien les había mencionado, aunque sea por separado, Neal recibió un golpe severamente fuerte que sorprendentemente no hizo fisuras o algo peor en el cráneo-.

Suspiro, aunque el castaño haya abierto la boca, seguía siendo difícil decir las cosas.

-Como ustedes entenderán esta información la recibimos apenas hoy en la mañana, cuando la enfermera White me comunico sobre que Neal había despertado. Era algo que se tenía como tentativa, pero no se les podía confirmar hasta tener al paciente consiente y con ello sus demás sentidos despiertos. En resumen, por el golpe, la ubicación del mismo y él estado de coma en el que cayo mi paciente, uno de sus efectos secundarios, dentro de muchos otros, era y es la perdida de la vista-.

Un gemido salió de la boca de Eliza al escuchar nuevamente esa fatalidad. En automático sintió como los brazos de su padre la rodeaban y con su voz cortada, también por el llanto, trataba de consolarle.

-Lamento ser portavoz de ese diagnóstico. Pero entrados al tema, les tengo que ampliar el panorama. No se sabe con certeza, si el estado actual de Neal, será temporal o definitivo. Han existido casos en los cuales, cuando baja la inflamación, los nervios regresan a su posición original dando como resultado la recuperación total. En otros casos, aunque haya desinflamación, simplemente la vista no vuelve-.

Matthew guardo silencio mientras observaba como padre e hija asimilaban la información y se consolaban. Realmente para el debería de ser algo simple y sencillo de digerir, pero pasaba todo lo contrario. Cada tragedia, cada operación, cada muerte, le golpeaba un poco más el corazón y su mente. Seguía con su vida, porque así tenia que ser, pero el sabor amargo del fracaso, de la muerte y del dolor, no se iban de él.

Robert imaginaba con rapidez los distintos escenarios en los cuales se podía desenvolver su hijo y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, en ninguno.

\- ¿Qué tratamiento nos recomienda para con mi hijo? -.

-Por lo pronto, necesito que Neal se quede mínimo dos días mas en observación, por referente al nuevo descubrimiento de su condición. En sí, se podría a ver ido hoy mismo puesto que sus fracturas están evolucionando con rapidez. El que haya estado dormido, influencio de buena manera en su recuperación, sus heridas están cerradas y sus morados también son ya solo un mal recuerdo-.

-Pero con respecto a su vista ¿que recomienda que hagamos? -. Eliza por fin encontró su voz para poder formular la pregunta.

El rubio le sonrió al verla un poco más tranquila.

-Lo esencial es que este en un lugar tranquilo, en paz y cuidado, muy bien cuidado. Por las horas en las que lo he tratado puedo asegurar que no será fácil mantenerlo quieto y que en algún momento se dejara vencer y eso es lo que menos necesito que suceda-.

El señor Leagan y Eliza se miraron por un rato, tenían que mencionar lo que pensaban.

-Padre, no es por querer ventilar nuestra vida enfrente del doctor Carter, pero sabes que un lugar pacifico o al menos tranquilo, no es nuestra casa-. Eliza al terminar de decirlo se sonrojo de la pena, pero era la verdad. Y lo decía especialmente por su madre.

-Sabes que mamá no tiene la paciencia necesaria para cuidarlo y a mí, a mí me tiene comprometida con el nuevo plan de que se metió a la cabeza en diciembre-. La castaña hizo cara a su padre, para que no mencionara dicho plan, en frente de Matthew.

-Lo sé, todo lo que me dices lo sé. Y justo ahorita nos tenia que llegar la revisión en el banco, contaba con tu hermano para pasar con tranquilidad esta época del año-.

Matthew escuchaba con toda intención lo que decían. Si todo lo que decían era cierto, no convenía que Neal saliera del hospital. Aquí al menos ha tenido a su enfermera particular. Y como si un rayo hubiera surcado su mente, tuvo una idea. Que se vio interrumpida ante la voz de Eliza.

-Lakewood, podemos mandar a Neal allí. La tía abuela dijo que se quería quedar el mayor tiempo posible aquí en la ciudad con respecto al plan de madre-. Hizo un gesto de desagrado ante esa idea.

A Robert le parecía fantástica la idea, la mansión Lakewood era ese lugar tranquilo y pacifico que su hijo necesitaba. Pero veía algunos fallos en la idea de su hija. Y esta lo intuyo.

-Se que no hay ahorita gente que pueda atenderlo, pero estoy segura que si mandamos a Doroty ella esta encantada de ir. Además, podemos mandarle una enfermera-. Para el final de la idea, Eliza miraba al rubio y le hacia gesto para entendiera que necesitaba apoyo.

Este sonrió al entender por dónde iban los tiros en ese plan. -Creo que lo que dice la señorita Leagan seria lo ideal para Neal. En caso de que necesitaran a dicha enfermera, propondría sin dudarlo a la señorita Candy White. Ustedes la conocen, ella conoce al paciente, conoce el caso y…-

-Conoce la mansión, sus alrededores, a Doroty, conoce todo de Lakewood padre. Ella seria perfecta para cuidarle-.

El señor Leagan pasaba su mirada de la castaña al rubio, del rubio a la castaña.

-Todo muy bien, pero el que vaya a la mansión dependerá de Candy-. Y en el fondo sabia que aceptaría, esa muchacha era noble y bondadosa, como ningún otro ser humano que haya conocido.

-Oh padre, por eso no te preocupes. Estoy segura que el doctor Carter la convencerá y de ser necesario yo misma hablare con ella-.

A ambos hombres les extraño la sonrisa de Eliza. Para su padre ese gesto no era desconocido, algo haría su hija para salirse con la suya. Para Matthew era algo, difícil de definir, ya que conocía la antigua animadversión por parte de esta y la enfermera. Como sea, era algo que no se quería perder.

-Muy bien, decidido esta, convenceremos a la enfermera White para que sea la enfermera privada de Neal-.

.

.

Camino al edificio Candy empezó a estornudar varias veces. Neal se detuvo, preocupado al escucharla.

-Toma, debes de cubrirte tú. Yo estoy acostumbrado a disfrutar de este clima-.

Candy le detuvo la mano que disponía a quitarse el chal que le coloco.

-No te preocupes, seguramente están hablando de mi-.

El castaño arqueo una ceja ante el comentario. Tomo nuevamente el brazo de Candy para colocarlo en el suyo y retomar su camino.

.

.

: D hi~

¡Pues he vuelto con una nueva actualización! Madre mía, me esta encantando escribir sobre este par. Estoy de ¿Qué seguirá después? Y de ahí me acuerdo que yo escribo la historia y me apuro para saber qué sucederá xD jajajajaja.

Agradezco a cada una de las personas que tan amablemente comentan capitulo tras capitulo. Enserio, me gusta mucho saber sus opiniones, el conocer como ven la trama, que les parece, que nos les parece y todo eso.

Por otro lado, el cap anterior genero algo de polémica (¡?)y las quiero tranquilizar un poco. Ese cap creo que ha causado controversia por culpa de Matthew e_e ... lo único que puedo decirles es que NO ESTA ENAMORADO DE CANDY, le pondré pareja, ya pueden intuir quien será o tal vez, le cree una chica.

otra cosa más, creyeron que haría le haría la vida imposible de Neal y pues NO! …. ESTE FIC ES 100% FINAL FELIZ, como todo tendrá su transición y sus tropiezos y tal, pero no soy tan mala, en si no lo soy :/ pueden ver mis demás fics pastelosos. Pero al ser precisamente NEAL no es como un personaje para que sea una historia tan lineal… tiene que ser intensa, con buena trama y nada fácil, ya que por mucho que lo amemos, recordemos que no es una perita en dulce y bastantes maldades ha hecho, pero en mi fic no pagara cruelmente por ello, ya lo verán~

todo aclarado, espero que hayan disfrutado de este nuevo cap. Comente sin pena y gracias nuevamente por seguir aquí.

Un agradecimiento especial para

PillySnape, ElsaDeLarios, visitante,

Lula Sam, Iris Adriana,

Elsa, Sarah Montes O, LINDA LEAGAN,

Kikita7R, Paty coghlan, Xochiquetzal,

lectoras en el anonimato.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7

-Largo de aquí Candy-.

-Pero Neal, solo no vas a poder. Para eso estoy yo aquí-.

El castaño tras ese comentario se enfureció más. El sentido de responsabilidad de la rubia siempre lo ha detestado.

-Tú y tu manía de ser perfecta y responsable Candy. LARGATE DE UNA VEZ, NO TE NECESITO PARA NADA-.

Candy miraba consternada la reacción del castaño. Lo conocía molesto, pero en esta ocasión la furia de este era reflejada en sus ojos, que irónicamente aun en su estado de salud dejan ver a la perfección sus emociones.

Salió de la habitación, mirando por ultima vez el rostro de Neal. Ella sabía que esa reacción, tarde o temprano sucedería.

-Maldita sea, maldita humillación y maldita boca la mía… joder conmigo-.

Al surtirse solo, pudo soltar todos los improperios conocidos por él y seguramente algunos acabados de inventar. Guardo silencio cuando escucho unos toques a la puerta, no respondió. Pero aun así la impertinente visita entro.

\- ¿Pero ¿qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Neal, estas bien? -.

Eliza miraba con asombro el tiradero que había en el piso. La bandeja con lo que había sido comida, totalmente volteada con los demás platos y cubiertos.

\- ¿Para qué preguntas? ¿Acaso no es obvio lo que ha pasado? -.

-Ni quien te aguante Neal ¿Acaso te dejo para comer tu solo? -. la castaña no creía capas a la rubia hacer eso.

-No, ella…bueno, yo…- ahora que recordaba el dialogo que entablo segundos previos a él insultar a Candy, se daba cuenta de lo ridículo e infantil que se había comportado. Pero antes muerto que aceptarlo en voz alta.

\- ¿Qué hiciste Neal? -

Al castaño le sorprendió la pregunta y la voz de reproche de su hermana. Juraría que nunca había escuchado antes ese timbre de voz de su hermana y de haber pasado… Candy definitivamente no era parte de esa platica. Al no soportar mas el silencio le conto lo acontecido.

-Regresamos de dar un paseo en los jardines porque escucho que yo tenia hambre. Me vino a dejar para volver por otra bandeja de comida, porque la que me trajo cuando ustedes estaban en la habitación, lógicamente se enfrió. Regreso con la comida y me dijo…- se callo al entender lo tonto de todo.

\- ¿Y te dijo? - Eliza ya intuía lo que paso.

-Que me daría ella los alimentos, porque era demasiado pronto para que yo lo hiciera por mi cuenta. Sentí la cuchara cerca mis labios y la estúpida orden de "abre un poca la boca"-.

La castaña negaba con la cabeza ante lo dicho por su hermano. Era lógico que pasara, se sentía humillado por ser cuidado de esa manera. Pero no era justificación.

-Entiendo… ¿Qué le dijiste? -

Neal no emitió palabra ante la pregunta de su hermana.

\- ¿Qué más le dijiste Neal? -. Eliza se estaba impacientando.

\- ¿No adivinas? - giro su rostro, tratando de hacer gesto de incredulidad.

-La corriste diciéndole que no la necesitabas-.

El moreno cerro los ojos a su vez que suspiraba pesadamente. Que tonto había sido al reaccionar de esa manera. Pero no lo podían culpar, era normal su actuar ¿cierto? O al menos eso esperaba.

-Mandare a que limpien esto-. La ambarina estaba consiente ante el oscuro panorama que se abría ante Neal, pero justamente por eso, necesitaba el apoyo de la enfermera. Esperaba que este episodio, como muchos otros, los pasara por alto.

Neal se volvió a encontrar solo en su habitación. Ahora sí que se había ido de lengua ante sus palabras.

-.-

Eliza después de solicitar a una enfermera que arreglara el estropicio que causo su hermano, se puso a buscar a la rubia. Tenia que plantearle lo platicado con Matthew y su padre. Al pensar en el doctor se sonrojo, ese insolente rubio, con sus comentarios la había avergonzado y seguramente creyó que su ausencia se debe a él. Ja, no había nacido hombre que la hiciera sentir inseguridad. Ni siquiera el aristócrata, con su odio hacia ella, lo logro.

Sin saber cómo, llego al área donde las enfermeras se juntaban a descansar, encontrando así a la rubia hablando con una pelinegra.

-No fue justo lo que te hizo-. Lucia secaba el cabello de su amiga.

-No, pero lo entiendo-.

Candy había ido a sacar un nuevo uniforme, puesto el que traía puesto sufrió varias manchas de comida, al igual que su cabello. No entendía como llego restos de alimento ahí, hasta que lucia la miro y la mando a lavar sus risos.

La castaña escucho con atención los reproches que hacia la otra enfermera. Suspiro pesadamente mientras se planteaba que era necesario nuevamente, tragarse el orgullo.

-Estúpido hermano mayor- dijo entre dientes, pero lo bastante fuerte para que las enfermeras allí la escucharan.

-Eliza ¿Qué haces aquí? Disculpa, pero esta es área restringida al personal-.

-Te buscaba, ¿podemos hablar un momento? -.

La rubia lo pensó un poco, no podía negarse. Eliza se estaba comportando en su presencia, por su hermano. Ahí se notaba cuanto lo quería.

-Claro. Vamos a la cafetería-.

Candy se despido de su compañera para dirigirse con la castaña al lugar propuesto. Una vez allí, se dispusieron a sentarse lo mas lejos posible de la gente que había.

-Siento mucho lo que hizo mi hermano. Pero te pido que por favor lo comprendas-. La castaña no dejo hablar a la enfermera. -No esta en su mejor momento y tu mejor que nadie lo sabes-.

-Agradezco que vengas a decirme esto, sé que esta situación no es favorable para nadie, principalmente para Neal. No te preocupes, entiendo completamente-.

Ambas se quedaron calladas mirando sus respectivos cafés que habían pedido para amenizar la plática. Candy veía que Eliza trataba de decirle algo más pero no se atrevía.

-Se el esfuerzo que pones al estar frente a mi sin insultarme-.

La castaña fijo rápidamente la vista a la rubia ante ese comentario, pensaba que le estaba haciendo un reproche, pero como siempre el rostro pecoso de Candy solo le revelaba que todo eso estaba en el pasado.

-Somos opuestas en su totalidad. Era obvio que no congeniáramos…-

-Lo sé. Pero eso ya no importa, eso no cambiara por más que la situación lo amerite-.

Eliza nuevamente se sorprendió ante las palabras de Candy. Era verdad que ella no pediría disculpas y que la tregua pactada en silencio era lo más que podía ofrecerle a la enfermera. Pero también entendía que no podía ser tal malagradecida.

-Como sea Candy, es bueno saber que somos lo mas sinceras posibles-.

-Cierto, entonces ¿Por qué no me dices en realidad lo que me quieres decir?

-Bueno. mas vale que te diga todo-.

La ambarina se sonrojo, maldecía por dentro. No tenia caso darle mas vueltas al asunto, así que se dispuso a contarle todo lo que había acontecido en el consultorio del doctor Carter.

-Yo no creo ser la mas indicada para esto, Eliza-.

Candy realmente no estaba segura de lo bueno que podía ser el plan, por mucho que Neal necesitara atención, saltaba a la vista lo indeseable que era su presencia. Si este se aguantó su cercanía, era por lo débil que estaba como para reñirla.

-Si lo dices por el comportamiento de mi hermano, el va a tener que acostumbrarse y hacerse a la idea de que lo mejor para él es tener a alguien veinticuatro siente a su disposición. Además, eres la única que le podría hacer frente ante sus arranques, otra se desharía ahí mismo-.

La rubia se sorprendió ante lo que pensaban de ella. Pero era cierto lo que mencionaba, conocía al castaño desde hace años y sabia como mantenerlo a raya, aunque sea en base a amenazas.

\- ¿Puedes darme hasta hoy en la noche para pensarlo?

-Puedo, pero espero que realmente necesites pocas horas para decidirlo. Neal sale de aquí en dos días y a más tardar la tarde del tercer día, padre quiere que este rumbo a Lakewood-.

-Le avisare al doctor Matthew mi decisión hoy mismo-.

Ante esa promesa se despidieron. Eliza rumbo al consultorio donde había dejado a su padre para ir a ver su hermano y Candy rumbo a la habitación del castaño.

-.-.

-Gracias por la ayuda-.

La enfermera que lo acompaño, se fue sin emitir una palabra.

 _"Era obvio que ella no volviera. ¿Qué te preocupa Neal? Siempre has tenido el talento para alejarla. Otro distanciamiento más, ya no hace daño"_ O eso pensaba, porque daño sí que se había hecho.

Después de que su hermana se salió de su habitación, minutos después llego una enfermera a la que no le reconoció su voz. Llego para limpiar lo que había pasado y para posteriormente volver con una nueva bandeja de alimentos para él. Al escucharla decir que ella le daría de comer no pudo evitar pensar que ese cuadro debía de ser protagonizado por la rubia y no por esa desconocida enfermera. Opto por guardar silencio y obedecer, el hambre le estaba causando inicios de dolor de cabeza y lo menos que quería era pasar las siguientes horas con el malestar, sumado al otro por causa de su conducta.

Por otro lado, Candy vio salir a una de sus compañeras del cuarto del castaño. Pudo mirar que ella tomo su lugar para cuidarlo esos momentos y también comprobó que con otra enfermera el cooperaba.

 _"¿Qué esperabas Candy? ¿obediencia absoluta? Vamos, es Neal. Le incomodas desde siempre"_

Con ese pensamiento giro sobre sus pasos. Iba a confirmar que estuviera bien, pero alguien más lo había hecho por ella. Era lo mejor, no sabría que decirle para llenar el posible silencio incómodo.

-.-.-

\- ¿Estas seguras? -.

-No, pero tu viste el rostro del señor Leagan. No podía negarme… sinceramente cuando vine, no pensé encontrarlos aún. Quería platicar contigo antes sobre todo esto-.

Candy se encontraba con Matthew a solas, después de haberse encontrado aun a Eliza y Robert Leagan allí. Realmente se encontraba con la guardia baja por ello le fue imposible negarse ante la preocupación del padre de Neal.

-Realmente no me sorprendió que accedas. Lo que, si me dejo así, fue que Eliza te propuso para esto-. El rubio no estaba mirando a su amiga. Tenía la mirada clavada en lo que estaba escribiendo.

-Como sea, aun no me haz dicho que opinas de esto-.

Matthew por fin le dirigió la mirada y le sonrió, volviendo así a seguir escribiendo.

-Lo que pienso como medico es que es lo correcto, lo conoces, sabes la situación y todo eso que argumentaron los Leagan. Como tu amigo, supongo que servirá para tratar de limar asperezas con él o con ellos en general-.

Candy se quedo pensando en lo mencionado. Era imposible hacer eso, simplemente se podían hacer tolerables, pero nada más, así como ahorita Eliza y ella.

-Muy bien, puede que sea una experiencia…-

-Que dependerá de ti, si es buena o mala-. La segundo el rubio.

Se quedaron un rato mas en silencio mientras que el doctor terminaba de redactar una serie de documentos.

-Esto que te estoy entregando es mi permiso y este es la autorización del director. Ahorita iremos a que la firme, de todos modos, creo que siendo parte del clan Andrew, no se negara-.

-Espero que puedas sobrevivir sin mi habilidad aquí en el hospital-. Candy iba arreglando el expediente que se tendría que llevar consigo, una serie de instrucciones de Matthew para diferentes panoramas que pudiese enfrentar el paciente.

-Se queda Lucia, me las apañare bien con ella-.

Una vez con el director del hospital, le explicaron la situación, la petición y de quien venía. Como el rubio presagio, no hubo negativas para la autorización de que Candy White fuera a cuidar como enfermera particular a Neal Leagan.

-.-.-.

Los días fueron pasando con las visitas de su padre y hermana, se le hacía más fácil su estadía en el hospital. El doctor Carter junto con la enfermera Lucia, eran los encargados de sus revisiones para confirmar que se podía ir pronto.

La ultima mañana en la permanecería allí, llego. Sabía que partiría rumbo a su casa, pero intuía que algo tramaban a su alrededor. Cuando se juntaban en su habitación, había periodos de silencio largos. Maldecía la hora en que fue privado del sentido de la vista.

Desde la tarde donde le grito a Candy, no había vuelto a saber de ella. Siempre que intentaba preguntar sobre su enfermera a Matthew y la enfermera que iba con él, le desviaban el tema. Si algo le molestaba era que le ocultaran información, pero esta mañana se prometió no intentar preguntar sobre su paradero. Si le interesaba como se encontraba, ella misma hubiera ido a verlo.

Un toque a la puerta de su habitación lo saco de sus pensamientos. No tenia humor de tener a gente allí así que opto por guardar silencio. De igual manera entraron.

-No se para que tocan, si de todas formas entraran-.

-Si sabe que entraremos, no veo porque se enoja-.

La voz era la de su doctor. Poco podía decir de este, cuando estaban solos hablando su voz era neutral o muy tranquila, cuando hablaba con sus familiares era totalmente seria y formal, pero cuando lo había escuchado al hablar con la rubia, la voz se volvía suave y dulce para con ella. Estúpidamente lo irritaba sobremanera, pero era algo que no debía externar.

-Veo que esta de estupendo humor, supongo que es porque en breve se retirara su hogar-.

Neal sonrió. -Hogar… sinceramente preferiría perderme en el bosque a tener que aguantar la voz de mi madre, primero regañándome, después llorando y por último con indiferencia-.

Matthew volteo a ver a lucia, quien no había abierto la boca, ella se encogió de hombros al no entender las palabras del castaño.

\- ¿Quién mas anda con usted? -.

La enfermera se sorprendió de ser descubierta. Por fin lo saludo. -Buenos Días Neal-.

-Buenos días-.

Si bien no se habían vuelto amigos, él se esforzaba en tratarla con amabilidad, porque sabía que detrás de sus visitas posiblemente, muy posiblemente, le contaría de su salud a Candy.

-En un momento mas vienen sus familiares por usted. Nosotros nos adelantamos para tener todo listo-.

El rubio lo ayudo a levantarse para ponerse presentable, mientras tanto lucia empacaba las pocas pertenencias del paciente mientras a su vez sacaba una muda de ropa que se le fue dada con anterioridad.

Ante toda vergüenza y pudor perdido, Neal fue auxiliado para cambiarse de ropa. Aun no se acostumbraba a que lo asistieran en algo que era totalmente intimo y privado, pero así estaba la situación y se tendría que acostumbrar.

-Le he entregado a su padre, una serie de instrucciones en caso de algún síntoma secundario a su perdida de memoria, como mareos, dolores de cabeza, desmayos. No se tienen que preocupar en su totalidad porque es algo colateral, pero si debe de ser completamente sincero al reportar sus síntomas, ya que esa información la necesitare la próxima vez que nos veamos-.

\- ¿Es una amenaza? -. el castaño sonreía, puesto que su intención no era ofender.

El rubio sonrió, lo relajaba verlo con ese humor que aprendió era tan característico del joven.

-Una total y certera amenaza-.

Nuevamente unos toques a la puerta irrumpieron en el lugar. Dando permiso a pasar, estaban por entrar Eliza y su padre.

-Por fin a casa-. Fue la manera de saludar de Robert Leagan.

-Que emoción-.

Eliza se posiciono a un lado de su hermano y al escucharlo decirlo de manera negativa, le metió un codazo que solo Lucia pudo ver, haciéndola sonreír por la pareja tan singular de hermanos que eran.

Un intercambio más de palabras, junto con consejos y afectuosidades de despedida y ya estaban rumbo a la residencia que poseían en chicago.

\- ¿Le han dicho a madre sobre mi ceguera? -.

Interrumpió una conversación por lo mas absurda entre su padre y su hermana.

-Si y no…-. Robert miro a su hija.

-Padre le conto que estabas delicado de salud, pero no que tan delicado era-.

Neal asintió con la cabeza y regreso su rostro a lo que intuía era la ventanilla del coche. El aire frio le golpeaba de lleno la cara, calmándolo, haciéndolo saber del movimiento que él no podía ver.

Nada mas llegar a la casa se escucharon los alaridos por parte de Sara Leagan al ver a su primogénito, después de tan extraño viaje.

\- ¡Cariño! Dios mío, que delgado estas. ¿no comías por estar trabajando o que pasa? -. Sara lo inspecciono rápidamente para después abrazarlo.

-No tuve mucho tiempo para ello-. Neal cerro los ojos, para bien o para mal esa persona era su madre y mentiría al decir que no la extraño.

-Vamos hijo, platícame como fue ese viaje tan repentino. ¿Disfrutaste de la ciudad? Son épocas de más nevadas allí y se cuanto te gustan-.

Sara fue tan efusiva al ver a su hijo que lo tomo de la mano para dirigirlo a las escaleras de la entrada principal, por lógica, lo hizo trastabillar y caer un poco.

-Oh Neal, perdóname. Debes estar cansado por el viaje y yo aquí mareándote-.

La madre de Neal le sonrió tendiéndole nuevamente su mano para que este lo agarrara, extrañándole que su hijo no fijara la mirada en ella y la dejara con el brazo extendido.

\- ¿Neal? Ven, vamos dentro-.

Ni Eliza ni su padre pudieron intervenir, todo paso muy rápido y lo que aconteció fue con mayor velocidad. Neal respiro profundamente antes de tomar rumbo nuevamente hacia la entrada, los dos primeros escalones no habían sido problema, pero al pisar el tercer escalón no calculo bien y nuevamente se cayó lastimándose un poco su pierna herida con anterioridad.

Sara abrió los ojos asustada al ver que fue ignorada por su hijo y como su esposo corría rápidamente para auxiliarlo, mientras que su hija le tomaba la mano para poder mantenerse en pie.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Realmente estas bien? -.

El castaño se giro rumbo la voz de su madre, lo miro sonriendo y esperando que su mirada estuviera enfocada en ella.

-Me encuentro bien. Pero esto es algo que no puedo ocultarte más-.

Su padre tomo rápidamente la palabra. Tomando del brazo a su esposa.

-Pasemos dentro, por favor-.

Eliza ayudaba a su hermano con los escalones mientras Sara no perdía detalle del comportamiento y reacciones de los ahí presentes. Guardo silencio puesto que la seriedad de su marido era una clara muestra de lo que estaba pasando era algo grave.

Apunto estaban de entrar a la sala principal cuando la voz de la matriarca se hizo sonar.

-Ya iba a mandar a alguien por ustedes. ¿Qué les entretuvo tanto para dejarme a la buena de Dios aquí? -.

Sara se consterno al escucharla, se le olvido que había invitado a la tía abuela para celebrar la llegada de su hijo. Por su parte los demás integrantes de la familia palidecieron.

-Tía abuela ¿a qué se debe su grata visita? -. el padre de familia intentaba pensar con rapidez la solución ante la encrucijada en la que estaban.

-Claramente estoy para recibir a mi sobrino, hizo un viaje demasiado apresurado y ni adiós le dije. Lo mínimo era venir a recibirlo-.

-Gracias, pero no debió de cansarse en venir. Como era de esperarse, volví sano y salvo-.

Eliza lo miro esperando que se sangrara su lengua ante tal mentira de "sanidad". Un poco mas calmada condujo a su hermano hacia donde se encontraba la abuela Erloy para que la saludara, rogando que no hubiera un incidente como el de afuera. Y casi lo logran sino hubiera sido por lo perspicaz que es la matriarca del clan.

\- ¿Qué tienes Neal? Te noto demasiado extraño. ¿acaso estas enfermo? -.

Ante el cuestionamiento Neal mantuvo su rostro sereno. Era imposible para él también ocultarle a la anciana su acontecer sobre la salud.

-Por que no nos sentamos para que les pueda platicar lo que ha pasado-.

-Pero Neal…-

-Lo siento padre. Pero es imposible que no se enteren, tarde o temprano se descubrirá y no llevo ni diez minutos aquí y ya me siento fatigado de fingir-.

Las mujeres iban a protestar, pero el cansancio de Neal y la ayuda que veían de Eliza para con él, las hizo guardar silencio.

-Yo no estuve en new york. La realidad es que fui asaltado y estuve hospitalizado aquí en chicago desde el primer día que no volví a casa hasta hoy-.

\- ¿COMO ES ESO POSIBLE? Por Dios Robert ¿Por qué es no…? -. Sara no se movió de su asiento, pero escudriñaba con rapidez a su hijo mientras que la tía abuela veía con sorpresa y disgusto a Robert, siendo este que interrumpiera su pregunta.

-Sino dije nada es por exactamente la reacción que estas teniendo-.

-Madre, por favor. Deja que te contemos lo que ha pasado, guarda silencio y presta atención-. Eliza nunca había empleado ese todo de voz para con su familia y el escucharla sorprendió a todos.

Les fue explicado absolutamente todo lo acontecido en estas semanas, desde porque mintió el señor Leagan, la poca posibilidad de recuperación, hasta quien fue la que encontró a Neal en estado lamentable de salud. Extrañamente ninguna de las mujeres adultas allí, hizo un comentario despectivo de la enfermera.

-Dios mío, no puede estarte pasando esto hijo-. Después de escuchar todo con atención, hacer preguntas sobre dudas que tenían y ver que no había nada más que decir, Sara se levanto para acercarse a Neal y abrazarlo.

-Esta pasando madre. Solo lamento la manera en la cual se están enterando-.

La señora Erloy lo miraba consternada. Jamás hubiera imagino que algo así pasara en la familia y menos a su sobrino. El pensar en lo sucedido le hizo removiera viejas heridas con nombre, el de Anthony. No se quería ni imaginar que hubiera pasado si perdiera a otro de sus amados niños.

-Pueden contar absolutamente con todo el apoyo de la familia y del clan entero si es necesario-. Dijo solemnemente la matriarca.

-Muchas gracias tía abuela y justamente quería hacer unos comentarios acerca de eso mismo-. Robert le hizo un ademan para que lo acompañara a su despacho. Lo que tenía que pedirle, tenía que ser en perfecta confidencialidad con respecto a Neal.

Mientras tanto en la sala se quedaban Sara con sus hijos. Ella traba de consolar a su pequeño a la vez que intentaba no reñir a su hija por haberle ocultado lo sucedido. Quería entender porque le habían privado de la noticia tan importante y triste.

-Tranquila madre. Padre hará lo necesario para que Neal este lo mejor atendido posible-.

-No importa Eliza. No quiero que mi condición estropee los planes que tiene para ti-. Y no es que le agradara la idea de que prácticamente estuvieran vendiendo a su hermana, pero ante la nueva condición de él, era importante que ella encontrara el mejor partido en la sociedad de chicago, alguien que la pueda proteger y proveer como se suponía que él tendría que haberlo hecho.

-Eso pasa a segundo termino hijo. Ahorita la prioridad es facilitarte todo para que no te preocupes ni te estreses por nada-

Siguieron comentando las nuevas adecuaciones que podrían hacer en toda la casa y jardín. No había nada que les impidiera hacer las reformas necesarias para que Neal se moviera libremente, como si nada le pasara.

Unos ruidos de fuera de la sala les hizo notar que volvían del despacho para reunirse con ellos. La tía abuela fue la primera en hablar mientras hacía quitar a Sara de donde estaba sentada, tenía que hablar con su sobrino.

-Bueno Neal. Quiero informarte que desde este momento y lo mas pronto posible tu nuevo lugar de residencia será la mansión de Lakewood, te marcharas para estar en completa paz y tranquilidad. No quiero que en ningún momento pienses que se te esta mandado ahí por malas intenciones, que Dios me castigue ahora mismo si las intenciones de mi corazón son otras. Si ordeno esto es por tu bienestar-. Le sostenía la mano fuertemente para poder trasmitirle todo su cariño y apoyo.

-Gracias tía abuela-

Sara iba a protestar, ¿Cómo iba a cuidar de su hijo y casar a su hija si se encontraban en lugares distintos? Previniendo el alegato de su mujer, Robert se dirigió a ella.

-Nosotros no acompañaremos a Neal a Lakewood. Como dije reiteradas veces, se le aconsejo tranquilidad para poder tener la posibilidad de sanar o en el peor de los casos, para acostumbrarse. y con todos nosotros allí, le resultara imposible-.

-Pero querido, mi hijo...-.

-Sara, esa orden viene de parte mía ¿acaso la vas a cuestionar? -.

Ante la voz de la matriarca, Sara asintió y guardo silencio.

-Neal se ira con Doroty, es de mi entera confianza. No se encontrará solo, aunque haya lo mínimo de servidumbre será lo suficiente para dos personas-.

\- ¿Dos personas? -.

-Una profesional de la salud hará compañía a Neal veinticuatro siete. Estará a su entera disposición para cuidarle y atenderle-.

Sara no volvió a preguntar ni a cuestionar nada. Por lo visto su esposo y su tía, planearon todo perfectamente bien, en muy poco tiempo. Eso lo agradecía.

-Será mejor que ayudes a tu hermano a subir Eliza. Necesita descansar, en unas horas partirán y espero que lleguen antes del anochecer-.

La castaña obedeció a su padre, tomo a Neal para poder instalarlo en su habitación.

-Ayudare a Elena con tu equipaje. ¿te gustaría orientarme en lo que quieres llevar? -. esta era la que más tranquila se veía. Aunque no le gustase la separación sabía que la compañía que tendría, le haría bien. Sabia que los rencores pasados por parte de quien lo cuidaría, estaban ahí, en el pasado.

-Gracias Eliza. Lamento tener que volverte a dejar sola-.

-Tranquilo, prometo comportarme y elegir un buen marido. Así no tendrás por qué preocuparte por mi-.

Ambos en el fondo sabían la responsabilidad y carga que eran respectivamente para el otro. Pero lo habían aceptado de buena manera al quererse tanto.

-.-.-.

Pasaron las horas con aparente tranquilidad. Se escuchaba mucho movimiento en su habitación, entrar y salir de personas. Conto con la visita de la tía abuela, la cual le quería trasmitir seguridad y palabras de aliento. Posteriormente conto con la presencia de su madre, que como bien dijo, lo regaño por exponerse de esa manera, que lo que paso era por querer trabajar sin necesidad. Neal aguanto solemnemente todo lo dicho, porque pese a que lo estaba regañando a su vez estaba llorando Sara, por no haber sido capas de cuidarle y atenderle cuando lo necesitaba más.

Llego la hora de partir. Había descansado realmente poco, pero había valido la pena, pese a no ver, se pudo distraer con todos los preparativos para ese viaje relámpago que haría.

Bajo junto con su hermana a la primera planta.

-Mas vale que te sepas comportar-.

-Si-

-Lo digo enserio Neal, se supone que vas a recuperarte-.

-Ya lo sé-.

-Eres imposible-.

-Como tu comprenderás, hermanita-.

Eliza puso sus ojos en blanco. Cuando andaba en ese plan su hermano, era simplemente intratable. Esperaba que al pasar de los días y mas lejos de la ciudad, su animo cambiara. Tenia que tener en mente que hacia tres días que se enteró de su perdida.

\- ¿Sabes quién es la persona que me acompañara? -. hasta ahorita no le habían dicho que doctor era quien estaría con él. Neal rogaba que no fuera el pesado de Matthew.

-Ni idea. Eso es algo que no se consultó conmigo, claramente-. La castaña esperaba el momento de sentir como se mordía la lengua ante la mentira que acababa de decir.

Fue salvada de seguir mintiendo tan descaradamente, puesto que ya los esperaban en la puerta, sus padres, la tía abuela y Doroty. Alzo la ceja al no ver allí a otra persona.

Ya todos juntos salieron rumbo al carro para despedir a su hermano. Sus padres junto con la tía Erloy se distrajeron dándole instrucciones al chofer. Así que mientras tanto ayudaría a Neal a entrar. Doroty fue la primera para poder indicarle desde adentro, cuando se pego mas vio a otro pasajero. Este le giño el ojo mientras sonreía y se llevaba un dedo a sus labios indicándole que guardara silencio sobre su presencia. Eliza sorprendida asintió con la cabeza, no pensaba verlo tan pronto, creyó que era mas prudente que estuviera ya en la mansión o eso había entendido al no haber sido mencionado el nombre.

Estando todo listo Sara y la tía abuela se acercaron a la ventanilla para despedirse una vez más. Ambas miraron con seriedad al tercer pasajero hasta que se suavizaron sus facciones, le devolvieron la sonrisa junto con una mirada de agradecimiento. Minutos antes habían podido cruzar unas cuantas palabras, las necesarias para agradecerle lo que estaba haciendo.

Partieron rumbo a Lakewood, Neal agradecía volver ahí. No lo diría, pero prefiera estar allí que en la casa de su familia en la misma región. Aunque haya siempre estado con su hermana cuando visitaba el lugar, lograba escabullirse para recorrerlo de punta a punta. Conocía todos los rincones y apostaba que sus primos no estaban ni enterados. Aunque su estadía sería diferente de las habituales quería sacar el mayor provecho.

Tiempo más tarde un estornudo lo saco de sus pensamientos, giro su rostro hacia donde provenía el sonido, pero no sentía que haya sido Doroty la que lo hizo. Se quedo "mirando" hacia esa dirección.

\- ¿Solo vamos tu y yo? -.

-Si joven-.

La muchachita miro por el rabillo del ojo al otro acompañante y sonrió.

Neal no le creyó, desde hace un buen rato sentía un aroma a flores, demasiado familiar pero no sabia reconocer exactamente donde lo había olido antes. Cerro los ojos por mera costumbre para intentar recordar…

-Doroty ¿Percibes el aroma flores? -.

A esta le sorprendió la pregunta. -Si, ¿le incomoda? -

El tercer pasajero estaba expectante ante la respuesta.

-No, me recuerda… a Candy, este aroma no es de flores en general, sino a rosas-.

.-+.-+.-+

-.+-.+-.+

Listo, mi cabeza no da para mas en este capítulo.

Tarde en publicar porque estaba deprimida. Escribía un nuevo fic, sobre un videojuego otome (donde una es la protagonista y nuestras elecciones en el dialogo nos harán quedar con uno de los chicos del juego) se llama corazón de melón y es gratis por si a alguna le interesa pasearse y ver de que trata.

El caso es que estaba tan emocionada con la idea que tenia para la historia, que hice el primer capitulo y lo publique… grande fue mi decepción al ver que no fue aceptado como los demás. Me di cuenta que si mi historia no era Yaoi (amor entre hombres) no iba a tener visitas y comentarios. Me desilusione mucho y un amigo, el me apoyo la idea y todo, me animo a que escribiera mi historial al menos para mí. Y así lo hare, aunque no sea tomada en cuenta, lo hare porque yo quiero que pase entre la pareja lo que narrare.

Ante la decepción me refugie en ver un nuevo anime, nanatsu no taizan. ES GENIAL tiene de todo, guerras, magia, chicos guapos, buena historia y un porque de la situación actual. Vale tremendamente la pena mirarlo. El caso es que me enganche y lo termine de ver en 2 dias (son 30 capitulos) y eso que no he mirado la segunda temporada porque está en emisión aun y la veré hasta que se finalice la publicación.

Me dieron ganas de contar mis aventuras simples y compartirlas con ustedes.

Nuevamente gracias por el apoyo en el fic, gracias por sus comentarios y por estar ahí. Me encanta leerles y ver que les ha gustado lo que he escrito, por ello aquí tienen un nuevo cap. Si bien no se avanzo mucho entre la pareja, tenia que hacer saber la noticia a la familia (muchos lo vieron importante y dicidi hacerles caso :)

Agradecimiento especial para:

Sarah Montes O \- Rosyfdz28 \- Iris Adriana – invitado - Clau ceis - ElsaDeLarios \- Paty coghlan - Kikita7R - PillySnape \- Xochiquetzal - C.C. Suu – Glen – lectoras anónimas.

Sarah Montes O: el carácter de neal va ha ser un arma de doble filo para ellos. Pero nada que no puedan solucionar X3

Rosyfdz28: gracias por leerme : 3 me encanta que te encante xD

Iris Adriana: si! Candy será su enfermera particular ewe jeje

Invitado: u-u tarde un poco, pero aquí ya esta listo el cap espero te guste.

Clau ceis: listo! Actualizado para saciar la curiosidad.

ElsaDeLarios: DX hago lo posible porque caiga bien Matthew, me rindo : C

Paty coghlan: listo, cap nuevo para saciar la curiosidad.

Kikita7R: pues según yo, no sufrió mucho sara, seguí vuestro consejo de que tenían que enterarse.

PillySnape: gracias por tu apoyo! Que linda. ¡Veras que tarde que temprano le puedes meter un cap nuevo a tu fic! No te desanimes. Jajaja igual quiero que se enamoren y hagan mas cositas que pelear.

Xochiquetzal: ciertamente no me gusta que hagan a un personaje sin una razón original de su comportamiento o que distorsionen su esencia. Bien pueden hacerlo mas malo o mas bueno, pero jamás algo ridiculizarlo como en la mayoría de historias de otros muchos personajes. Espero jamás caer en eso. Yo también me estoy pregunto como hacer que Candy despierte la mujer que lleva dentro. Tiene que ser por amor más que por pasión. Espero lograrlo.

C.C. Suu: DX me mate mucho pensando en el titulo (¿) jajajaja gracias por leerme :)

Glen: ciertamente tuvo que pasar tiempo para que yo viera con otros ojos a Neal por encima de Terry. Y si, merece tener algo mas que el rechazo por parte de la rubia. Fue el mas valiente de todos con respecto a sus sentimientos.

lectoras anónimas: gracias por estar allí.

PD: perdon si hay errores de dedo. me estoy cayendo de sueño.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. 8

-Doroty ¿Percibes el aroma flores? -.

A esta le sorprendió la pregunta. -Si, ¿le incomoda? -

El tercer pasajero estaba expectante ante la respuesta.

-No, me recuerda… a Candy, este aroma no es de flores en general, sino a rosas-.

La de trenzas se quedo cayada ante lo dicho. Temía que un solo movimiento delatara quien iba también en el vehículo.

Un par de horas mas tarde ya se encontraban en la entrada de la mansión de la familia Andrew. Neal lo pudo reconocer por el cambio de aromas y ambiente. Si su nueva condición le permitía estar allí sin esperar hasta que llegue el verano, lo vería de manera positiva.

Bajo gracias a la ayuda del chofer, se quedó quieto esperando indicaciones, pero le sorprendió la voz que le hablo.

-Hola, me presento. Son la enfermera Candy White y he sido contratada para ser quien lo atienda mientras dure su estadía aquí-.

El castaño no entendía de que iba esa presentación.

-Candy ¿Qué haces aquí? -.

Esta sonrió ante la cara de confusión que provoco.

-Como le acabo de decir, vengo a cuidarlo-.

-Me refiero a tu presentación. Ya se quien eres-. _"Maldición, Eliza siempre supo quien vendría y me lo oculto. Ojalá se tenga que casar con un viejo gordo y feo que parezca que morirá en meses pero que le dure años"_ después de ese pensamiento enseguida empezó a negar con la cabeza. _"Si hay un ser divino que me haya oído, por favor olvida la insensatez de mi mente"_

La rubia y los otros dos presentes le miraron con rostro preocupado.

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿te está doliendo la cabeza? -.

Fue a su lado para ver si tenia las pupilas dilatadas o si se encontraba frio. Cuando toco la frente de este, lo encontró normal. " _¿Entonces que le pasaba? Tanto le molestó saber que yo sería su cuidadora. Sabia que no era buena idea venir, pero aquí estoy"_

Neal instintivamente se echó para atrás al sentir que lo tocaban, chocando en el acto con el carro que se encontraba a su espalda.

\- ¿Qué significa esa presentación? Aun no me contestas-.

Candy bajo su mirada. -Si me presente como sino nos conocíamos, es porque quiero empezar de cero esto. Necesito… no, necesitamos dejar lo mas posible atrás, para que sea más fácil para ambos nuestra presencia-. Le tomo una mano para estrechársela. -Vamos Neal, que esto sea un nuevo comienzo-.

El castaño sintió una calidez que se extendía por todo su brazo hasta expandirse por su cuerpo. Hacía mucho tiempo atrás que no la tocaba. Aunque generalmente era para empujarla, jalarla o tirarla. En su agarre sintió también como por un microsegundo Candy se tensaba, igual que él.

-Creo que estas equivocada Candy-. Neal la soltó poco a poco.

\- ¿Sobre qué? - se llevó sus manos a su espalda para jugar con ellas. Algo había sentido, pero no sabía explicar el que.

-Yo hace mucho que deje todo atrás. Supongo que soy tan poco importante que no recuerdas que hace tiempo nos habíamos visto en dos ocasiones y yo ya no me comporte como antaño-.

Candy claro que se acordaba, estuvo pensando mucho en esos encuentros. Preguntándose a que se debía ese cambio o si solo era por que de casualidad él se sentía mal ese día.

-Pero en el hospital tu…-

Ahora Neal fue el que bajo su rostro. -No estaba en mi mejor momento y la pague contigo. Aunque no es justificación para lo que te grite, no me arrepiento. Te dije lo que de verdad pienso de ti-.

Esas palabras, aunque fueron crueles, eran sinceras. No soportaba que Candy sea la chica perfecta y responsable ante los demás. Le hubiera gustado verla descarada, rebelde como cuando de niña pero que aun en su adolescencia lo siguiera demostrando. La miro tímida en la biblioteca y a la defensiva en el teatro, la Candy de hace años lo hubiera encarado y no se hubiera mostrado reservada. Con su actitud en el hospital le hubiera respondido con una cachetada, aunque ella después se arrepintiera, pero entendía que no actuó así por su ética y lugar de trabajo. Quería creer que si se hubieran encontrado en otra circunstancia hubiera recibido la reprimenda que merecía.

-Entonces, tú definitivamente me odias. No hay razón para que yo haya venido-. _"Tengo que hablar con Doroty, me tengo que regresar, sino esto solo empeorara"_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el tono brusco del castaño.

-No has prestado atención a nada de lo que he dicho. Dije que detesto que tu quieras ser perfecta y responsable, cuando sabemos que eres una mujer que no se guarda nada y se defendería, aunque la reina madre estuviera viéndola. No le temes a nada y te enfrentas a cualquiera. Me hiciste frente a mí, a mi madre, a la tía abuela, a mi hermana, a la hermana grey… le hiciste frente al rebelde de Terry…-.

En lo ultimo dicho cerro la boca de una buena vez. No hubiera querido mencionarlo, pero por impulso de hacerle saber a la rubia como la veía, salió el nombre de ese bastado. Al ver que esta no le respondió, se enojó un poco más.

-Si te quieres ir, vete de una buena vez. Solo mostraras lo débil y en el mal concepto que te tuve todos estos años. Te lo dije y te lo repito, si será así, entonces no te necesito-.

Le hubiera gustado marcharse enojado y haciendo ver su disgusto en sus pasos, pero ante la situación lo único que pudo hacer fue recostarse en el vehículo y espera a que Candy se decidiera y lo metiera de una buena vez a la casa. Se sentía como un niño chiquito que tenia que esperar a que le tomen la mano para poder cruzar la calle llena de tráfico.

-De acuerdo-.

Al escucharla decir eso y sentir como se movía lejos de él, sabía que había perdido. Que una vez mas no era digno de compartir su compañía por más que su condición lo ameritase.

De un momento a otro ya tenia nuevamente la mano de Candy entre la suya y era jalado con suavidad para que empezara a caminar.

-No he cambiado Neal. Sigo siendo la misma pero que ha madurado, aunque sea un poco. Como tú, eres el mismo insolente, altanero y majadero de siempre, pero has madurado-.

Él no dijo nada porque sabia que la rubia le había dicho todo eso con una sonrisa en los labios. Por su parte, Candy dirigió con calma a castaño, sabia que desde ahorita tenia que él tratar de memorizar las cosas de la casa para que sea independiente mas rápido.

Doroty ya la esperaba en la puerta, la castaña cuando vio que su amiga y el joven Leagan empezaron hablar, vio prudente dejarlos solos. Ella en el fondo sabía que jamás pudieron engañarlo, sobre ellos dos viajando solos. ¿de cuándo acá viajaba la sirvienta a lado del señorito de la casa?

-Candy, hemos subido las maletas a las habitaciones. La señora me pidió que te cambiara de cuarto, al igual que la del joven Leagan-.

La tía abuela no le había comentado nada en el prevé encuentro que tuvo en la casa de los Leagan.

-Ella no me dijo nada. ¿Qué habitación me dio? -. se imaginaba que la de servidumbre, sonrió ante la idea, sería muy típico de la tía Erloy.

-Pido que ocuparan las habitaciones matrimoniales-.

A ambos les sorprendió lo dicho por la castaña, así que no dudaron en externarlo al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡¿COMO?!-.

-La habitación para el joven Neal será la que ocupaba el señor Vicent cuando no estaba en sus viajes y para Candy será la de la señora Rosemary. Lo vio conveniente porque son las que se unen por medio del armario compartido-.

Candy al escuchar el nombre de la madre de Anthony no pudo evitar recordarle y añorarlo. ¿Qué hubiera sido de su vida, si él estuviera aun a su lado?

Neal sintió como el agarre que la rubia ejercía en su mano, disminuyo. Y no tenia que mirarla para saber que seguramente un semblante triste se había apoderado de su rostro. Él sabia de primera mano el amor que está le tuvo a su difunto primo. Pese a todo, solo a Anthony veía digno de tenerla, se complementaban tan bien cuando eran niños, que seguramente hubieran sido la pareja perfecta como matrimonio. Siempre lamento su fallecimiento, porque toda la familia se sumió en tristeza por su partida, pero que él no lo externo. No comprendía en ese entonces lo que significaba no volver a ver a alguien. Su comportamiento fue uno de los peores que puede recordar.

Hablo para sacar del letargo que parecía haberse apoderado de su enfermera.

-Si así lo dispuso la tía abuela, fue por algo. Gracias Doroty-.

La mencionada se sorprendió, por eso mismo le sonrió, no importaba que él no lo pudiera ver. Era la primera vez que el joven Neal, no se dirigía a ella despectivamente.

-Si. Sera mejor irnos a instalar como se debe, no has descansado nada y es necesario para tu salud. Solo tienes horas fuera del hospital-.

Candy volvió a tomar con seguridad la mano del castaño. Ambos estaban cansados, ya que ella tuvo que poner en orden todo para no dejar ningún pendiente en la ciudad.

Ya en la segunda planta se dirigió a la habitación de Neal.

-Doroty, por favor te encargo el arreglo de mi alcoba. Necesito arreglar la de él para saber donde dejare las cosas mas importantes accesibles-.

La chica de trenzas asintió, viendo cómo se alejaban de ella. Le sorprendía ver a su pecosa amiga tomada de la mano de su paciente. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a presenciar ese cuadro, le hubiera tildado de loco. Se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a acomodar todo, aunque la mayoría de objetos personales los tenia que trasladar. La rubia había dejado todos sus vestidos y accesorios en la mansión.

Cuando Candy entro a la habitación que alguna vez perteneció al señor Brower, le sorprendió verla tan fresca y arreglada, como si su antiguo huésped jamás se hubiera marchado de allí. Dejando los recuerdos en el pasado, que ya amenazaban con invadirla nuevamente, acerco a Neal a la cama.

-Sera mejor que te recuestes un rato, aun sino quieres dormir. Pediré que hagan la merienda lo más pronto posible-.

Neal se recostó, pero segundos después sintió como la rubia le quitaba los zapatos y posteriormente los calcetines. Se quedo congelado al sentirla, tanto que no sintió cuando ella se movió hasta que sintió sus manos desatarle su corbata y desabrocharle el chaleco.

-Siéntate por un momento, necesito quitártelo, sino vas a estropearlo-.

Este obedeció sin chistar la solicitud de Candy. No le dejo tiempo de réplica cuando sintió como lo tomaba por los hombros y lo empujaba suavemente para volver a quedar recostado.

-Bueno. aún hay luz natural. ¿quieres que abra las ventanas? -.

-Si… quieres-.

Candy no se hizo esperar y las abrió, maravillándose de volver a ver ese jardín y la brisa fría que se colaba.

-Será mejor te metas entre las cobijas. Supongo que mandaron un mensajero para que tuvieran todo listo ante nuestra llega-. Lo decía por que las ropas de cama y las cortinas olían a limpio y se veían recién puesto todo.

-Me tapare cuando sienta frio-. Por fin el castaño pudo recuperar el hablar completamente.

Escucho como Candy abría y cerraba cajones, seguramente inspeccionando que estuvieran libres para colocar sus cosas. Escucho mas movimientos que interpreto como puertas y fue confirmado cuando la escucho dirigirse a otra persona. Así que intuía que había dado con el armario compartido.

-Doroty, puedes por favor pedir que se haga el almuerzo. Por el viaje nos saltamos la hora de la comida y me vengo muriendo-.

-Si Candy, estará en treinta minutos. Fue lo primero que pedí-.

-Eres la mejor, gracias-.

Neal frunció el ceño ante lo que había escuchado. Espero a que la rubia volviera a poner atención a sus labores dentro de su nueva alcoba para hablar con ella.

-Así que el aroma a rosas venia de tu cuerpo-. al darse cuenta de como dijo las cosas se sonrojo.

Candy a su vez tenia la cara colorada, se había delatado de la manera más tonta y todo por tener hambre.

-Lo siento. Pero pensé que, si sabias que era yo la que te cuidaría te ibas a negar-.

Él se quedo meditando las palabras por un momento. -Entiendo. ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -.

-Claro-.

\- ¿Por qué desde… desde que te dije lo que te dije en la habitación, no volviste a verme? -. por fin tenia el valor para saber que paso esos días.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? -.

-Porque se supone que eras mi enfermera. Dejaste a tu paciente botado por un berrinche-. Reconocía que ese episodio estaba de más.

-No te deje abandonado-. Candy mientras le respondía, desempacaba las pertenencias que el trajo consigo.

-Si lo hiciste-. Le refuto

-No lo hice. Le pedí a Lucia que fuera tu enfermera mientras yo ponía en orden mis asuntos para venir a Lakewood-.

\- ¿Qué asuntos? -. no quería sonar como un chismoso, pero al ver que ella estaba tan comunicativa, aprovecharía.

-Pues tenia que dejar todo en orden con Albert. Se esta quedando conmigo desde que perdió la memoria, pero como ya esta mejor, no me preocupo por dejarlo solo-.

Neal frunció nuevamente el ceño. - ¿Es tu pareja? -

La rubia lo miro sorprendida, pero no se enojó. Desde que el rubio se paso a vivir a su departamento sabia que la gente iba empezar hablar, así que, usando la tapadera de ser hermanos, se había calmado la situación.

-No Neal, No es nada de esas cosas. Es un amigo muy querido mío, desde mi infancia lo conozco y me ayudado en muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida-.

\- ¿Qué otros dejaste? Digo, pendientes-. Arqueo la ceja en señal de insolencia, misma que fue borrada al sentir en su rostro un golpe por parte de alguna prenda suya de vestir.

-Me despedí de nuestros primos-. Se quedo callada esperando la reacción que tendría lo que dijo, pero no vio nada.

Al escuchar la mención de sus familiares se tensó. Si ese par sabia de su condición, seria la burla y mofa de ellos lo que restara de sus vidas y el no soportaría eso nuevamente.

\- ¿Lo saben? -.

Candy entendió a lo que se refiere. -No. Solo les comenté a ellos y a las chicas que fui contratada por mi ultimo paciente para que fuera su enfermera personal. Pero no les dije quien, y tampoco a donde iría, solo que saldría fuera de la ciudad-.

-Gracias-.

Con eso el castaño daba por finalizado el interrogatorio.

-.-.

El tiempo se pasó entre ¿Dónde quieres que coloque tal cosa? ¿vas a necesitar esto con frecuencia? ¿quieres que ponga tal cosa aquí? Preguntas necesarias para mantener sus cosas en orden.

La voz de Doroty irrumpió la actividad.

-Ya esta lista la comida ¿Dónde se servirá? -.

Neal espero a que Candy dispusiera el lugar, pero no fue así.

\- ¿Dónde quieres que almorcemos? -.

La pregunta lo agarro desprevenido. Pensando en que sería alimentado como bebé en crianza opto por un lugar donde no los verían por el clima que hacía.

-En el jardín. Quiero sentir la frescura del lugar-.

-De acuerdo-. La rubia se acerco a la puerta para avisarle a su amiga donde comerían. Posteriormente se volvió hacia Neal, tenía que cambiarle de ropa.

\- ¿Quieres cambiarte de ropa o esperaras a tomar un baño? -

-Solo prefiero salir algo más abrigado-.

Nuevamente sintió como le tomaba de la mano para ayudarlo a moverse en la habitación, ayudándolo a colocarse unos cálidos zapatos de estar y un abrigo ligero para evitar que enfermara. Hace nada estuvo apunto de morir por hipotermia.

-Puedo andar por mi cuenta-. Neal se zafo del agarre y muy seguro de sí mismo, "se dirigió a la puerta que llevaba al pasillo"

Candy lo dejo hacer, solo lo veía mientras negaba con la cabeza. _"si así se pone de voluntarioso no me quiero imaginar en otras actividades todavía… peores. Me salve estos días, pero ahora tendré que hacerlo"._ Escucho un golpe y después una maldición en toda regla, vio cómo su paciente volvía con rostro de enfado.

-Antes que digas nada, un error lo comete cualquiera-.

Neal se había metido al armario compartido y chocando con la puerta de la habitación contigua. Sintió como era tomado de los hombros y empujado hacia delante.

-No iba a decirte nada… solo que por esa puerta no se sale-. Escucho un chasquido de parte de la boca de Neal.

-.++.-

Sin más contratiempos se encontraban ya listo para comer. Al llegar a la mesa del jardín pudo ver los diferentes platillos. Comida ligera y rápida, lo agradecía porque así sería más fácil para Neal acostumbrarse que por ahora, alguien lo ayudara.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sirvieron? -.

-pues, fruta picada, hay medallones de ternera y sopa. ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría comer? -.

Él sentía tanta hambre que no le importaba comer con las manos. Pero lastimosamente, no podría hacerlo.

-La fruta, por favor-.

Candy le coloco una servilleta en su regazo y se pegó a Neal lo más que pudo. Escogió la fruta que veía que a veces ella había visto que consumía.

-Abre la boca por favor, es papaya con un poco de miel-. Fue una sensación cuando empezaron a importarla y veía con que singularidad la comía.

Este obedeció sin chistar. Apenas sintió el alimento en la boca gimió de satisfacción. No es que la comida del hospital haya sido mala, simplemente es que no era lo que a él le gustaba.

Mientras el masticaba, Candy aprovechaba para alimentarse también. Cuando noto que no le pidió más, pico otro trozo y se lo acerco a sus labios, vio como Neal sonrió y abrió la boca.

El castaño se relajo en su lugar. _"de saber que estaría tan pendiente, no me hubiera negado en el hospital"_ y lo pensaba porque no tenia que decir nada para ser atendido. Sería fácil acostumbrarse a esto.

Así se fue el primer plato. Iba hablar para decirle que otra cosa quería comer, cuando sintió que le pasaba una servilleta por los labios. Sintió como uno de los dedos de ella le rozo. Si Candy se dio cuenta, el no ignoraba puesto que la mano de esta no se apartó de su labor.

-Me sorprende que hayas comido esto tan bien. Fue muy poco lo que te manchaste, sinos ponemos a ellos, esto será pan comido en las próximas ocasiones-.

-Fue porque tienes mucha paciencia-.

-Lo que haya sido, si lo repetimos funcionara. ¿Qué quieres comer ahora? -.

Neal se debatía en tomar o no la sopa. Sabía que eso sería más complicado, por más que deseara algo caliente para su estómago.

La rubia vio la indecisión en su rostro.

-toma algo de líquido. Hay agua, jugo de naranja y té-.

-Agua, pero esto creo que puedo hacerlo solo-.

Candy se encogió de hombros y le tendió el vaso ayudándolo a encontrarlo. No iba a limitarlo, así era como aprendería a volver a valerse por si mismo. Y así fue, vio con tranquilidad que él no se apresuraba a llevar a cabo tan sencilla, pero en su condición complicada tarea.

\- ¿Ves? No soy tan inútil como suponen mi familia y tu-.

-Yo nunca pensé eso-. Se defendió rápidamente-.

-Éticamente, por tu profesión, no deberías. Pero como una persona fuera de su uniforme, seguramente si-.

-No Neal, de verdad…-

-Vamos, da igual. Ciertamente soy un inútil, no voy a poder salir por mi cuenta, no voy a poder trabajar más, ni siquiera voy a poder asistir como deseaba a la universidad. Y lo peor…- aguardo silencio ¿importaba lo que iba a decir? ¿le importaba a ella lo que tenia que decir? NO. Se guardo su ultimo lamento para si mismo.

El silencio se acento sin tregua. Ninguno decía nada, él para no enfadarse y ella, para no enfadarlo. Ambos por el mismo motivo.

-Quiero la sopa-.

Tras esa petición, lo único que se oía de vez en vez era "abre la boca, por favor". Afortunadamente el resto de la comida, paso con tranquilidad.

..-..-..-..-..

Después de almorzar, Neal se encontraba solo en su recamara. Estaba cansando y sin realmente haber hecho algo que requiriera tal esfuerzo. Pero el solo tenerla a ella en su entorno y cerca, era para ponerlo tenso y estresado, no quererse mover para tirar algo y hacer todavía más vergonzosa la situación.

Lo que dijo con anterioridad, era verdad. Aunque no había tenido tanto tiempo para analizar su situación, al pasar las horas fue comprendido su nueva condición. Desde un principio sabia que todo lo que tenía planeado se había derrumbado. Por primera vez quería hacer algo más que pelearse, humillar y todo lo que se había propuesto, termino de la manera más abruptamente posible.

¿le parecía un precio justo a pagar? Cuando pensaba eso, tenia sentimientos encontrados. Sabía que había sido malo con toda persona inferior a él; pero no había matado, ni violado a nadie. ¿Qué se supone que hizo para terminar así? Fue la primera pregunta que se realizó hace tres días y no encontró respuesta.

Aparte de todo lo truncado de sus metas u objetivos, iba a mencionar otros que hasta ese momento no los había tomado en cuenta como importantes. Era consiente que cualquier posibilidad romántica con una mujer, era nula para su futuro. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se ataría a alguien impedido como él? Maldita sea, tenía dinero, pertenecía a uno de los clanes mas poderosos de escocia y un grupo influyente en chicago y porque no, de todos estados unidos. No era tan guapo como sus primos u otros estúpidos que él conocía, pero con todo lo demás era compensado. Tenía un carácter fuerte, que se tuvo que moldear poco a poco para ser mas que los demás, aunque no siempre fuera así, pero tenía que creérselo y hacérselo creer a los que le querían pisotear. Pero todo eso no importaba, cuando en este momento y hasta seguramente su muerte, no podría valerse por si mismo.

Al cruzar eso ultimo por su mente, empezó a sentirse asfixiado. El pecho le pesaba y sentía que estaba quedando atrapado entre algo. El silencio de su recamara y el no poder dormir, lo hizo pensar de más. En darse realmente cuenta de que esto no era pasajero, que no era algo temporal, de que su vida no volvería a la normalidad en pocos días como tontamente se quería convencer cada vez que iba a dormir o al despertar, notando que estaba sumido en una completa oscuridad.

se levanto de su cama dispuesto a salir de donde estaba, un minuto más allí y se volvería loco ante su estado actual y por desgracia, apostaba que permanente.

Empezó avanzar con sus brazos extendidos, para poder localizar cualquier cosa y no llevársela por delante, no funciono. Dio un giro brusco con algún mueble que habría cerca, tirando lo que había posado ahí y cayéndose al pisar agua.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA! - bramo de dolor, empezando a dar de puños al suelo.

Intento levantarse, pero las piernas las sentía débiles. El estrés y la angustia que había estado ocultado, aparecieron de golpe.

\- ¡CANDY! SE QUE ESTAS ALLI ¡CANDY! -

Al no escuchar respuesta y aun en su posición empezó a moverse por la habitación, chocando nuevamente con algún mueble.

\- ¡CANDY! ¡CAND…- no había terminado de gritar cuando escucho que alguna de las puertas era azotada con brusquedad.

\- ¡Dios mío, NEAL! -.

Rápidamente sintió unas manos tomándole por los brazos, para tratar de hacerlo levantarse. Al intentarlo gimo de dolor, sintió un malestar en la pierna herida con anterioridad. Sentía como nuevamente el aire se cortaba y dejo de escuchar los ruidos que empezaron a rodearle.

Pero una vez más sintió que esos brazos que lo acunaban y lo atraían hacia el cuerpo cálido de esa persona, logrando no sumirse en el letargo que amenazaba.

-aquí estoy, tranquilo. Perdón por no llegar a tiempo-.

Candy se había quedado dormida en la bañera. Era algo que hacia días que se le antojaba y al ver lo cansando que se notaba Neal, supuso que no necesitaría de ella por un par de horas. Cuando se sintió completamente repuesta para seguir atendiendo al castaño, termino de bañarse y salió de las reconfortantes aguas tibias para ponerse su bata y vestirse. Justo en ese momento escucho un estruendo en la habitación contigua. poniéndose nerviosa, termino de arreglarse esa única prenda mientras ahora escuchaba como gritaban su nombre.

Llego a la habitación por medio de las puertas internas y rápidamente dio un vistazo rápido al lugar, cuando encontró al motivo de su rápida carrera, se le fue la sangre a los pies. Corrió a su lado para evitar que cortara con los restos de un jarrón con flores, que había estado adornando el lugar. Le tomo por el antebrazo, pero al momento de impulsarlo para que se levantara noto como le era imposible y ponía cara de dolor. Miro rápidamente de donde provenía el malestar, era de la pierna que le hirieron esa noche.

Escucho como Doroty llegaba con rapidez y jadeaba del susto al ver el cuadro. Giro a verla y le pido que los dejara a solas. La castaña con rostro preocupado le dijo que se quedaría en el pasillo por cualquier cosa, la rubia lo agradeció.

Desistió de hacerlo pararse de donde estaba, así que se arrodillo a su lado y lo cogió en brazo. Estaba temblando y sentía como una película de sudor frio le había cubierto su piel. Se regaño a si misma ante su falta de cuidado. No importaba si estaba cansada o si deseaba dormir tres días, Neal era su responsabilidad.

Le susurro que ya se encontraba a su lado, que le perdonara no haber acudido de inmediato. Lo pego mas a su cuerpo, empezándole acariciar sus cabellos. Sintió como Neal posaba sus manos en su cintura y se aferraba a ella.

 _"Matthew me advirtió de esto. No veía normal que la situación la estuvieras digiriendo tan bien. cuando le había platicado de cómo era tu carácter habitual, esperaba un arranque de furia, enojo o frustración. ¿pero esto? Es peor por donde lo mire, esto es una crisis"._

Candy estaba pensando que esto no sería tan fácil como Neal quería hacer creer que lo seria. Que no estaba tan tranquilo como quería hacer creer y que sus miedos y temores lo estaban rebasando y llevándolo al límite.

Adopto una postura mas cómoda para ambos, a pesar del movimiento, nunca la soltó. Se sentó por completo y abrió sus piernas para que Neal estuviera entre ellas. Recostó su espalda en el mueble más próximo, que era uno de los lados de la cama y trajo consigo. No supo en que momento el rostro de él se encontraba en el hueco de su cuello, pero su respiración la podía sentir mucho mas tranquila que cuando lo tomo en hace unos minutos antes.

Suspiro, no tenía prisa y entendía que esto llevaría tiempo.

+-.+-.+-.+

¡¿QUE PASA?! ¡A que no me esperaban tan pronto eeeh! Jajaja.

Cuando termine de escribir el anterior capitulo, me quedo un vacío. No es mi cap. favorito porque no hubo casi nada de interacción entre los protagonistas y no acababa de publicarlo cuando estaba arrancando este capitulo que acaban de leer.

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Les aviso que ahora me voy a mis otros fics, espero no tardar mucho, para enseguida retomar este ¿Vale?

Que tengan un lindo inicio de fin de semana, es viernes chiquito jajaja.

Un saludo para:

Mhialove02, Kikita7R,

Guest 1, Guest 2,

Paty coghlan , C.C. Suu, Pilly Gonz,

Clau ceis, glen, Sarah Montes O ,

Iris Adriana, Lula Sam, ElsaDeLarios.

Lectoras anónimas.

¡GRACIAS!

Mhialove02: oow gracias por leerme y bienvenida al club xD

Kikita7R: candy siente que pudo haber armado un escandalo (de los clásicos) por eso no quiso revelarse ante él. O eso creo jajaja.

Guest 1: PUES YA HA LLEGADO!

Guest 2: no tarde nadita jeje.

Paty coghlan: espero que este cap te gusta igual.

C.C. Suu: me contento con leer sus comentarios. Amo y me divierte mucho lo que me escriben. Gracias.

Pilly Gonz: hola linda, aquí ya listo el nuevo cap. Me ha tomado por sorpresa tu petición y con mucho cariño, CLARO QUE SERIA TU BETA, mándame un PM cuando gustes, vale?

Clau ceis: hi~ gracias, que linda. No abandonare ninguna historia, tal vez me tarde mas con algunas que otras, pero tendrán su final. Gracias por el apoyo!.

Glen: hi, pues ha llegado un nuevo cap. Espero que te haya gustado mucho. Y si, no me desanimare y continuare con todas mis historias. Gracias por estar aquí. Bendiciones.

Sarah Montes O: cuando me comentaste sobre, como se estaba tomando las cosas neal, dije… es verdad, no es normal en él y PUM nacio esta cap jajaja. Gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios. Sobre los primos… si que estarán presentes, pero ahora solo es momento para esta parejita.

Iris Adriana: Lula Sam: Listo. No tarde nada, pero casi nada, en actualizar. que te pareció? XD

ElsaDeLarios: gracias por tus palabras, no me desanimare mas. Y aquí tienes un nuevo cap, este sera el parteaguas en su relación. ¿Qué tal? :)

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y a las lectoras anónimas. Un abrazo nunca esta demás, se los mando con mucho cariño.

PD: apartir de un momento ya no revise si habían errores, porque empezo una tormenta eléctrica, espero me disculpen xD.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9 ….

Candy no supo cuánto tiempo pasó con Neal en sus brazos. Solo sintió cuando el agarre que el ejercía en su cintura, se suavizo. Quiso moverse, pero le era imposible. Así que opto por intentar verle el rostro, el cual era obstaculizado de ver por la mata de risos húmedos en la cual se escondió el castaño. De tanto movimiento escuchó un suspiro masculino.

 _"¿Acaso te has dormido? No me sorprendería, en el hospital has dormido bien por la medicación. Pero esta será tu primera noche sin ella. Aunque entendería que el cansancio te tumbara todo lo que resta del día que son apenas… ¿QUE? ¿Cómo que son las 7:30 de la noche? ¡Por favor Neal, no te duermas ahorita! Necesito vestirme y darte un buen baño para quitarte el estrés, una rica cena y a la cama. Dios, sino me termino de arreglar y cerrar esa maldita ventana, nos vamos a terminar por resfriar los dos"_

Su monologo interno fue interrumpido por unos toques a la puerta, tras seguirle una suave voz.

\- ¿Candy? ¿está todo bien o necesitas algo? -

 _"Gracias a Dios es Doroty" -_ ¡Doroty! Entra por favor, en silencio… que creo que está dormido-.

La castaña entro y no vio a su amiga, hasta que volvió a recorrer la vista por la alcoba. Se acercó preocupada.

-Pero Candy ¿Qué ha pasado? -

-Shhh, no hagas ruido. Necesito que me ayudes. Primero que nada, míralo y dime si está dormido-.

Doroty alzo en una habilidosa coleta sin pasadores el cabello rebelde de Candy, dejando ver a un profundamente dormido Neal.

\- ¿Ronco? -. se preguntaron entre ellas al escucharlo.

-Creo que si Candy ¿Qué vas hacer? -.

La rubia suspiro. -No me queda otra que quedarme aquí y así-.

\- ¿Segura? -. Doroty miro como se encontraban ambos y no era que le preocupara la postura, pero si la poca ropa de su amiga. Se enfermará.

-No, pero así es esto. Por favor cierra la ventana y te agradeceré que me acerques una manta para los dos-.

Su amiga asintió he hizo lo que le pidió. Además de eso, trajo consigo una toalla para secarle aun el húmedo cabello a la enfermera, deshaciéndole la coleta y esperando a podérsela hacer de nuevo. Al terminar limpio el accidente del mueble y del agua derramada.

Por otro lado, Candy arropaba a Neal. El sudor frio ya había pasado, pero ella al no haberse terminado de secar, ni de vestir, temía haberle mojado la ropa, trasmitiéndole un poco de frialdad también.

Tan ocupada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de los detalles que su amiga hizo en la alcoba hasta que fijo su mirada en ella, se lo agradeció profundamente, ya que su prioridad era el castaño. Antes de que Doroty se fuera le pidió de favor que estuviera la cena lista, además de una tina con agua caliente para cuando Neal despertara.

Al irse la de trenzas, el lugar volvió a sumirse en silencio.

-Supongo que esto será más difícil de lo que yo misma pensaba-.

Suspiró y echo su cabeza hacia tras, tenía tantas ideas por la cabeza que optó por cerrar los ojos. Ella vería como solucionar las cosas, conforme se fuera presentando, de nada serviría angustiarse antes de tiempo, Neal lo notaria y solo sería peor. Con ese pensamiento y con el castaño pegado a ella, el sueño nuevamente la reclamo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un pinchazo en el estómago lo hizo moverse, un dolor en la pierna le provocó abrir los ojos por inercia, frunció el ceño. No sabía dónde se encontraba, ni sobre que estaba recostado, lo único que podía reconocer era una fuerte esencia a rosas. Quiso guiarse por el aroma, pero su nariz enseguida se topó contra algo suave. Su solución fue pegarla e inspirar el perfume que había detectado, al hacerlo sus manos se apoyaron sobre algo todavía más suave.

Subió su rostro poco a poco, hasta que su nariz nuevamente se topó con algo. Al mismo tiempo, también subió sus manos por la superficie en la que estaban posadas, sintiendo una suave tela entre sus dedos. Hubo un momento en que tuvo que detener su recorrido pues sintió como algo se movía debajo de él. Por alguna extraña razón se empezó a poner nervioso, pero dejando eso de lado retomo su exploración. Su mano izquierda iba por el costado de donde la había dejado, no recordaba mucho, pero apostaba que esa no era su cama y tampoco era una almohada. Pronto sintió como su palma llego a un "borde que sobresalía", puso su mano y fue ahí donde reconoció donde estaba.

Como si se tratara de fotografías secuenciales pudo ver lo que había sucedido con él, anteriormente. Desde los pensamientos que empezó a tener al encontrarse solo, hasta el llamarla a ella para que viniera. Y también pudo recordar a Candy abrazándolo. Cuando recordó eso ultimo entendió porque estaba tocando lo que tenía en su mano… por instinto quiso apartar la mano de ahí, pero algo lo detuvo.

Sabía que lo correcto era apartarse y despertarla, puesto que si no le había metido una cachetada era porque definitivamente la rubia estaba dormida. Pero tenía una curiosidad por tocarla que iba más allá del instinto de supervivencia que tenía desarrollado gracias a ella.

Si bien estando en Londres pudo haber disfrutado de lo que la vida nocturna de ese lugar brindaba, ciertamente nunca lo hizo. Escapaba junto con sus "amigos" cada que se podía, generalmente prefería escaparse solo, e iba a esos lugares de mala reputación donde se aseguraban que jamás se encontrarían a sus respectivos padres o con conocidos de las familias. Mientras sus compañeros bien pagaban por las mujeres de esos lugares, el solo se dedicaba a ver y a tomar. No tenía pensado tener una primera experiencia sexual en un lugar así y mucho menos con esa clase de compañías, aunque ofertas nunca le faltaron. Chicas más jóvenes que ya se dedicaban a esa profesión se le acercaban cada noche, sería muy hipócrita al decir que ninguna le llamó la atención, pero nunca fue una atracción tan fuerte como para querer estar entre las piernas de ellas. Aunque una noche en la cual quería olvidar la humillación que le hizo pasar cierto aristócrata, él se pasó de tragos, teniendo como resultado a una joven rubia con su mano dentro de su pantalón y mientras las de él jugaban con lo que guardaba su pronunciado escote.

Pero la sensación al tacto que estaba experimentando en este momento era muy distinto a lo que podía recordar que sintió aquella ocasión. La soltó y rozo suavemente el pecho de la rubia, no quería despertarla, pero tampoco quería sobrepasarse más de lo que estaba haciendo. Volvió a cubrirlo por completo, sorprendiéndose de lo lleno que era. La ropa de enfermera no la favorecía puesto que, aunque no era algo descomunal como las que tocó aquella vez, abarcaba completamente su mano. Volvió a soltar y al rozarla nuevamente se percató de lo que había provocado su acto. Con la otra mano que había dejado quieta empezó a palpar la tela, descubriendo la fina composición de la misma.

 _"¿Por qué rayos esta vestida con una bata nada más? … ¿acaso se estaba bañando?"_

Ante esa idea una punzada en el pecho le atravesó de lleno, pero no haciéndolo desistir de seguir explorando. Soltó el pedazo de tela que había tomado y descendió su mano. Ahora tenía claro que había recorrido de la cintura de Candy hacia su pecho.

 _"Tomare el sentido contrario"_

Cerro los ojos solo para enfatizar el disfrute que estaba tomando ilícitamente. Daba igual tenerlos abiertos o cerrados, todo lo tenía que llevar a cabo gracias a la imaginación que poseía, la cual era bastante ilimitada. Bajó a su cadera, bufó al pensar que esos uniformes estaban hechos adrede así y lo agradecía. Al bajar la mano por el muslo de la rubia, escuchó un suspiro entrecortado y por inercia apretó lo que contenía con la otra mano. Sintió como se removía Candy y con claridad tuvo una idea de la posición en la cual lo había cunado.

Decidió poner fin a lo que estaba haciendo y volvió a colocar sus manos donde originalmente habían estado. Coloco su rostro en donde ahora supo había estado y suspiró.

-Maldita sea Candy, no te muevas tanto- murmuró a lo bajo.

Su atrevimiento no pasó desapercibido para el resto de su cuerpo y empezó a regañarse mentalmente.

 _"Sino tenía motivos para ser castigado con esto, ahora sí que los tengo. Pero esto es un secreto entre su cuerpo y mis actos, el cual pretendo llevarme a la tumba"_

Esperó pacientemente a que despertara Candy. Calculando que pasaron quince minutos para que sucediera.

-Vaya, sigues dormido. Siento mucho todo esto Neal. De verdad espero que todo esto pase pronto, no lo mereces-.

Jamás imaginó escuchar esas palabras de ella y mucho menos sentir como era arropado y abrazado. Por andar en otras sensaciones no se percató de que estaban tapados. Empezó a sentirse apenado por sus acciones… bueno solo un poco. Empezó a moverse para hacer notar que se estaba despertando y hacer menos incomodo ese momento.

La escuchó sorprenderse al verlo intentar separarse de ella.

\- ¿Neal? -.

\- ¿Candy? Lo siento-.

-Tranquilo. Esto pasara poco a poco y … estaré aquí para ello-.

El castaño sintió como era destapado de tan cálida manta y era ayudado torpemente a levantarse.

-Veamos que…. Oh vaya, hemos dormido bastante. La última vez que vi la hora eran cuarto para las ocho, ahora son diez y media-.

\- ¿Tenías algo que hacer? -. Neal sabía que no, pero lo menos que quería eran silencios incomodos.

\- ¿Cómo? no, lo único importante era vestirme. Pero ni tiempo me dio más que solo tomar una bata. Afortunadamente Doroty pudo quitarme el resto de agua del cabello… ¿y si me lo corto? -.

Eso ultimo ya lo estaba comentando para sí misma, pero a un volumen que invitaba a opinar.

\- ¿Hasta dónde lo traes ahora? -.

-mmmm como a mitad de la cintura. Creo que hacerme coletas ya no es una buena opción-.

Mientras hablan, Candy hizo sentar a Neal en la cama mientras buscaba entre sus cajones ropa.

-Bueno Neal. Que prefieres primero ¿cenar o bañarte? Te recomiendo primero bañarte, pero ¿qué te apetece?

-Sinceramente, de ambas tengo ganas. El hambre me despertó-.

Sintió como Candy se detenía seguramente para pensar que hacer.

-Te propongo que te metas a bañar y apenas salgas, ya estará la cena aquí. Ya es tarde como para bajar al comedor ¿te gusta la idea? -.

-Mejor eso que nada-.

\- ¿Acaso tienes una mejor idea? - preguntó la rubia al sentir la indiferencia de su paciente.

-La verdad es que no-.

-Perfecto. Voy avisarle a Do…-

Unos toques a la puerta le interrumpieron, yendo a ver quién era.

-Vaya Candy, por fin despiertan-.

-Lo siento. Como no podía hacer mucho, decidí unírmele y dormir con él-

-Raro seria si no. Subí para ver si ya estaban despiertos y avisarte que se sigue manteniendo caliente el agua de la bañera y la cena-.

-Estupendo. Ya mismo llevo a Neal a bañar. ¿Puedes por favor subirnos la cena? Ya es tarde para bajar y que se sienta más incómodo a como lo estará dentro de poco-.

Lo último lo susurró para que solo la castaña la oyera y su amiga sabía por qué.

-De acuerdo Candy. Ve entonces, yo tendré todo listo aquí-.

Neal había hecho un esfuerzo insano para escuchar el final de la conversación, pero fue inútil. Escuchó como Doroty se marchaba y la rubia regresaba a su lado.

-Vamos Neal. Es hora de que te bañe-

Al escuchar lo anterior, Neal guardo silencio. Uno el cual necesitaba para entender lo que se había dicho y él había oído.

\- ¿Cómo? -.

-Vamos, vamos Neal. Ya es tarde y se nos va hacer más si sigues aquí-.

Al castaño no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya era tomado de las manos para levantarse y ser llevado al baño. No pudo poner resistencia por más que quería evitar entrar ahí.

-Vaaaamos Neal-.

-Pero… pero Candy…-

\- ¿Me tienes miedo? -

-CLARO QUE NO-.

-Pues muy bien… entra-.

Neal maldijo por lo bajo, había caído en la pequeña provocación de la rubia.

-Quédate quieto por favor-.

\- ¿Se lo dices a todos? -. dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

-No, los demás si me obedecen-

Ante la respuesta de la rubia frunció el ceño, gesto que desapareció cuando sintió como era desvestido de la cintura para arriba.

-Yo puedo solo ¿sabes? - se echó para atrás chocando con la puerta cerrada del baño.

-No lo dudo Neal, pero te quiero recordar que estás recuperándote de las costillas rotas y aun así te mueves demasiado. Por favor Neal, déjame hacer mi trabajo-.

Se dejo hacer, era verdad que por los medicamentos del dolor hacían que se le olvidara el episodio tan grave de salud que tuvo.

-Para tu tranquilidad no voy a ver nada… que no haya visto ya-

Puso cara de incredulidad - ¿eso me debería de tranquilizar?

-Hablo en generalmente. No eres el único paciente varón que he tenido. Aunque eres uno de los más necios, aunque esos suelen ser los más viejitos-.

Nuevamente su atención se centró en detectar los movimientos que hacía Candy, ahora sintiendo las manos de ella en su pantalón.

-Espera, puedo yo…-

-Neal de verdad, solo haces más tardado esto. Si te da pena, le puedo decir a Doroty…-

-No es eso. Podrás estar acostumbrada, pero yo a este tipo de atenciones no lo estoy-

\- ¿A qué tipo de atenciones estas acostumbrado Neal?

El castaño se dio cuenta de la curiosidad que había atraído gracias a sus palabras. Sonrió de lado.

-A una que señoritas como tú, no conocen aún-.

Escucho como la rubia bufó enojada y volvió a posar sus manos en él con la intención de terminar con su labor.

-Sea lo que sea, vete haciendo a la idea-.

\- ¿Entonces tú en el hospital también me…? -

-No- lo interrumpió. -tu padre me pidió de favor encargarse de tu aseo personal. Creo que pasó por alto que mi labor como enfermera incluye atender de esa manera a los pacientes-.

-Entiendo-.

Era imposible discutirle o seguir hablando para retrasar lo inevitable. Ella le dijo que había visto a otros pacientes, así que él solo sería uno más. Para él sería otra enfermera cualquiera. Se dejó terminar de desvestir y cuando quedó completamente desnudo no escuchó más que la respiración de ambos.

\- ¿Candy, sigues aquí? -.

-Sí, sigo aquí-. Escucho un poco lejana su voz. -Toma mi mano, ya estamos a unos pasos de la bañera, espero que el agua este como te gusta-.

Sintió como Candy tomaba también su otra mano libre y la metía suavemente en la bañera para hacerle sentir la temperatura en la cual estaba.

-Está perfecta. Gracias-.

Tras unas cuantas indicaciones más, ya se encontraba dentro e intentando relajarse.

Por su parte la rubia estaba también con sus propios pensamientos.

 _"¿En qué momento me quede dormida? Rayos, se supone que debía estar despierta por si algo se presentaba. Pero lo que me hizo despertar fue el calor que empecé a sentir, supongo que era obvio, con un cuerpo más y con la manta que teníamos encima. También debería irme a vestir, pero ¿para qué? Ahorita me voy a volver a mojar. Dios si alguien me hubiera dicho que me iba a encontrar en una situación así le hubiera dicho que estaba loco. Aunque no me imagine nunca que Neal estuviera ligeramente marcado, principalmente en el torso y brazos, no como Stear, pero ¿Cómo es que estar inventando o en una oficina los hacia ponerse así? Es ilógico, supongo que es genética. He visto cuadros del señor Leagan y del señor Cornwell, ambos eran muy atractivos cuando eran jóvenes. Supongo que por algo tienen los hijos que tienen"_

El estornudo por parte de Neal la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Sin decirle nada se acercó, tomo un poco de jabón y empezó a lavarle el cabello, se extrañó a no encontrar negativas por parte de él. Suspiro cansada y era más emocional que físico. Realmente estás pequeñas cosas le hacían ver y preocuparse de como seria en un futuro la vida de Neal. Era en esos momentos de silencio en las que reflexionaba, agradecía estar ocupada porque lograba no preocuparse por ella.

Se dispuso a enjuagar su cabello, no pudiendo evitar pasar un dedo por el cuello del castaño. Realmente le sorprendía verlo de este modo y no por ser una recatada, sino por la familiaridad que se sentía a pesar de que en su tiempo tuvieron una gran enemistad. Si Neal sintió su toque, no lo supo ya que no hubo una reacción significativa por parte de él. Continúo bañándolo, ahora tomando uno de sus brazos para enjabonar. Se le quedo mirando y sonrió al verlo tan abochornado.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes? -.

\- ¿Cómo? -. la pregunta de Neal la descoloco.

\- ¿Sorprendida? Haces una pequeña respiración antes o después de sonreír, así que es fácil saber lo que haces cuando todo está en silencio-.

-Vaya, veo que en tres días has sabido sacar provecho a tus sentidos-.

-Si… supongo que es eso-.

Candy no supo porque lo último dicho por Neal fue en un tono cansino, lo vio bajar el rostro. Ya había terminado con los brazos, seguirá con el torso y la espalda. Continuo su labor en silencio y más al notar como él cerraba los ojos.

-Siento mucho que esto te sea incomodo Neal. Pero te prometo que dentro de poco podrás hacerlo solo-.

-No es eso-. Respondió rápidamente su paciente.

\- ¿Entonces? -.

-Es solo que…realmente es algo relajante esto-.

-Me alegro de que así lo sientas-.

Continúo ahora con las piernas que sobresalían de la bañera. Realmente se preguntaba en que momento Neal se volvió casi tan alto como Albert. Era realmente grato verlo así… sacudió su cabeza ante ese pensamiento.

 _"¿Qué rayos estás pensando Candy White? ¡Es Neal!"_ una vocecita en su interior le respondió _"¿y eso que?"_

Sin darse cuenta de hacia donde sus manos se dirigían, sintió como bajo ellas Neal respingo.

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¿QUE? -. tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que se asustó al escuchar la voz de Neal.

Voltió a verle y lo encontró sonrojado, después sintió que era detenida por las muñecas e hizo viajar su vista hacia esa unión. Claramente también fue golpeada por un fuerte sonrojo.

-Bueno…tu… tú puedes continuar-.

Candy se soltó de su agarre y le dejó el jabón y el paño con el cual le estaba tallando.

-No quise asustarte, pero no me estabas oyendo-. Neal para ese entonces ya había perdido el pudor, mentalmente se había encogido de hombros. Que más daba que ella lo mirara enjabonarse lo que le hacía hombre.

-No…no te preocupes… fue que estaba distraída-.

-Me imagino-.

Después de ese momento incomodo, terminó por retirarle el jabón que quedara en su cuerpo y le ayudo a salir de la bañera.

-Te pondré ya tu ropa de dormir. Aunque no creo que tengas sueño…-

-Cierto, no tengo y creo que tú tampoco-.

-No, no tengo. Apurémonos, que la cena seguramente ya está en tu alcoba-.

Neal sintió como su rostro y todo el cuerpo estaba acalorado, tener las manos de la rubia a su alrededor, le turbaba de una manera no muy correcta. Todo lo que duró la estancia ahí, no pudo dejar de recordar lo que había hecho cuando despertó antes que ella.

Sintió como le tomaba de la mano para llevarlo a cenar. Quería soltarse, pero no había justificación para ponerse al tú por tú con ella y más cuando Candy se había portado tan bien hasta el momento con él.

 _"Acudió a mí de inmediato cuando la llamé y recuerdo su voz preocupada y angustiada cuando me vio en el suelo. Sobre todo, también sentí cuando me abrazó ¿Por qué si me odia, me trata así? ¿será así con todos sus pacientes… ¿abra sido así con Grandchester?"_

Maldijo en lo bajo cuando se acordó de él. Lo menos que quería era recordar las cosas que lo hacían discutir con ella.

-Neal ¿Neal, estás bien? -.

-Disculpa-

\- ¿Qué tienes Neal? ¿estás preocupado por algo? -.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Porque tienes cara de enojado-. Neal sintió como una de las manos de Candy le tocaba la frente y le acariciaba levemente. -No te pongas así, te harás más rápido viejito-.

El castaño no dijo nada. Solo le sorprendía la familiaridad con la que era tocado por ella. Antes jamás se lo hubiera imaginado.

Llegaron a la habitación y Neal pudo oler el delicioso aroma de la cena, confirmándoselo la voz alegre de la rubia.

\- ¡Por fin vamos a comer! -

-Siento mucho haberte retenido aquí-.

-No fue problema. Aunque dormí mientras me bañava, hacerlo un poco más nunca es malo. Vamos toma asiento-.

Una vez vestido Neal así hizo y se percató de como también lo hacía Candy, la cual volvía de haberse puesto algo más presentable.

-Hay té y café. Canapés y panecillos con un poco de carne, también está tu pay preferido. ¿Qué quieres que te sirva? -.

-Té y …pay-. Le daba pena admitir que tenía dulces preferidos.

-Muy bien. Esto no será tan difícil de que comas tu solo. ¿lo quieres intentar? -.

No dudo en intentarlo -Me gustaría-.

Candy le sirvió y le indicaba en qué posición cerca de él, le dejaba las cosas. Realmente no admitiría que prefería que ella le diera de comer, así como mucho menos aceptaría que el baño no había sido del todo incómodo para él.

La cena trascurrió con tranquilidad, ambos evitaron silencios incomodos y cuando los hubo, al menos él no los sintió así. Ya que cuando Candy no estaba hablando, estaba tarareando alguna canción.

-Que delicioso estuvo esto ¿no te parece Neal? -. la rubia estaba entusiasmada porque veía más tranquilo al castaño. Aunque sabía que tenía que estar alerta para que no recayera y pasara lo den la tarde.

-Si. Siempre que vengo a Lakewood me hacen estos postres de cena, es agradable venir a un lugar donde eres realmente bien recibido, sin importar nada-.

Pudo sentir la mirada de la rubia en él. No hubiera querido decir eso, pero lo ha estado atrapando con la guardia baja cada que hablan.

Lo dejó por unos instantes solo, mientras ella llevaba las cosas de vuelta a la cocina. Se había recostado nada más para no ser un mueble ahí de pie en la habitación, pues cansado no estaba y con sueño mucho menos.

-Si al menos tuviera la posibilidad de leer, pero hasta eso no lo podre hacer nunca más-.

\- ¿Te gustaría que te leyera algo? -

-Eres bastante silenciosa cuando te lo propones-.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo ruidosa? -.

-Claramente sí. Y no, todo lo que me gustaría leer se ha quedado en Chicago. Son los libros que sacaba de la biblioteca central-.

Candy había ido rápido a dejar los platos, no quería dejarlo solo tanto tiempo. Así que se apresuró en volver, pero al escucharlo hablar de esa manera, no pudo evitar responderle de golpe sin antes hacerse notar que ya estaba ahí.

-Me sorprendió bastante haberte visto ahí. Aunque nunca más volví a encontrarte cuando yo iba-.

\- ¿Quieres que te sea sincero? -.

-Por favor-.

-Investigué y empecé a ir a horas en las cuales me habían dicho que no te habían visto ahí. No quería volver a incomodarte-.

-No me incomodaste-

-Tu reacción me dijo lo contrario-.

Candy guardo silencio, acordándose de lo que había pasado con anterioridad.

-Venia con problemas del hospital en mi mente, así que verte me sorprendió. Nada más-.

-No hay problema-. Aunque si lo hubo, porque recordó lo frustrado y enojado que había vuelto a su casa tras ese encuentro y de las palabras de su hermana.

Candy estaba sentada a un lado de la cama y al haber silencio sabía que se incomodaría y eso lo agarraría de pretexto para irse. Así que, no pensándolo mucho, le hizo una pregunta.

\- Tengo una duda sobre algo ¿Puedo decírtela? -.

-Si, claro…-

-Si quieres contesta, sino no me molestare-. Aun se debatía sobre si era buena idea o no... -fuiste invitada a la fiesta de fin de año del clan ¿Cierto Candy? ¿Por qué no asististe? -.

El sabia claramente que sorprendió a la rubia, pues el jadeo que salió de sus labios era lo que la delataba, aunque él no pudiera verla.

-Bueno, tuve trabajo esos días y no podía pedir permiso de vacaciones… ya había desperdiciado esos días-.

-Qué raro…- dejo la continuación al aire. Sabía que Candy era curiosa por naturaleza.

\- ¿Por qué raro? Es muy común estar de guardia, me toco junto con Michael-.

-Stear dijo que no asististe porque te encontrabas muy enferma o eso fue lo que le dijo Albert-.

-Ah sí, sí. Justo el ultimo día del año me enferme de gripa, me duro mucho-.

-Me imagino que en New York nevo mucho por esos días-.

\- ¿Qué? ¿qué tiene …que tiene que ver New York con mi gripa? -.

-Annie dijo que fuiste ahí… a ver a Granchester-.

\- ¿POR QUÉ SE LOS DIJO? -. Neal sintió como la rubia se levantó abruptamente del lugar. -Maldición, le dije que no le contara a ninguno de ustedes, principalmente a Archy. Dios míos ¿los escucho la tía abuela? -.

-No Candy, no escucho nada de eso. Annie lo comentó cuando nos dejaron solos y como mi hermana y yo nos quedamos y Eliza les dijo que no se cortaran al hablar, lo mencionó estando nosotros ahí-.

\- ¿Qué más sabes? -.

\- ¿Sobre qué? -. no delataría que no sabía mucho. La sentía tan nerviosa que aseguraba que le contaría que pasó realmente en ese viaje. Aunque no estaba seguro de gustarle escuchar eso.

\- ¿Qué sabes sobre el viaje? ¿Qué sabes sobre mi o sobre Terry? -.

-mmm veamos. Fuiste a verlo y creo que pensabas quedarte, volviste y tus amigas se preocuparon porque que para que hayas vuelto, es porque nada salió bien. Dime Candy ¿salió bien algo? -.

Al no obtener respuesta intento volver a sonsacarla. -Dímelo Candy. ¿te salió bien intentar huir y quedarte con él? -.

-Cállate Neal. No sabes nada, no sabes nada de lo que paso-.

El castaño escucho como se alejaba de él.

-Cuéntamelo, vamos, puedes desahogarte conmigo. Por muchos meses, seré tu única compañía y lo mismo para mí. No nos tendremos más que a nosotros-.

Pudo sentir como ella se detuvo, no sabía que tan cerca o lejos de él o de la puerta. Pero se quedó ahí, era una buena señal, quiso suponer.

-Terry y yo terminamos-.

\- ¿Por qué? -.

El jamás se hubiera imaginado eso. sabía que sentían atracción, era obvio para todo el que tuviera ojos y los viera en el colegio. Pero el saber que realmente había existido algo, le retorció por dentro.

-Alguien lo necesitaba más que yo y por eso… por eso…-.

-…te sacrificaste-.

-NO TENIAMOS OPCION…no había manera de pagarle que le salvara la vida-.

\- ¿De qué hablas Candy? -. _¿Acaso corrió peligro en algún momento? De haber sido así, entendía porque había decidido quedarse con él pesé a las habladurías y el repudio que obviamente recibiría por parte de la familia"_

-Terry estaba practicando para su papel de Romeo e iban a caerle unas luces encima… la actriz que hacía de Julieta lo empujó para evitar que eso ocurriera, pero… pero ella…-

-Candy, ven a sentarte por favor-. Aunque no la veía, podía apostar que en cualquier momento se caería de bruces al suelo y se pondría a llorar. La rubia no era la chica fuerte que quería siempre aparentar para ayudar a los demás.

Se sorprendió al notar como acepto su petición, pero no la quería sentada lejos de él. -Siéntate aquí a mi lado. Supongo que el que no te pueda ver, es una ventaja para ti. No podre hacerte nada-.

-No me gusta en lo más mínimo que hables así de lo que te pasó, Neal-.

-Si, como sea, no intentes cambiar el tema-. Pudo comportarse un poco como él al sentir el calor del cuerpo de ella al costado.

-No intentaba cambiarlo solo…-

-Solo nada. ¿Qué paso con Julieta? -. le preguntó de golpe a la enfermera.

-Neal por favor. Susana le empujo y evitó que le cayeran a Terry. En su lugar, le cayeron a ella-.

\- ¿y eso que tiene que ver con que lo hayas dejado? -.

\- ¿Cómo que tiene que ver? ¿no te das cuenta de cuanto lo ama? La misma Susana me lo ha confesado, lo que hizo es el claro ejemplo de cuanto está dispuesta a dar por él-

Neal no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Entendía el sentido del deber y hacer de Candy, pero no en esta situación. ¿Por qué seguía sacrificándose por los demás y nunca por algo que le hiciese feliz?

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que el haberle empujado y que le cayesen encima las luces es más amor que lo que estabas tú dispuesta a recibir por parte de la familia, del clan entero? -.

-Si, yo no estaba sacrificando mi vida, Susana sí. Por eso, lo mejor era que se quedara con Terrence-.

-No te puedo entender Candy. Definitivamente eres la mujer más rara que he conocido-. _"con razón me llamaste la atención desde que te conocí"._

-Sí estuvo bien o estuvo mal, ya no importa. Lo decidí y no hay vuelta atrás. Es lo mejor para ellos-.

Tras eso, una vez más el silencio reinó en el lugar. Neal aun trataba de digerir las decisiones de la rubia. Realmente le sorprendía que ella fuera capaz de dejar ir al actor, cuando ella había hecho tanto por estar a su lado. ¿él sería capaz de hacer lo mismo por amor? ¿pero amor hacia a quién? Él se sabía tremendamente egoísta como para hacer un acto tan desinteresado como el que ella hizo.

Quiso saber cómo se encontraba, realmente quería observar si acaso sufría o era algo que poco a poco estuviera superando. Pero solo le quedo imaginarse su estado de ánimo por el timbre de su voz.

-Candy, no creo que haya sido lo más sensato, pero con que tú lo veas así, es lo importante para que puedas seguir. Te duela o no, supongo que es lo correcto-.

-Gracias Neal. Duele, en verdad duele demasiado-.

Ante todo pronóstico, Neal sintió como Candy recostaba su cabeza en su hombro. No la apartó, seria autoengañarse sobre no querer consolarla. No la abrazaría, ni le diría más palabras de aliento, puesto que no las tenía. Pero la acompañaría en silencio a pasar sus penas. Sabía que lo superaría, aunque no se imaginaba que eso pudiera suceder pronto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si se preguntan qué paso… ni yo lo se xD. Este capítulo estuvo lleno de varios sentimientos. No pensé en escribir tan pronto algo "sensual o sexual" pero ahí lo tienen. ¿fue bueno? tengo escrito lemon o lime, pero siempre te queda la duda de ¿se entendió? ¿está bien así? ¿fue muy explícito y vulgar? Pero bueno, me preocupare cuando llegue el momento de entrar de lleno en ese tema. Por ahora, este encuentro de Neal con el cuerpo de Candy, ni yo me lo esperaba… solito se dio.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

CON RESPECTO al aspecto de Neal y que en el cap. anterior él no se veía a sí mismo como "guapo" esa es su perspectiva, ya que no le ha ido nada bien con las mujeres en el anime/manga. Obviamente yo, como ustedes, pensamos distinto…porque está más bueno que el pan. A SU VEZ con respecto a que él no quiere que se enteren sus primos de su situación porque "ellos se burlarían" así lo siente el, ya que no es muy querido para ese par. Creo que lo menos que quiere causar es lastima y sabe bien que eso produce/producirá en ellos.

Nos vemos en corto en el siguiente capítulo. Besos y bendiciones.

Saludos especiales a:

Elsa de Larios – Clau ceis - Paty coghlan –

Lula Sam – invitado 1 - Sarah Montes O -

Kikita7R - glen – Veronikita –

rosyfdz23 - Iris Adriana –

Pilly Gonz – invitado 2- Clau Ceis-

A todas las lectoras anónimas, espero un día se atrevan a comentar. Me gustaría conocer las opiniones de todas las queridas seguidoras de la historia.

Elsa de Larios: jajaja ya aclaramos que es guapísimo y te repito que amo tus fanarts. Queda pendiente, si aún sigue en pie, planear la portada de este fic. Gracias por tu talento y tu maravillosa aportación en este mundo de Neal.

Clau ceis: uwu ya listo el nuevo capítulo. Feliz inicio de semana (aunque sea marte ya xD)

Paty coghlan: siento que soy una ramita apenas.

Lula Sam: creo que este capítulo, me pase con el acercamiento xD

invitado 1:ewe ganas no me faltan de terminar de una este fic. Pero amo todos los que esto escribiendo y cada uno tiene su momento uwu. Gracias por esperar pacientemente.

Sarah Montes O: tratare de que Candy siempre este ahí para cuando este recaiga emocionalmente. Uwu sí, él es un papucho!

Kikita7R: hola linda. Exactamente estas emociones harán que se conecten poco a poco. Pero bueno creo que esta vez me pase jajaja. Gracias a ti por la espera y por seguir aquí leyéndome.

Glen: él tiene esa esencia de chico malo que enamora a la chica buena (nosotras) jajaja. Gracias linda por tu presencia en esta historia.

Veronikita: muchas gracias por tu halago. Espero que siga siendo de tu agrado tu historia.

rosyfdz23: listo linda, capitulo 9 arriba, ¿que te pareció?

Iris Adriana: ooooh sí, Neal no se guardará nada… nada nada nadita de nada. Jajaja ewe.

Pilly Gonz: hola cariño, lo estoy leyendo y cuando tenga un tiempito platicamos por MP vale? Gracias por tu apoyo y por tu presencia en la historia. Trato de dar lo mejor por vosotras.

invitado 2: listo… te lo esperabas?

Clau Ceis: ¡jajajaja perdón! Ya está por fin el capítulo 9 ¿sorprendida? Yo sé que sí. Querida Pilly Gonz, tienes un mensaje de esta linda en mis comentarios. Hay que echarle ganas a tu historia, muchos la esperan, yo sé que sí.

Gracias a cada una de vosotras por sus palabras. Las adoro y me encanta leer lo que me escriben. De verdad que, si hacen que una de lo mejor de sí, para hacer las historias. Les quiero! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ~


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Pasaron minutos en los cuales ninguno de los dos menciono algo y mucho menos se movieron. Ciertamente Neal había pensado que no quería consolarla, pero sentía una inquietud en la palma de las manos que sabía que se tranquilizarían si las ponía sobre ella.

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-Neal ¿alguna vez te has enamorado? -.

El castaño se tensó ante tan inesperada pregunta. La cual de vez en cuando, se hacía también.

-No lo sé-.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Tienes que haberte dado cuenta del sentimiento-.

Candy se separó un poco de el para seguramente mirarlo con incredulidad o eso quiso imaginar él.

-Pues solo eso Candy, no sé si me he enamorado. He sentido algo por alguien, pero no le di nunca un nombre-.

-Ya veo. ¿La conozco? ¿Era del colegio? -.

-Estas muy curiosa hoy-. Respondió con falso cansancio para ver si así a la rubia se le pasaban las ganas de incomodarlo.

-Vamos. Tú me hiciste preguntas y te las respondí, me toca a mí-.

Volvió a sentirla recostarse a su lado. Realmente notarla así de calmada a su lado era raro y a la vez reconfortante ¿eso habrán experimentado los demás?

-No la conoces y si, también iba al colegio. Aunque la conocí aquí en América-.

-Vaya… ¿alguna vez le dijiste algo de lo que sentías? -.

Neal negó con la cabeza y sonrió. -Nunca, le hice y le hago mucho daño cada que la veo. Ella me odia y yo… estoy bien así-.

Candy guardo silencio tras esa confesión. Mientras que él pensaba en la irónica platica.

\- ¿Sabes? Aunque ella te odie, deberías de decirle lo que sientes o piensas. Al menos confesarse sirve para cerrar esa etapa o para comenzar otra. Aunque siempre está un rechazo latente, al menos habrás dicho lo que querías decirle-.

\- ¿Experiencia propia? -. la escucho reír cuando le hizo la pregunta

-Un poco sí. Es mejor hablar claro y no hacer suposiciones. Es malo dar por sentadas las cosas-.

-Gracias por tus palabras Candy, pero la conozco a ella y principalmente me conozco a mí. Se que no me aceptara, ella ama a alguien más-.

-Lamento mucho escuchar eso. ahorita sería muy importante que pudieras contar con alguien en ese grado de intimidad. No es lo mismo una conocida como yo, a comparación de alguien que tu ames, además…-

-Por favor Candy, no digas nada más. ¿realmente crees que estoy tan necesitado? -.

-No Neal, no me refería eso…-

Pudo notar el aturdimiento en la voz de la rubia.

-No necesito a una mujer a mi lado y menos en mis condiciones. ¿Qué calidad de vida le puedo yo ofrecer a una persona en estos momentos? -.

-Eres joven Neal y esto es momentáneo, pronto de recuperaras y podrás…-

-Y PODRE NADA. No sabes si esto durara un mes, 6 meses, un año o toda mi vida. No lo sabes Candy, y no voy atar a ninguna mujer a un inútil como yo-.

-Neal…-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende lo que digo? Entérate Candy que se perfectamente lo hundido que estoy en esto. -

En la habitación solo se escuchaba el andar del reloj. Todo lo había dicho con voz seria, sin necesidad de gritar y levantarse tirando todo. Estaba cansado y solamente haría una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

-Pero Neal, si esa persona te ama, no serás una carga. Lo haría con gusto, para verte bien-.

Neal espero a que volviera a guardar silencio. -Te lo diré claramente. Quiero ver a la mujer con quien pasare lo que reste de mi vida, quiero saber los gestos que pondrán al hacerle yo el amor, ver como cambiara su cuerpo si tuviera un hijo mío y a ese hijo cargarlo y verlo crecer. Mis deseos no son distintos a los de ningún otro hombre-.

Esperaba que con eso la ojiverde guardara silencio de una buena vez. Aunque si se era sincero, podría prescindir de ver, siempre y cuando tuviera a una mujer a su lado… solo a una, solo a ella. Cerro los puños hasta dejar de sentir la circulación de sangre en sus manos. Estaba enfadado en sentir lo que sentía por esa chica, tan ajena a sus sentimientos, porque claro que si sabía que estuvo y estaba enamorado. Tarde, pero se dio cuenta de que sentía algo más que simple deseo o ganas de herirla.

Solo recordar que, gracias a su hermana ella se había marchado del colegio tras un estúpido inglés. Lo que sintió, el odio, la decepción, la rabia, la tristeza, la preocupación y los celos… celos de que una vez más otro había llegado de la nada a su vida y lo había escogido. Cuando al primero que conoció fue a él, cuando al primero que le grito, con el primero con que se enojó, fue a él y solo a él.

¿Por qué si él había sido el primero en entrar a su vida, nunca fue elegido? Le daba risa la respuesta que tenía para su pregunta.

 _"Nunca hiciste nada por llevarte con ella, nunca estuviste a su lado en sus peores momentos, porque tú eras el que los ocasionaba. Te dedicaste ahuyentarla con tus actitudes, con tus palabras y acciones. En cambio, ellos la procuraron, se desvivían en atenciones para con ella"_

Pero Terry era igual que el ¿Por qué a él si lo miro y a mí no? ¿Por qué por Terry estuvo dispuesta a todo y por él a nada?

-Siento mucho haberte hecho enfadar Neal, será mejor que me marche-.

Pudo percibir la perdida de calor que había tenido antes a un costado, también como la esencia a rosas disminuía de su entorno y como se alejaba. No la detendría, nunca lo hizo y no lo haría ahora.

-Estaré un rato más despierta por si necesitas algo, buenas noches-.

-Buenas noches-. Solo eso pudo responder, no percatándose siquiera de por donde pudo ella haber salido.

-Es lo mejor. ¿confesarme? Como si por hacerlo ella me volteara a ver por casualidad. Estoy mejor así…-

Las horas pasaron en la alcoba del ojiambar, se movía de un lado al otro de la cama. Aunque se empezó a sentir cansado después de la conversación que sostuvo con la rubia, el dormir era otro asunto.

 _"Si estuviera en chicago, ahorita estuviera leyendo para conciliar el sueño. O yendo a molestar a Eliza… madre no sabe que mi hermana se desvela hasta altas horas de la noche leyendo. ¿Qué tiene de fantástico leer novelas románticas? ¿anhelara un romance así?"_

Empezó a reírse ante esa posibilidad. Justamente una de esas noches en las cuales no podía dormir, fue donde su hermana, pero fue corrido de ahí con un certero golpe en un brazo por uno de esos libros. Al no tener nada que hacer, recogió el arma de su hermana y volvió a su habitación.

\- ¿Qué clase de títulos son estos? **seduciendo a Mr. Bridgerton. -** mal miro el libro. - ¿acaso sabe lo que significa la primera palabra? -.

Empezó a ojearlo, realmente era algo fácil de leer y entender. En algún momento de la lectura, la protagonista le recordó un poco a Candy… si él la hubiera encontrado de esa manera ¿habría hecho lo mismo que el protagonista? Seguramente si, la hubiera seducido hasta que cayera en sus brazos. Soltó la carcajada ante semejante estupidez.

Recordar ese tipo de cosas lo hacían tener sentimientos encontrado. Sería imposible para el volver a esos días.

-Tendré que resignarme. Mientras más pronto lo haga, menos dolerá-.

Sin saber que sus palabras eran escuchadas por alguien más, se dispuso a nuevamente intentar dormir.

Candy no había podido conciliar el sueño, primero porque durmió mucho en la tarde junto a Neal y segundo por esa platica que tuvieron antes. Se había ido de la alcoba de este, con pesar en el corazón. Si sabía que era un hombre como cualquier otro, pero escuchar de su propia boca los anhelos que tiene y que ese accidente le arrebato, es algo que le dolía a la vez que le preocupaba.

 _"¿Quién será la que le guste? Nunca me di cuenta de eso. Como siempre estaba detrás mío para hacerme algo junto con Eliza, nunca le vi con alguien más._

 _Además ¿realmente esa chica no le haría caso? Si es de la alta sociedad, no lo dudaría. Seguramente es hija de algún banquero y por eso la conoce de aquí de América. Si quisiera le diría a la tía abuela que lo ayudara. Ella lo quiere a todos por igual y lo ayudara sin dudarlo._

 _Además, dudo mucho que él pueda ser tan malo con esa joven, dice que está enamorado de ella ¿Acaso fue de tratarla como a mí? No creo. Cuando quieres a alguien no la tratas mal…bueno, Terry al principio no era el mejor chico…"_

Mas cosas rondaron por su cabeza, hasta que llego nuevamente a pensar en el estado actual de Neal. Todo lo que tenía que enseñarle en su nueva condición, quiera o no, era algo que no sabía manejar. Podría improvisar en el camino y más viendo la conducta de Neal… pero era mejor tener un plan.

 _"Lo primero será que se familiarice con su alcoba, la mía y lo que compartimos de ambas, también los escalones de la escalera interna y de la entrada. Con calma el primer piso y si quiere aventurarse, tendré también que ayudarle con el jardín y sus alrededores. Dios mío, que complicado es esto._

 _Que no se me olvide que también tengo que ayudarlo a aprender a comer de nuevo y a bañarse. Aunque por sus heridas, tendré que seguir bañándolo yo…"_

Sintió como las mejillas le ardían, recordándolo a él en la tina mientras tomaba el baño.

 _"Candy, deja de pensar así de él. Es un paciente más… de buen ver como todos los primos de la familia… aunque eso sea solo una especulación, a ninguno lo he visto tan íntimamente así"_

Recordó cómo fue detenida por Neal al ella estar metida en sus pensamientos a la hora del baño. Agradecía de una manera insana que él no puede verle el rostro encendido, puesto que nunca despego la mirada cuando lo dejo terminar de bañarse.

 _"¿Qué castigo me pondría la hermana María ante esto? Una buena dotación de padres nuestro, eso es seguro" Agito su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos._

Miro el reloj, apenas se iban a cumplir 3 horas de haberlo dejado solo en su cama. Suspiro cansinamente y se levantó de su lugar, mejor sería ir a ver que se encontraba bien.

Para no hacer el escándalo en la habitación, aunque solo ellos dos ocupaban la planta alta. Prefirió asomarse por el vestidor que compartían. Total, las puertas las había dejado abiertas por cualquier emergencia.

Se acerco poco a poco, para intentar mirarlo. Estaba acostado, con el rostro hacia la ventana. Se entristeció al mirarlo así. Se encogió de hombros para volver en sus pasos, pero la voz de Neal la detuvo.

-Tendré que resignarme. Mientras más pronto lo haga, menos dolerá-. Lo escucho decir.

Tuvo el impulso de ir a su lado y consolarle. Pero sabía que era lo último que el castaño quería de ella, su lastima.

 _"Siento mucho que estés pasando por esto. No lo mereces, pese a todo… no lo mereces. Tengo que ayudarte, pero ¿cómo? Lo que sea que diga puede detonar una discusión. ¿Qué quieres de mi Neal Leagan?"_

Con ese monologo, regreso a su habitación. Los días serian largos, si ella no se ponía manos a la obra para ayudarlo.

-.-.-.-.

Los días fueron pasando y el segundo mes del año ya estaba siendo recorrido. El clima en Lakewood seguía siendo frio durante todo el día y más en la noche, aunque las tardes siempre eran envueltas por una suave brisa que, a pesar de seguir siendo invierno, eran disfrutables.

En la mansión las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Desde esa primera noche en el lugar, una barrera muy restrictiva se instaló entre ambos ocupantes.

Él se volvió hermético, contestando en automático lo que la rubia enfermera le cuestionaba. Por su parte, ella intentaba por los medios posibles, sacarle más de dos frases cortas al castaño. Tarea que por ahora iba bien, siempre y cuando estuvieran en una discusión.

Ese día habían tenido otra pelea, la que se estaba volviendo habitual en las mañanas.

-No tienes que dirigirme en nada-.

-Pero Neal, es para evitar que te lastimes…-

-Que te importe poco, Candy. Si me lastimo, si me caigo o lo que sea, es muy asunto mío-.

Ese intercambio de palabras se debía a que él castaño había querido salir por su cuenta de la alcoba. Aun no se había familiarizado con los muebles del corredor que tenía que surcar para llegar al pie de las escaleras y por tal motivo estuvo a nada de llevarse consigo una de las tantas mesillas e irse cuesta abajo.

Candy había estado cerca de él, muy discretamente, pero al momento de verlo a punto de caer fue a tomarlo por el brazo. Al ser él más grande, no pudo evitar que de igual manera se cayera, siendo solo eso lo que sucediera.

De ahí la frustración anterior de Neal y sus palabras ásperas. Él no era tonto y sabía perfectamente bien que la presencia de la rubia lo acompañaba siempre y eso era algo que odiaba. Odiaba ser tan receptivo de ella, darse cuenta de su presencia, de esa esencia que lo seguía por donde se moviese.

-No me pidas eso Neal-.

Al escucharla, el ojiambar se tensó. ¿Por qué le habla de esa manera? Como si realmente él le importara.

Movió su rostro rumbo a la voz de la rubia. -No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy exigiendo como la enfermera que eres. No te metas, Candy-.

De nueva cuenta había el salido de la habitación, ahora siendo un poco más precavido con las cosas del pasillo.

En cambio, Candy se había quedado en medio de la alcoba de Neal, lo había visto moverse con un poco más de fluidez, también le escucho gritar el nombre de Doroty y a esta responderle de inmediato.

¿Estaba mal ser atenta con él? trataba de procurar lo más posible.

En las mañanas antes que el despertara, tenía lista su ropa a un costado de la cama y la bañera lista para él. Le ayudaba a bañarse, a vestirse y bajaban juntos a desayunar. El trascurso de la mañana rumbo el almuerzo era variado: una caminata entre los jardines de la mansión o sentarse en la terraza juntos, mientras ella leía para sí misma o para él. almorzaban juntos y al terminar ayudaba a Neal a volver a la habitación para que tomara una siesta. Al despertar, volvía a estar a su lado y salían a caminar a los alrededores, unos días llegaban más lejos que en otros, pero siempre le iba describiendo o tratando de describir lo más posible. Para la antes hora de la cena, llevaba a Neal a algún lugar de la casa que a él le apeteciera mientras ella se metía a bañar. Volvía a él y se sentaba a su lado a esperar la cena entre charlas a menas que no llevaban a ningún lado. Antes de dormir, una última vez le tenía una tina lista para el baño junto con su ropa de dormir y ahí llegaba el final de la jornada.

Aunque no hablara, le escuchaba atentamente o más bien por no tener nada más importante que hacer y Candy lo sabía. No importaba, cualquier actividad era mejor que dejarlo en un silencio sepulcral con sus pensamientos. Se había dado cuenta con el pasar de las noches, de cómo la soledad y la oscuridad, podían comerse la voluntad de las personas… no lo permitiría.

Así que días si y otros también, iba en forma de juego, contando las distancias entre objetos sin que Neal se percatara de su ayuda.

 _-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro y aun lado-. Lo empujaba suavemente a la derecha, salían del baño a su alcoba._

 _-Uno, dos, tres, a la derecha avanzamos-. Cuando bajaban los últimos escalones de la entrada principal e iban rumbo a los jardines laterales._

Neal siempre volteaba a dirección de su voz y alzaba la ceja. Candy reía por lo bajo al ver su cara de incredulidad. Podía ver en su rostro la intención de indagar que hacía, pero este siempre lograba no formular pregunta.

Candy salió del embotamiento al cual había entrado cuando escucho una maldición a todo volumen proveniente del piso de abajo. Salió rumbo el origen de la voz.

-Lo siento Doroty, pensé que ya tenía calculada la distancia-.

-No se preocupe. Le tomara más tiempo aquí ¿está seguro que no quiere que quitemos algunos muebles? -.

Neal se encontraba practicando el andar libre por la planta baja. Si Candy creía que no se daba él cuenta de que siempre anda contando pasos "como si fuera juego" se equivocaba, sabía perfectamente que planeaba la rubia. Ese día, tras el incidente de la escalera, estaba más que determinado andar solo. Había bajado a pedirle ayuda a Doroty y lo estaba logrando, de no haber sido por un giro brusco que hizo caer a la joven por su movimiento.

Le tendió la mano en dirección a su voz. Tenía que ganarse la confianza de la castaña si quería librarse de Candy.

-No quiero que lo hagan, no es mi casa para tomar esas decisiones. Pero si rompo algo más, será seriamente analizada tu propuesta-. Le sonrió a la joven, la cual le devolvió la sonrisa sin importar si él se daba por enterado o no.

-Muy bien señor. Pero tendrá que volver hacer todo desde el principio-.

Candy desde el pie de la escalera veía como Neal le ofrecía a su amiga el brazo, para que esta lo dirigiera al inicio de la escalera. Frunció el ceño.

 _"Como siempre, con alguien más tú te dejas, pero si soy yo la que lo quiere hacer me mandas de paseo. Eres el colmo"_

Regreso rumbo a su alcoba. si quiera practicar con Doroty lo dejaría hacerlo entonces., si eso le hacía sentirse más cómodo, estaba bien.

Neal giro un poco el rostro hacia arriba. Sabía que Candy había estado viéndolo, su aroma viajo hasta él delatando su presencia.

-Lo siento-. Dijo por lo bajo, siendo Doroty la única que lo escuchara.

Esta levanto su rostro siguiendo la dirección, del por ahora, el señor de la casa. Ladeo la cabeza al darse cuenta que Candy había estado ahí y que Neal la noto. ¿Por qué estarán de este modo, si el primer día estaban más que conformes con la compañía que tendrían?

La rutina entre Neal y Doroty, a partir del incidente de la escalera, se llevaba ahora por las tardes. mientras Candy tomaba su baño para bajar a cenar, el ambarino se dedicaba a memorizar el entorno que le rodeaba. Desde la primera vez, ambos castaños se habían dado cuenta del cambio de la enfermera. Mantenía sus distancias con Neal y hacia también automáticamente lo que este le pedía.

El ojimiel en el fondo sentía una punzada de dolor al sentir el comportamiento de la rubia, pero estaba conforme con ello. Eso era lo que él estaba deseando que pasara, aunque ahora se fijara que no era tan buena idea.

 _"Lo que Neal quiere lo tiene, y querías que ella se alejara… ¡idiota!"_ un quejido lo saco de sus reprimendas mentales.

-Con cuidado-

-Lo siento-.

-No se preocupe. ¿no quiere descansar un rato? -.

Doroty se encontraba con Neal esa tarde. Habían estado practicando como moverse por la sala y las cosas iban pintando bastante bien, al menos al parecer de la castaña.

\- ¿Tan cansado me veo? -. suspiro, realmente creía disimularlo bien

\- ¿Puede serle sincera? -. Neal sintió con la cabeza. -Lo veo ciertamente más mejorado físicamente, ya todo signo de lo que le paso no está visible y aunque aún le falta reposar un poco más las fracturas que tuvo. creo que emocionalmente no se encuentra bien en su totalidad-.

Doroty guardo silencio hasta que una carcajada alegre y fuerte salió del joven frente de ella. Se veía tan distinto a como lo contemplo con anterioridad. Lo miro con desconcierto.

-Crees perfectamente bien, me encuentro hundido en ese aspecto…- continuo antes de que la muchacha le interrumpiera, si algo sabia es que si quería ser escuchado mientras hablaba con una mujer, era que tenía que decir todo de golpe, claro y sin pausas. -… pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Perdí todo de la noche a la mañana y lo que no tenía también lo perdí… porque ese futuro que no llegaba se oscureció literalmente ante mis ojos. Triste ¿no crees? -.

Esta se quedó con el rostro confuso, todo lo estaba diciendo con una serenidad, que muy en el fondo le daba miedo. Respingo cuando Neal se acercó a ella para decir algo al oído, se entristeció al oírlo, pero acepto su petición.

Para Candy ya estaba siendo costumbre escuchar conversaciones ajenas con respecto al castaño. Sabía que estaba mal, pero algo la detenía a no revelar que se encontraba cerca. Necesitaba saber, aunque sea por ese medio, los pensamientos que rondaban a su paciente.

 _"Una vez más eres sincero con otra gente. Pero eso me lo tengo ganado por querer procurarte en todo."_ Suspiro _"Si así se siente mejor que conmigo… pero es injusto, por donde lo vea es injusto. Soy su enfermera y el mi paciente, lo lógico sería que sea abierto, así me evitaría tener que escuchar de esta manera…"_

Trato de dejar a un lado sus pensamientos para seguir escuchando, pero cuando quiso prestar atención se dio cuenta de que ellos se dirigían rumbo al comedor.

\- ¿No afecta que esté tomando medicamentos? -

Nuevamente vio como Neal se acercaba a Doroty para decirle algo por lo bajo. No pudo escuchar ni ver la expresión de su amiga, lo cual la hizo enfadarse un poco más.

La hora de la cena trascurrió como solía en esos días, con pocos diálogos entre ellos y cada quien con sus pensamientos muy bien guardados.

\- ¿Vamos a tu alcoba? -. Candy estaba levantándose de su lugar para ir a lado del castaño.

-No. Estaré en la biblioteca-.

Doroty fue a auxiliarlo mientras le dirigía a la rubia una mirada apenada. Lo que menos quería era estar en medio de una discusión entre ellos dos. Sabía bien el verdadero carácter de Neal Leagan y también el de Candy, que cuando se proponía realmente era de temer ante su enojo.

\- ¿Por qué? Acaso vas…-

Neal que ya iba rumbo a la biblioteca se giró al escucharla hablar. Trato de relajar su rostro, sabía que, si se dejaba llevar, soltaría palabras que llevaba guardadas desde ya hace días.

-Termina hablar Candy… acaso vas ¿a leer? -.

La rubia retrocedió al escuchar de la boca de él, lo que ella había estado a punto de decir.

-Yo no… no iba…-

-No niegues tus pensamientos y deja de hacerte la buena-.

Tras eso ultimo retomo su camino. Escucho un sollozo que provenía lógicamente de la enfermera.

 _"Y te llenabas la boca diciéndome que no me odiabas más"_ frunció el ceño mientras azotaba la puerta del lugar tras de sí.

Candy desde su sitio vio como Neal desaparecía de entre las puertas junto con Doroty. Sentía como la temblaban las piernas y como la culpabilidad empezaba a dañar su mente. No podía creer que iba hacer capaz de decir en voz, hasta que la escucho de los labios de él.

Se retiro del comedor y subió a su alcoba como pudo. La vista se le empezaba a nublar por las lágrimas que caían a raudales por el rostro.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que yo iba a decirle eso? Estoy enojada pero no justica que lo quiera lastimar con mis palabras. No puedo seguir cuidándolo si soy capaz siquiera de formular un pensamiento así-.

Se dirigió al armario dispuesta a empacar sus cosas. ¿Cuántas veces había tomado esa decisión en todos esos días de convivencia pesada? Si era sincera, perdió la cuenta al 5to día… la discusión en el jardín. Apartar de ese día, cada noche que estaba dispuesta a marcharse, se asomaba a la alcoba de Neal. Verlo dormido o verlo hablar solo hacía que sacudiera su cabeza y desistiera de sus planes iniciales. Pensando que eso sería el remedio para nuevamente sus intentos de huida, entro a la habitación del castaño.

Se acostumbraba verlo cerca de la ventana en las mañanas, cuando iba por él para desayunar. También a observarlo dormir en las tardes, cuando lo hacía, así se iba más tranquila a bañar. Cuando guardaba su ropa, para ella ya es usual al aroma del jabón y al propio de él, entremezclado. Y para que iba a negarse, también se había habituado a mirarlo descansar en la bañera… no de modo indecoroso, simplemente era una escena la cual era ya normal ver. Se preguntaba qué tan cierta seria esa excusa.

Esta vez al entrar, el malestar de la escena anterior no menguo. Todos los rincones de la habitación estaban ya marcados por algún evento que vivió con el castaño y apartarse en las condiciones en las que se encontraba, era simplemente inhumano. No era propio de ella.

-Seguramente es el famoso instinto maternal el que aflora cuando lo veo tan solo y en ese estado-

Se acerco a la ventana y salió al balcón. Le gustaba mirar el jardín que por tantos años amo de niña y anhelo mientras estuvo lejos de Lakewood en su estadía en Londres.

\- ¿Qué me está pasando? Antes podía lidiar con un poco de aspereza por parte de los demás. Es cierto que a Neal le sobra, pero… ¿porque estoy reaccionando tan mal a cada cosa que hace? Esta no soy yo-. Se recostó el en barandal mientras busca esas respuestas…

Ni el frio de la noche que se colaba por el enorme ventanal lo hizo moverse de su lugar. No quería pensar y lo conseguiría, ya fuera congelándose o emborrachándose, lo que pasara primero.

-Me lo merezco y yo de iluso pensaba que no, pero visto el odio que la gente me puede tener después de tantos años está más que claro-. Decía mientras se servía el tercer vaso con licor.

Se sentía mal consigo mismo. Tontamente creyendo que Candy pudiera guardar un sentimiento positivo para con él, cual quiera que fuese se aferraría aun si fuera solo lastima. Pero esa emoción tampoco estaba ni siquiera impreso en su voz cuando hablaron por última vez.

-Si tan solo te fijaras en mí, Candy. Se que solo recibiste de mí malos tratos, pero sé que eso no soy en su totalidad… o al menos eso quiero creer-.

El silencio reino tras ese breve monologo en voz alta. Se sentía frustrado, cansado y un poco herido ante las reacciones de Candy para con el ¿Por qué se comportaba así ella? ¿Qué había hecho para que se incomodara tanto?

-Ya no estoy muy seguro de que estar juntos sea lo que necesito. Tu presencia solo me hace más pesada la carga… desear algo y no poderlo tener, ni mirar, ni poseer. No debí tocarte nunca-.

Recordaba con claridad la suavidad y el calor del cuerpo de la rubia, ese único día que se atrevió dejar de lado el caballero que nunca ha sido y dar paso a Neal de siempre. ¿se arrepentía? Cínico si dijera que no, pero muy en el fondo sabía que lo que hizo no era lo correcto, que al tocarla la necesidad que no sabía que tenía de ella… nacería, crecería y así fue.

Tormento es desde el primer día, la ayuda de Candy al momento de vestirse o bañarse. los sentidos se le agudizaban al momento de estar a solas en esa pequeña habitación sabiendo que la mirada de la rubia estaba sobre él. Los escalofríos que sentía al notar la cercanía de ella al momento de meterse a la bañera, de ayudarle a secarse, de vestirse o al instante de quedarse ya sin ropa y rogaba por poderse contener y disimular lo que provocaba su tan sola presencia en su cuerpo.

Al acordarse de lo que le hacía sentir, maldijo por lo bajo.

-En que poco te puede convertir una mujer…-. Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en sus labios ante las imágenes que pasaban por su mente, el único alivio era esa imaginación.

Siguió bebiendo mientras se relajaba en el asiento frente al gran escritorio de roble o al menos ese era desde la última vez que estuvo ahí. Era realmente frustrante estar en la biblioteca y no poder echar una mirada a los libros del lugar, le serviría mucho ya que gracias al abuelo William había varios sobre economía y finanzas.

Al pensar en la carrera que pudo haber estudiado, ya no solo se estaba frustrando con Candy, sino también en eso que estaba intentando dejar de lado. Cuando por fin descubrió algo en lo que era bueno y podría ser mejor si se aplicaba, resulta que se ve impedido en lograrlo. Se sirvió otro vaso más de licor… una botella llegaba a su fin en honor a esas dos grandes cosas que no podría tener nunca en su vida, una profesión y una buena mujer.

Las horas dentro de la mansión pasaron con lentitud para los dos noctámbulos. En especial para Candy, que en algún momento de su estadía en el balcón se sentó en el frio suelo logrando quedarse dormida. Un fuerte rugir del viento la hizo despertar y asombrarse al no recordar cómo es que llego a adormilarse ahí. Enfoco su mirada dentro de la alcoba, no había rastro de Neal. Miro el reloj de pie y marcaban más de las 2 de la mañana.

 _¿Dónde rayos estaba Neal? No puede ser que siga en la biblioteca._

Con ese pensamiento salió rumbo a las escaleras, cuando diviso a Doroty al pie de la entra de esa habitación.

\- ¿Sigue ahí? -. la voz de la rubia hizo asustar a su amiga.

-Dios mío, Candy. Ya iba rumbo a tu alcoba. Si, sigue dentro, hace rato que no lo escucho y el ultimo ruido fue algo de cristal que se rompió-.

Candy la miro y asintió. - ¿Qué quería hacer Neal en la biblioteca, Doroty? -.

Esta desvió la mirada. -Me dijo que después de la cena, le dejara varias botellas de licor-.

Con lo dicho por la castaña, sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies.

\- ¿Cuántas botellas le dejaste? -.

-Solo una, pero cuando se dio cuenta me pidió que fuera por tres más… así que se quedó con cuatro-.

Tras lo dicho, Candy quiso entrar de golpe al lugar, pero al momento de girar el pomo de la puerta se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada.

-el cerro desde dentro y no se puede abrir con la llave…- Doroty lo sabía porque detrás de ella fue que puso seguro.

\- ¡El ventanal! Puedo romper un cristal…- Candy ya iba rumbo a la puerta principal cuando Doroty la detuvo

-No es necesario que rompas nada. Deje el ventanal abierto por petición del señor Neal-.

Candy no espero más y fue rumbo a la otra entrada de la biblioteca. Se podía entrar por el jardín lateral. Agradeció que así fuera y más aún encontrar las puertas abiertas.

Entro con cuidado, el lugar estaba no estaba en su totalidad oscuro, gracias a los débiles rayos de la luna que se colaban entre las espesas nubles que dejaban ver con dificultad. Opto por dejar abierta esa puerta para poder intentar ver mejor dentro. Reviso celosamente la pieza, en el escritorio había dos botellas… ya vacías. Fijo su vista al suelo cuando al pisar sintió algo bajo su zapato, restos de un vaso hecho añicos. Siguió andado y se encontró a quien buscaba, al pie del gran sofá se encontraban las otras dos botellas restantes, una vacía y la otra ya a la mitad. El ocupante del mueble estaba acostado con un brazo en el rostro y el otro colgando del mueble con un vaso, aun con licor, en la mano.

Se iba acercar cuando lo escucho hablar.

-Genial, el alcohol no cura, pero si te hace alucinar demasiado bien. Hasta su aroma me envuelve cuando busco quedarme inconsciente…-

-Neal…-

El castaño ignoro la otra voz dentro del lugar. -Le dije a Doroty que me trajera lo más fuerte que hubiera en la casa, pero no… no lo hizo-.

-Neal ¿me escuchas? -. Candy se arrodillo a un costado del mueble, acercándose para quitarle el vaso que sujetaba y alejar lo que quedaba de bebida en la botella.

-Siempre te escucho querida-. Sonrió

La rubia no se sorprendió ante el mote cariñoso que empleo con ella. - ¿Por qué estas bebiendo tanto? -. empezó acariciar su cabello mientras lo escuchaba suspirar.

-Para olvidar… para olvidarte…- Neal empezó a buscar el vaso que tenía antes o eso recordaba.

-No sigas bebiendo por favor-. Le susurro para tranquilizarlo.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí, Candy? -. sintió como los cabellos de la nuca se erizaron al escucharla tan cerca. Agradecía que todo fuera parte de su imaginación.

-Estoy preocupada por ti. Me iba a marchar de la mansión, pero no puedo dejarte así-.

Neal al escucharla decir eso, se quiso levantar, pero lo único que logro fue sentarse y marearse ante el movimiento brusco que hizo. Candy se alejó de la impresión, pero enseguida retomo su posición original al verlo en tan mal estado.

-No te vayas Candy, no me dejes-. El tomo de las manos y las pego a su pecho. -Te lo suplico… cambiare-

La rubia sintió una punzada en el corazón al verlo tan abatido y derrotado. Ese no era el Neal que vio en la biblioteca central o en el teatro.

-No te dejare. Solo dime ¿Por qué me quieres olvidar? -. no hizo intento por soltarse del agarre que ejercía el castaño.

-Te quiero olvidar Candy porque no te puedo tener. No puedo tenerte… por más que sea algo que desee-.

La enfermera se quedó sorprendida ante lo dicho ¿podía confiar que fuera producto del alcohol? Temía responderse esa pregunta. Se le quedo mirando un poco más.

Cuando Neal no escucho respuesta, abrazó lo que creía que era la rubia. Ella no opuso resistencia.

-Hueles tan delicioso. Es una tortura tenerte cerca todo el día, maldita sea, sí que lo es-. Le estrecho más en sus brazos.

-Neal me haces daño-. Y es que estaba empezando a sentirse asustada de las declaraciones del ojimiel.

-Solo eso se hacerte…daño. Por eso no puedo tenerte, ¡por eso es que me odias tanto! - la soltó y se puso de pie, tambaleándose en el acto.

-No Neal, no te odio. Jamás lo he hecho y jamás lo hare-. Le tomo de la mano para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

-No mientas, lo he notado. En estos últimos días, tu indiferencia y tu voz te delatan…-

-No Neal, de verdad-. Candy intento hacerlo volver a sentar, creía que en cualquier momento el castaño caería y ahí sería imposible levantarlo. Pero este se apartó bruscamente.

-Si, me odias. Desde niños, desde siempre. Nunca pudiste apreciarme porque yo no deje que lo hicieras y por eso te fuiste con otros, primero con Anthony y después con Terrence-. Intento andar, pero tropezó con la rubia, la cual casi tiraba hasta que volvió a tomarla en brazos.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te odio? Yo lo siento mucho mi comportamiento de estos días y más el de hoy. Pero de verdad… ¿Neal? ¿Qué estás haciendo? -.

Candy no pudo continuar hablando ya que sintió como su cabello era apartado de su cuello, dejándolo descubierto.

-Nunca he podido decirte que tu aroma me hechiza, que delata tu presencia… es la primera vez que puedo estar tan cerca de este lugar-. Poso su nariz en ese punto sensible de la rubia. -Miento, no es la primera vez que te tengo tan cerca…- y lo decía al recordar la primera tarde en la mansión, cuando durmió entre sus piernas.

-Neal detente. No es correcto lo que estás haciendo…-

El castaño sonrió mientras aún seguía su rostro pegado al níveo cuello. -Soy Neal Leagan, seguramente sabes que nunca he hecho lo correcto por ser un bribón y un descortés ¿cierto? -. se atrevió a besar esa zona.

Candy intento soltarse del abrazo, pero le era imposible. Se preguntaba si era eso realmente cierto porque siempre había sido más fuerte que él, pero el día del accidente hasta la fecha de hoy, se dio cuenta de que ya no era así.

-Detente Neal, por favor-. Se movía algo preocupada ante las actitudes el ambarino.

-No Candy, déjame disfrutar de esta ilusión un poco más-.

Los sabios de Neal empezaron a recorrer sus hombros mientras sus manos recorrían la cintura de la rubia y se posaban en sus caderas. Suspiro entrecortadamente al sentir nuevamente una tela fina en el cuerpo de él.

-No sabía que estabas ya lista para dormir…- bajo una de sus manos lentamente por su pierna mientras que con la otra le apretaba la cadera.

Candy sintió como la tela de su bata era levantada poco a poco, intento zafarse de Neal, pero le era imposible. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo para detenerle.

-Neal, para por favor. Esto…estamos en la biblioteca-.

Para su pesar sus palabras no lo hicieron detenerse ya que sentía como llegaba a su todavía más fino camisón. Se reprendía mentalmente por haberse cambiando antes de ir por él, además ya que ese había sido un regalo de Annie para su ultimo cumpleaños, demasiado atrevido para su época, pero como nadie la vería lo acepto con gusto. Nadie la vería claro está, pero la estaban tocando que era peor.

-Neal por favor- intento seguirle el juego. -Cariño ¿y si vamos a tu alcoba? -. sintió como el cuerpo del castaño se tensaba ante sus palabras. Esperaba poder manejarlo.

\- ¿De verdad? - pregunto dudoso.

-Sí, deja que acomode todo aquí y nos vamos…- se soltó suavemente del agarre de los brazos de Neal. Se le quedo mirando y veía confusión y algo más en su rostro que no pudo ponerle nombre.

Se acerco a cerrar las puertas del ventanal, una fina lluvia caía esa madrugada. Posteriormente fue a levantar las botellas y dejarlas al pie de la puerta. Fue a lado de Neal el cual estaba es la misma posición que lo había dejado.

\- ¿Enserio eres tú Candy? - con torpeza vio como intento tomarle el rostro entre las manos. Le ayudo en esa tarea, algo la impulsaba a dejarse acariciar.

-Claro que sí. ¿nos vamos? -. tomo suavemente una de sus manos guiarlo, sorprendiéndole que no se opusiera, en otro momento le hubiera soltado de un tirón y dicho una serie de cosas.

Neal por su parte se dejó guiar, el alcohol le estaba haciendo malas bromas y aunque así fuera, quería vivirlas un poco más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola, lamento mucho mi retraso de 4 días. Las tengo acostumbras a publicar entre l 6 – 8 de cada mes. Mis justificaciones son muy estúpidas, aunque ya algunas de ustedes me dijeron que eran muy válidas. No llenare esta parte contando mis desventuras y preocupaciones … depresiones, más que nada.

¿Que les pareció el cap.? Me tardé por el super bloqueo que tuve, enserio era abrir el archivo y releer lo que había escrito para continuar y nada. Así durante varios días, hasta que ayer por azares del destino ¡ZAS! ¡Y hoy por la mañana TERMINE!

Tengo UNA SUPERDUDA ¿poner lemon ahora o no hacerlo…? Es que no se jajaja se presta, pero no creo que sea el momento correcto para que ellos estén juntos de esa manera ya tan pronto.

¡Les mando un abrazo muy fuerte y muchas gracias por esperarme! PD: perdón por no responderles personalizadamente, me siento más cansada de lo normal y solo quiero dormir.


	11. Chapter 11

Neal se dejó guiar por esa alucinación. A pesar de la calidez que sentía al tacto de la mujer que hablaba, se negaba a creer que era real, ya que la verdadera Candy nunca le hubiera dejado tocarla, la lucidez volvía poco a poco a pesar del alcohol ingerido.

-Ten cuidado, agárrate bien del barandal por favor-.

Nuevamente la escucho hablar y tomarle, ahora, más firmemente del brazo para que no trastabillara al subir las escaleras. Ya no podía asegurar que era una buena o mala jugarreta causada por el licor.

Cuando escucho una puerta abrirse pudo concluir que ya habían llegado a su alcoba.

-Entra con cuidado Neal y recuéstate en la cama, en unos minutos estaré contigo-.

El castaño seguía sorprendido ante ese tono de voz que escuchaba, sin asperezas, sin desprecio, sino todo lo contrario, calmo y sereno. Por alguna extraña razón, sintió vibrar su corazón.

Escucho el andar de ella por su habitación, el abrir y cerrar de cajones y frufrú de las ropas, podía ser tan perceptible a sus movimientos y sonidos.

 ** _"Tomare más seguido si el resultado será esté todas las noches, si esta es la única forma de tenerte, Candy..."_** Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

\- ¿Neal, te encuentras bien? -.

Él sintió como la presencia de la rubia estaba frente a él, era solo estirar unos centímetros su brazo para poderla tocar y así lo hizo. Si aun calculaba la altura de la ojiverde, lo que estaría tocando era su cintura. Bajo su tacto pudo sentir como se tensaba ese cuerpo que palpaba y ya podía confirmar que de alucinación no había nada, pero aún no quería aceptar ese hecho.

La atrajo para sí mismo haciendo posible que pudiera acunar su rostro en el pecho de la rubia. Fue con toda la intención de poder respirar su aroma, de poder hacer real ese sueño de tenerla entre sus brazos. No pretendía nada más que grabar esa sensación para toda su vida.

Pudo notar como ella pese a su primera reacción, no hubo rechazo ante ese acercamiento, al contrario. Sintió como las manos de ella empezaron acariciar sus hebras castañas.

\- ¿Quieres dormir? Estoy segura que mañana tendrás un precioso dolor de cabeza por haber abusado del licor. ¿sabes lo mal que te hace? Estas tomando medicamentos…-

Sabía que el regaño iba a ser eterno sino la callaba.

-Candy… quiero besarte…-

Durante varios segundos que le fueron eternos no escucho más la voz de la enfermera. Realmente no sabía que esperaba tras la confesión que acaba de hacer, pero espero pacientemente que el silencio fuera roto.

\- ¿Por qué Neal? -.

Era una pregunta tan fácil de responder, pero temía que su sinceridad asustara a la mujer entre sus brazos.

-Porque es lo que se espera de un borracho…-

Sintió como Candy intentaba no reírse, lo que hizo que solo frunciera el ceño, claramente ella ya no creía que estuviera bebido.

-Generalmente alguien en tu estado no avisa de sus intenciones, aunque agradezco que me lo hayas dicho-.

Pese a la plática tan irreal que se llevaba en ese momento, no sintió que ella lo rechazara ni que sus comentarios fueran en un tono de voz cortante.

-Entonces puedo besarte-. Y no era una pregunta, era que estaba dispuesto hacer si ella lo permita.

Pero mientras él estaba pensando en la posible respuesta de la rubia, el roce de labios de ella lo tomo desprevenido. Un contacto breve, en la comisura de su boca.

-Cuando estés en tus cinco sentidos y si es que te acuerdas de todo lo que has dicho, podremos hablarlo y llegar a un acuerdo. Ahora hazme el favor de meterte entre las cobijas-.

No supo en qué momento él ya era desvestido por la ojiverde para colocarle sus ropas para dormir, lo único que tenía en mente era la suavidad que brevemente pudo tener con ella. De algo estaba seguro, es que recordaría todo y que tarde o temprano, cuando muy seguramente volviera a tener la audacia que el alcohol le había dado, tocaría el tema.

Por lo pronto él no pasaría la noche solo. Cuando sintió que ella ya había terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer después de dejarlo en la cama, volvió para acercársele.

-Mas vale que te vayas durmiendo pronto Neal, como dije antes, amanecerás con un dolor de cabeza que ni tú mismo soportaras pestañar-.

Sentía que estaba por darle las buenas noches cuando él estiro el brazo para tomar su mano, cosa que afortunadamente logro pese a no ubicar bien la postura que ella tendría en ese momento.

-Candy, quédate. Por favor, no intentare nada, pero solo quédate-.

Fue el turno de la rubia de mirarlo bien. Comprendía perfectamente el que lo había motivado a beber, pese que no estaba contenta con ese desahogo que Neal había escogido, comprendía que no era fácil para él nada de lo que pasaba y que, pese a que ella había ido para facilitarle las cosas, sentía que estaba siento más una carga mental para él con tantas discusiones y distanciamientos.

Al verlo con la mirada cansada y por lo tenso de su agarre, comprendió que tenía que ceder ante algo que ella se llevaba negando por esos días que ha convivido con él y aunque aún analizaría más la situación y lo callaría lo más posible para no salir lastimada, tenía que actuar para saber que decisiones tomar.

-Solo déjame ir por unas mantas más a mi alcoba. Sino te has dado cuenta esta madrugada es lluviosa y solo significa que bajara mucho más la temperatura-.

Neal solo asintió con la cabeza y la soltó suavemente para dejarla ir. No podía decir nada pues un estaba sorprendido ante la actitud de Candy sobre su petición. No sabía si golpearse para despertar de lo que claramente era un sueño para él o dar gracias a ese ente divino en el cual le enseñaron a creer, por ese milagro que estaba sucediéndole.

Escucho movimiento en la alcoba continua y en minutos escucho el sonido avanzar a la suya.

-extrañaba estar aquí, las lluvias de invierno siempre son especiales. aunque el frio nos pasaba factura, en el hogar siempre teníamos algo caliente que ponernos y que llevarnos a la boca-.

Candy sonreía ante esas memorias y también al notar como Neal la seguía y prestaba atención.

\- ¿Fuiste feliz en aquel lugar, Candy? -

La rubia guardo silencio mientras se subía y se acomodaba en la cama. No se metió entre las cobijas junto con Neal, sino que se acostó sobre ellas y trajo las suyas para taparse.

-Fui y soy inmensamente feliz cada que voy a ver a mis madres y a mis hermanitos. Aunque sea difícil de creer, uno puede ser feliz no teniendo nada más que la vida misma como única posesión Neal-.

Después de eso ninguno volvió hablar, pues ambos tenían muchas cosas que pensar antes de dejarse tomar por el sueño. El sonido de fondo para esa madrugada fue el golpeteo suave de las gotas de lluvia sobre los cristales del ventanal.

A la mañana siguiente una atareada Doroty estaba subiendo las escaleras rumbo a la alcoba de la rubia, le sorprendía que a esas horas de la mañana ni el joven Neal ni Candy hayan bajado a desayunar, aunque con lo pasado en la madrugada entendía un poco la situación. Grande fue su sorpresa al entrar a la alcoba y no encontrar a la pecosa y más grande aun encontrarla en la alcoba de al lado.

La situación era por demás irreal y es que la escena era digna de retratarse: un Neal acostado de lado, tomado de la cintura a Candy y pegándola todo lo posible a él; una rubia igualmente costada de lado mirando hacia Neal, cuyo rostro estaba escondido entre los risos de la ojiverde y la pierna de esta enredada entre las del castaño.

Suspiro, no haría conjeturas equivocadas porque conocía de antemano a ambas personas, así que como llego, silenciosamente, así se iba a retirar. Tendría que avisar en la cocina que mejor se planeara de una vez el almuerzo, intuía que sería una tarde agitada.

Momentos más tarde, un perezoso y afectado cuerpo por la influencia del alcohol, estaba intentando despertarse. Por un momento creyó sentir algo suave entre sus brazos y lo confirmo al apretar más hacia él ese "algo" y escucharlo quejarse. Un clic hizo conexión en su turbada mente y pudo comprender que ese "algo" era Candy. Inevitablemente una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

 ** _-Si tan solo así fueran todas mis mañanas, esto que paso no resultaría tan malo_ -.** Pensó muy para sus adentros.

Se atrevido a suspirar y a hundir su rostro en lo que sabía eran los cabellos de la rubia. Ese olor tan característico de ella lo tenía tan grabado a fuego desde el incidente del primer día. Se atrevió un poco más y la mano que tenía colocada en lo que sabía era su cintura, viajo hacia el sur del cuerpo de ella. Se sentía valiente porque la primera vez no fue descubierto y quería volver a tener la sensación de la suave piel de Candy en su mano. Llego al borde de lo que ella uso para dormir esa noche y dudo por un momento en lo iba hacer, estrujo la tela y la soltó, quería, pero no podía faltarle nuevamente el respeto a ella que ha confiado en su palabra de no hacerle nada si compartía cama con él esa noche, así que ante sorpresa regreso su mano donde originalmente esta había amanecido.

-tenía que salir mi lado caballero esta mañana y todo por esto dolor de cabeza-. Murmuro por lo bajo.

Pasaron unos minutos más hasta que sintió que su compañera de noche se movía. No hizo más que aguantar la respiración pues la cercanía del cuerpo de la rubia le estaba afectando, conocía su cuerpo. La sintió estirarse a un costado de él y el roce de sus suaves manos en su pecho. Coloco la suya sobre la muñeca de ella de manera lenta, para avisarle que él ya estaba despierto, la sintió tensarse bajo su tacto.

-Lo…lo siento Neal. En algún momento de la noche me recargue en ti-.

La escucho decir con la voz adormilada, pero con la intención de alejarse de él, la retuvo poniendo un poco de fuerza en su agarre.

-No me incomoda que lo hayas hecho. De hecho…-

-Pero no es lo correcto de todos modos-.

Tras lo dicho por la rubia, sintió como esta deshacía el agarre de manera suave. Una punzada de decepción se instaló en su pecho.

-Candy, yo me acuerdo de…-

Nuevamente la rubia lo interrumpió.

-Yo también me acuerdo Neal, pero no creo que sea el momento para hablar de lo que las palabras que dijiste bajo la influencia del licor-.

La sintió salir de la cama y posteriormente de la alcoba. Hizo un puño su mano hasta que sintió que la sangre no estaba circulando correctamente, se sentía frustrado pues intuía que las palabras dichas la noche anterior no fueron tomadas en serio por la enfermera, peor que eso, que lo dicho la haya alejado aún más y solo por temor a que él jugara con sus sentimientos.

\- ¡TODO LO QUE DIJE EN LA NOCHE FUE VERDAD CANDY, NO CULPEMOS AL ALCOHOL! ...no te refugies en esa mentira. - lo último lo tuvo la necesidad de gritarlo pues sabía que ella ya se encontraba en la entra de la habitación para el momento en que dijo eso.

-No me refugiare entonces-.

Neal no volvió a escuchar una oración larga por parte de Candy en toda la mañana.

El almuerzo/desayuno trascurrió con tranquilidad. Después del cruce de palabras de la mañana, Candy lo ayudo a bañarse y a bajar para llevarse algo al estómago. Estuvo dándole vueltas a lo que paso por tanto tiempo que no notaba el hambre y mucho menos el dolor de cabeza, que, aunque leve, estaba ahí recordándole constantemente lo ocurrido.

Después de eso se dirigió muy seguro de sí mismo, rumbo al jardín, necesitaba aire fresco, pero más que nada necesitaba estar lejos de la rubia. El hermetismo de ella le estaba llenando la cabeza de temores, además que gracias a sus salidas diarias él se sintió lo suficientemente seguro para salir por su cuenta al menos dentro de los límites de propiedad.

Por otro lado, Candy estaba en el balcón de la alcoba de Neal, entro para arreglar las cosas de este para la noche, pero de reojo noto a alguien en el jardín y le sorprendió verlo vagando por allí cuando hace nada lo dejo tomando un poco de café. Al verlo tenía una mescla de sentimientos, por primera vez en días se sentía contenta de estar con él, de conocerlo más y entender que del joven que conocía, el que le hacia la vida imposible, quedaba muy poco y que daba paso a un joven adulto maduro, enfrentándose de manera valiente ante esta mala jugada que le estaba dando la vida. El otro sentimiento que albergaba era temor, pese a que lo veía superarse día tras día no sabía que le deparaba el destino a él y quisiera o no, se preocupaba por ello. Recordaba las palabras que él le dijo acerca de sus anhelos con una pareja y le dolía que eso fuera un futuro incierto en estos momentos, por ultimo había un sentimiento al cual no quería ponerle nombre y el cual se había instalado desde el momento en que lo encontró debajo del puente, se quería engañar diciendo que era preocupación hacia un conocido, después hacia un amigo, después empatía y solidaridad y por ultimo lastima y sabía bien que lo último que estaba sintiendo era eso, lastima, era algo cálido… tan cálido como lo que había sentido en su tiempo por Terry y por lo mismo no quería ponerle nombre aun.

Salió de sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de que Neal tropezó estando a nada de caer. Pese la distancia escucho fuerte y claro una maldición por parte del castaño. Incorrectamente sonrió ante el carácter de él, pese a que quería dar el aire de caballero frente a ella, no podía negar que seguía con su esencia característica de él, aunque segundo antes hubiera pensando que era ya un joven maduro. Regreso dentro de la alcoba para terminar rápido lo que había llegado hacer, quería volver a lado de él.

Neal lanzo una maldición al aire al sentir que se iba de frente al momento de él haber pisado algo que lo hizo trastabillar. Esperaba que nadie estuviera mirando, ya era bastante humillante ir al paso que iba como para más aparte que alguien lo haya presenciado. Estaba tranquilo pues no podía notar la presencia de la ojiverde, que, aunque solía ser sigilosa al seguirlo o espiarlo, siempre había un algo que hacía que se delatara su presencia, ya sea su andar, el sonido de su ropa, el de su respiración y hasta su mismo aroma.

 ** _-Me pregunto, si yo no estuviera así ¿hubiera podido tener estos acercamientos con Candy? -._** enseguida negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta que se formuló, solo había que recordar los diferentes encuentros que tuvieron antes, ella no confiaba en él y él ciertamente se había dicho no hacer nada por acercarse a ella.

 **\- ¿ _Al final eres solo un capricho, algo que quiero tener solo para mí y nada más que para mí?… es mentira, no eres un objeto como para solo querer tenerte a la fuerza, eres todo lo que dije hace tiempo, la mujer que quiero tener para un futuro y familia juntos. ¿Por qué no fui diferente al conocerte la primera vez cuando éramos niños? -_**

-Ha estas alturas, de haber sido yo diferente, seriamos prometidos-.

\- ¿Prometido de quien, Neal? -.

Este se quedó callado, estaba tan mentido en sus pensamientos que no escucho a Candy llegar a él.

\- ¿Prometido con quien estarías, Neal? - Candy volvió a insistirle.

-Junto a la chica que te dije que me gustaba hace tiempo-. Pudo haberle dicho que hablaba de ella, pero eso solo haría que el rechazo fuera más pronto e inevitable.

\- ¿La quieres en estos momentos? Mas bien ¿te gustaría estas comprometido con ella, en estos momentos? -.

No sabía si realmente él había notado un tono diferente en la voz de la rubia al formularse esa pregunta. De todas formas, respondería con toda honestidad.

-No lo sé, sinceramente no lo sé. Seria cruel de mi parte atarla a ella mi lado estando en esta condición, no se lo merece-.

-Entonces, ¿a quién estaría bien atar en tu condición Neal? Recuerdo que te pusiste furioso cuando te dije que en estos momentos sería bueno que tuvieras a alguien con esa relación a tu lado, te sentirías más fuerte para pasar por esto-.

Neal volteo su rostro hacia donde venia la voz de Candy, se tocó la sien en señal de cansancio y como recordatorio de que aún le dolía la cabeza.

-No se Candy ¿quieres audicionar para el puesto? –

-Muy gracioso Neal, pero dudo que pueda llenar la vacante-.

El castaño sintió un ligero golpe en el hombro por parte de la rubia, eso significaba que al menos el tema y la plática, lo estaba tomando de manera tranquila. Él estiro la mano para que Candy la tomara y así acomodar su mano en su brazo para caminar juntos, enseguida sintió a la pecosa pegarse a él para empezar andar.

\- ¿Por qué crees que no podrías? La última vez que te vi seguías siendo igual, al menos físicamente. De carácter… es otro tema-

\- ¡Oye! -. Sintió la sonrisa de Candy ante esa palabra pronunciada. -Físicamente sigo siendo igual, pecosa, bajita y con el cabello indomable, las características que te encantaban señalar para decirme de cosas de niños y de adolescentes-.

Neal se sonrojo ante el reproche en broma lanzado por la chica a su lado, solo recordar las maldades de las cuales Candy era blanco, le hacía querer desaparecer del perímetro de la rubia, no la merecía.

-Quiero pedirte perdón por eso Candy. ¿puedo ser honesto ahora? -.

-No tienes que disculparte Neal, pero te escucho-.

-Quiero hacerlo… Tu cabello pese hacer rizado, realmente es sedoso y recuerdo que brillaba hermoso al atardecer; tu altura creo que es la adecuada para que a un hombre le nazca el sentido protector hacia su mujer; tus ojos verdes, pese a ser comunes, tienes una mirada que los hace diferentes, ya esa enojada o melancólica, son realmente preciosos y ni que decir de tus pecas, pese hacer ya grande te dan un aire de inocencia, son parte de ti, es como tener una constelación pincelada en el rostro-.

Neal realmente se sentía valiente tras lo dicho, sabia a conciencia cada una de las palabras que salieron de su boca y como dijo, seria honesto y eso era lo que pensaba de Candy. Desde niña, hasta ahora. Desde verla a escondidas en el establo de su casa, hasta en los atardeceres del San Pablo, así la veía y quería que ella lo supiera.

\- ¿De …de verdad opinas eso? -. El ambarino no lo sabía, pero Candy en esos momentos tenía la mirada completamente fija en el rostro de él, sonriéndole como hace meses no había podido hacerlo.

-Completamente-. Sonrió también. -Aunque tu carácter es otra cosa, eres enojona, despistada, mandona, olvidadiza, un poco indiscreta y muy metida en asuntos ajenos, un poco agresiva e impulsiva, además de…-.

\- ¡NEAL! - Candy le dio un pellizco al brazo del joven del cual iba sujeta.

\- ¡Aaah! ¡Eso duele Candy! De esto hablo -. Se sobaba con su mano libre, el brazo lastimado.

-Tú comenzaste Leagan-.

El castaño se rio de escucharla. -Así que ahora soy solo Leagan, interesante… ¿ya te enojaste? -

Escucho un refunfuño por parte de su acompañante.

-No estoy enojada, primero dices cosas lindas y después sales con tus cosas…-

\- ¿Así que se trata de decirte cosas lindas? Eso hubieses dicho antes. Veamos, eres tierna, dulce, amable, cálida, caritativa, inocente, sensible, alegre, siempre estás buscando ayudar a los demás sin importar sacrificare en el camino, personalmente es algo con lo que no estoy de acuerdo, pero así eres tú, es parte de tu esencia y eso te hace especial. Creo que aparte de ser hermosa físicamente, tus sentimientos te hacen definitivamente más bella-.

Neal esperaba una reacción por parte de Candy, lo que sea, creo que, al hablar de honestidad, realmente lo estaba tomando enserio. De repente escucho un sollozo proveniente de la mujer a su lado, hizo que se detuvieran.

\- ¿Candy? ¿Estas llorando Candy? -. La escucho intentar detener un gimoteo

-No, no lo estoy-.

-Mentirosa-. Y es que era obvio, absurda fue su pregunta ante lo evidente.

Tomo suavemente la mano que posaba en su brazo, para deshacer el agarre, pero evitando alejarse de ella. Sabía que era osado lo que haría, pero nada que no haya hecho ya en días pasados.

Se acerco a ella para abrazarla. Intuía que se sorprendería y tal vez lo alejaría, pero grata fue su sorpresa al notar como ella correspondía al abrazo. La sintió pegarse a él, escucho sus sollozos y noto como Candy escondía el rostro en su pecho.

-Si, tienes la altura perfecta para ser protegida-. Coloco suavemente su mentón en la coronilla de ella.

Después de que dejo que se tranquilizara, la escucho intentar romper el silencio cómodo que se instaló, pero silencio, al fin y al cabo.

-Eres la única persona que no ha tenido miramientos para describirme tal cual soy Neal. Gracias por ver más allá de mi-.

Sin que se lo esperara Candy se separó un poco de él para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios. Tal fue la sorpresa de la iniciativa de la rubia que dio un paso hacia tras pisando mal una elevada que había, haciendo que el cayera de espaldas llevándose a Candy con él por encontrarse aun abrazados.

Mientras él trataba de salirse del estado de aturdimiento que le había provocado la caída, sintió a Candy contenerse la risa. Levanto una ceja intentando adivinar cual era el motivo de la risa, y empezó a subir las manos por la espalda de ella.

-No encuentro el motivo de que te estés riendo-. Dijo en fingido enojo.

-Oh vamos Neal, me sorprende que un detalle insignificante haya provocado la caída. No niegues que es gracioso-.

-Gracioso para ti, que pareces cómoda encima de mí. Yo me di en seco la espalda de por si lastimada-.

Candy le jalo el cabello desde la parte de su nuca un par de veces.

\- ¿Mejor parte dices? Coloque mis manos detrás de tu cabeza para que no te golpearas y básicamente mis brazos están en tu espalda ¿o porque crees que sigo arriba de ti? -.

Neal tras lo dicho movió su cabeza un poco para sentir efectivamente las manos de ella acunando su cuello y cabeza.

\- Lo siento, trata de ponerme entre tus piernas para que me pueda sentar y tú te puedas levantar-.

\- ¡Neal! Eso es vergonzoso-.

El castaño sonrió de medio lado. -Mas vergonzoso es estar como estamos, pero creo que lo estamos disfrutando-.

Escucho a la rubia refunfuñar detrás de su ultimo comentario y hacer lo que le aconsejo. Pronto estuvieron liberados para poder levantarse.

-Creo que el golpe entonces te raspo los brazos Candy, será mejor que vayamos a la casa para que te cures y no se te infecten-.

No le dio la oportunidad Candy de decir que se encontraba bien, le tomo de la mano y la dirigió de manera lenta pero firme y segura, rumbo a la puerta que daba al jardín.

En dicha puerta ya se encontraba Doroty la cual solo vio la escena de la caída y de inmediato fue a buscar la caja que tenían con artículos para primeros auxilios, así que no presencio toda la escena, pero muy en el fondo sabia que algo pasaba entre ellos 2, solo rezaba para que cualquiera que sea el final, nadie saliese lastimado.

El anochecer llego a Lakewood y con ello los momentos para descansar en la sala de la mansión y reflexionar todo lo ocurrido en el día.

Después de haber entrado a la casa y ser recibidos por Doroty y sus artículos para curar los raspones de Candy, cada uno se fue hacer sus distintas labores. La de Neal, practicar aun dentro de la casa y sus distintas áreas y la de Candy …solo ella sabía que tanto tenía que hacer en esos momentos.

Como ya era costumbre Doroty ayudaba en lo que podía a las prácticas de Neal y justamente el castaño se encontraba recordando la platica que tuvo con la chica mientras esperaba a la rubia para cenar.

-Doroty, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -.

En esos momentos se encontraban en la sala de recreación de la planta baja, su segundo lugar preferido dentro de la mansión, no era un secreto para la tía abuela que él fuera el que tocara el piano cuando los primos y su hermana no estaban por allí rondando. Ya habían estado recorriendo esos días el recibidor, el comedor, sala y biblioteca, sin contar el jardín que era donde salía con la ojiverde. Para Neal pareció un buen momento acercarse a la amiga que tenia mas a la mano con respecto a Candy.

-Claro que si Señor Neal-. La joven castaña lo miro sorprendida.

-El señor déjalo de lado cuando estemos solo nosotros dos, pero el tema que quería tocar era respecto a Candy-.

Doroty lo miro mas sorprendida, pero espero que este le diera más información.

\- ¿Qué opinarías si les dijera que amo a Candy? -.

Un silencio breve se creo entre ellos y enseguida un sonidito de incredulidad.

-Con todo respeto y honestidad, que supongo por es el motivo por el que me hace esta pregunta, le diría que el golpe de su accidente aun lo tiene demasiado afectado-.

La joven esperaba un regaño por parte de su interlocutor, pero resulto lo contrario, un suspiro de frustración salió escucho de él.

\- ¿Tan disparatado suena? -.

-Si señ… si-.

\- ¿crees que, si le digo a ella, me crea? -.

-Lo dudo mucho, pensaría que usted le esta tomando el pelo, que planea una broma-.

Tras lo dicho, Neal buscaba donde sentarse, la realidad de la situación por primera vez estaba siendo dicha y no era muy grato, aunque era algo que ya sabía. Doroty enseguida lo guio a un sofá para que descansara, él le hizo un ademan para que se sentara a su lado, temerosa accedió a ello.

-No es broma Doroty, yo la amo. La amó desde que la conocí, pero como el niño que era no entendí bien esos sentimientos o anhelos y de estudiante pensé que era solo un capricho para molestar a … a él-.

La chica lo escuchaba atentamente, le sorprendía esa declaración tan vehemente y la facilidad del cambio de su voz al momento de hablar del que Candy tanto quiso en su momento. Ella conocía esa historia y el desenlace que por el momento tenia, sentía que fue demasiado abrupto y una declaración por parte del joven sentado a su lado, solo la confundiría, a menos que su amiga sintiera algo por él. Y dijo justamente eso.

-Siento… siento que, si le llega a decir algo así de manera tan característica de usted, solo se asustara. Conoce mejor la historia de Candy con respecto a ese joven inglés, o eso creo, pero creo que si de verdad la ama, deberá ser paciente y constante. Si quiere que lo conforte, ella se mira muy cómoda con usted, confía en usted, no pierda eso. Creo que lo más importante en cualquier relación es la confianza y eso es algo que milagrosamente ella siente a su lado.

Neal asentía con la cabeza tras cada que estaba de acuerdo con Doroty, sabia que no seria fácil, que el recuerdo de aquel bastado no era fuerte ya, pero aun estaba en la mente de la rubia. Si su necedad era algo característico de él, era hora de verle rendir frutos entonces.

-Gracias por tus palabras Doroty. Esta tarde le dije el cómo la veía realmente-. Sonrió ante la ironía. – Y creo que lo entendió bien, que fui honesto y que no busco dobles intenciones mas que la de enamorarla-.

Doroty cada vez estaba mas asombrada ante las palabras. Le sorprendía el cambio que estaba viendo en ambos, pero más en el joven que creció junto con ella siempre siendo despectivo ante los de su nivel.

Tímidamente coloco su mano sobre la del castaño.

-De todo corazón joven Neal, espero que logre ser feliz a lado de Candy. Ambos se merecen un amor y una relación sana y se que lo pueden lograr si ambos se lo proponen-.

-Gracias Doroty, de verdad me motiva mucho todo lo que me dices-. Neal correspondió el gesto con todo corazón. Agradecía contar con el apoyo de alguien en esta nueva etapa emocional, tan nueva para él.

En ese momento de camarería se vio interrumpido por la llegada de la rubia que se les quedo mirando de manera confundida.

-Hola Candy, ya acabamos de intentar memorizar todo lo de esta área. ¿quieres que vayamos a descansar a la sala? -.

Neal se levanto y ayudo a Doroty hacer lo mismo esta le sonrió a la rubia para que se tranquilizara, porque hasta para ella la cercanía de Neal era algo que le costaba analizar, pero lo apoyaría a él por dentro ella sabia que era lo correcto y lo ideal para su rubia amiga.

Esa noche Neal reflexiono cual seria la mejor manera de hacerle conocer sus sentimientos a Candy y seria todo basado en la honestidad. Así como no tuvo miramientos para demostrar en su tiempo desprecio, así mismo no tendría reparos en manifestar los sentimientos de amor que habían surgido hace tiempo. Estaba decidido, lograría tenerla a ella para cuidarla y amarla a partir de este momento.

He vuelto! despues de largos 11 meses, he actualizado esta historia y no saben lo feliz que estoy de volver.

No tengo palabras para agradecerles por sus comentarios, sus votos, sus lecturas, pero mas que nada agradecerles que sigan aqui conmigo y esta aventura de historias.

Han pasado cosas y espero ser un poco mas constante pero eso no depende de mi sino de las situaciones que me rodean.

Gracias por todo y perdon por la espera!


End file.
